Harry Potter and the War of the Xel'Naga
by AtrumUnas
Summary: Harry Potter Multiworld Crossover: Harry Potter vanishes a month before he is to go to Hogwarts. Seven years later, as a son of the Asgard, Harry gets thrown willingly into a war against the Xel'Naga's most terrible creation: The Zerg.... No Pairing.
1. Phase 1: Serpent's Tail

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Stargate SG1 and any references to it belong to MGM Studios. Star Craft and all of its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

Summary: Crossover with Stargate SG1/Atlantis, Star Craft, Resistance: Fall of Man with plot references to Gundam Wing as well as several other minor series.

June 6, 1991: Milky Way Galaxy; Earth; Number 4, Privet Drive

Young eleven year old Harry Potter ran wildly from his Uncle Vernon. He'd just done an 'inadequate' job on the garden and 'deserved' a beating. He had, in fact, done work that a professional gardener couldn't do but that held no sway in this house.

"Come back here, you freak!" Vernon bellowed as he chased the small boy around, one hand clenching his belt. Vernon eventually cornered the boy in the den behind the couch. He grabbed the boy by his collar and threw him against the wall. He then went forward to whip him with his belt.

"Please Uncle, I didn't do anything wrong," Harry pleaded.

"You did wrong just by being born, boy," Vernon said, pulling his hand back for a swing. He swung down with his belt. Harry cringed and waited for the pain to come. The pain didn't come, however; only a bright flash of white light.

Harry opened his eyes slowly when he didn't feel any pain. He looked around and found himself in a grey metal room with a bed in the center. As he continued to scan the room he found a three foot tall grey alien.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked the alien.

The alien for his part was surprised. Every time before now, the beaming had put the patient right in the bed and almost never had the patient retained consciousness. "You are a strange one indeed, Harry Potter," the alien said.

"How do you know my name," Harry asked, slowly standing up. "Who are you?"

"I am the Asgard known as Loki," the alien said. "I have been ordered by the Asgard High Council to capture you and bring you to Othala. Considering that you are conscious gives you a choice. Should I send you back to your home?"

"No!" Harry said quickly and a little loudly. "Please don't send me back there!"

"Then you shall accompany me to Othala," Loki said. Harry felt a sudden pull and almost fell over as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked Loki a minute or so after the jump to hyperspace. He had moved to a window and was no looking out at the purplish blue and black of hyperspace.

"I am simply acting on orders," Loki said from where he was standing over a pedestal in front of a large screen. The screen depicted a large triangular ship with two spires in the back between the engines running along a blue path between two green dots. "The Council didn't tell me what you're wanted for just to go and get you."

"I can tell that you really don't want to do this," Harry said. Loki cursed in Asgard.

Harry watched as the representation of the ship approached one of the green dots. As the representation came close, he felt the ship come out of hyperspace and watched out of the window at the stars and now at the new planet that had just appeared. It was covered in an enormous city.

"There, now that you're here, you can get off my ship," Loki said. No sooner said than it was done and Harry vanished in a flash of bright white light.

Harry reappeared in the center of a council room. He stood in a circle while there were several raised stands in a semicircle about ten feet from where he stood. More seats stood raised above the already raised stands in a semicircle on the other side of Harry, presumably for public seating.

In the raised council seats, six Asgard sat with one Asgard in a higher backed chair than the others. This Asgard spoke first. "Welcome, Harry Potter, to Othala, Home World to the Asgard. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

"Nice to meet you, Thor," Harry said full of faked cheer. "Whatcha doin?"

"I presume that that was a question as to the reason you were brought here," Thor said. Harry nodded. "We have been monitoring you for a very long time, Harry Potter."

"Why?" Harry asked simply.

"We believe that you are one of the last true remaining descendants of the Ancients," Thor said.

"You do realize that I have absolutely no clue what that means, right?"

"Yes, I realize that you are still a young child among your people and a mere speck of existence compared to us. I must start from the beginning then.

"Ten thousand years ago, there was a great alliance of four great races," Thor began. "These races were the Asgard, the Nox, the Furlings and the Ancients. Ten thousand years ago, a great plague ravaged the Milky Way galaxy where the Ancients had chosen to be their home. To escape the plague, the Ancients took everything they could to another galaxy. Until now, we have discovered that the Ancients did in fact return to the Milky Way galaxy and to Earth but we have not met any that are still alive."

"I still don't know what this has to do with me," Harry said.

"We believe that you are a direct descendant of the Ancient Janus," Thor said.

"Go on," Harry said. This wasn't really in his character, but he doubted the council would beat him for being cheeky like Vernon would.

"As an Ancient, you would have access to all of their knowledge and you could possibly tell us where they are now," Thor explained.

Harry was confused as any eleven years old would be in this situation. "Even if I am an Ancient, I can't remember. Actually, I can't remember anything past a year ago."

"We believe that your knowledge is simply locked away," Thor said. "Do you feel safe here?"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact," Harry said. For some odd reason, this place screamed of peace and calm.

"Will you let us try to unlock the memories inside of you?"

Harry stood there in thought for a moment. "I'll let you do whatever it is you need to do as long as you don't make me go back there." Thor nodded before both of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Harry and Thor reappeared in what appeared to be a science lab. It had a few machines and several pedestals similar to the ones on Loki's ship. The coolest thing in Harry's mind was the window. Outside of the room was a truly enormous city. Skyscrapers, buildings and ships all made of some composite metal stretched out as far as the eye could see.

Thor motioned for Harry to stand next to him. Harry moved over to the three foot tall alien who now had a strange device in his hand. When Harry stopped, Thor took the device and placed it at Harry's head. The next thing that Harry knew, he was violently reliving several memories that he never knew before.

He saw a tall brown haired man holding a sleeping baby in his arms. Harry watched as the man gave the baby to another man with a long white beard and moon shaped spectacles. The man then walked out of whatever room they were in and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Harry came out of the memory falling to his knees. "What did you see?" Thor asked. Harry told him exactly what he saw. "I am sure that this man was Janus. This is something that we did not account for. It would appear that Janus is in fact your father."

"That can't be right," Harry said. "My parents died in a car crash…" Even as he finished, he realized that it would probably be easier to believe the three foot tall gray alien in front of him rather than his abusive family.

"I can only assume that your so called parents were not your actual parents," Thor said. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Yes, I do remember six symbols that I've never seen before," Harry said. "They keep coming to the forefront of my mind."

Thor placed a stone on a pedestal and a screen appeared displaying thirty-six symbols. "Are these the symbols that you see?" Thor asked.

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly. He quickly pointed out the six symbols.

"That address does not appear on any of our records," Thor said. "I doubt that the Stargate will be able to take us there."

"No, the Stargate will work," Harry said. "I remember that Janus was one of the main designers of the Stargate. There is a personally customized one at this address."

"Then we shall go there immediately," Thor said and they were beamed away in a flash of light to a large hall. In the hall was the Stargate for Othala. Thor activated the Gate and the two of them stepped through.

They came out in a forested world. Harry immediately turned around to look at the Stargate. This one was different from all the others that were in his or Thor's memories. It was about three times the circumference and yellow. The event horizon was white.

"This is called a Warp Gate," Harry said. "It's hard to believe that I suddenly have all of these memories again."

"Can you remember anything specifically?" Thor asked.

"No," Harry said. "I think I need to have a reference for the memories to trigger."

"Put your hands up," A voice said from behind them. Thor and Harry turned to see three seven foot tall armored men holding very dangerous looking rifles. (Marines) Two of the men had blue paint on the shoulders and legs of the armor. The third man had teal paint on the same appendages. Their faces could be seen in the opened helmet. Harry and Thor quickly did as ordered. "Who are you two?"

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet," Thor said. "This is my charge, Harry Potter."

"What are you doing here?" the teal man asked.

"Harry discovered and address for this Warp Gate and we came here to investigate. You are not what we expected to find."

"You don't strike me as allies of the Zerg," the teal one said and he lowered his rifle. The other two did the same. "I am Captain Raynor of the battleship Hyperion. I would suggest that you go back through the Warp Gate. This position is about to be overrun by the Zerg."

"What are the Zerg?" Harry asked. Already sounds of battle were coming from a ways off. Gunfire and screams were in no short supply today.

"Hope that you never meet them," Raynor said. "Go!" Thor and Harry took that as a cue and ran back through the Warp Gate. Raynor turned around and started shooting his rifle along with the other two soldiers.

Harry and Thor arrived back on Othala only minutes after they had left. "Well now what do we do?" Harry asked.

"It is your choice to make," Thor said. "What did you hope to find there?"

"I don't know if there ever was anything there or not," Harry said. "I was just drawn to it. I still am but we can't go back there as it is now."

"Then what do you want to do?" Thor asked.

"I would rather fight a god than go back to my relatives," Harry said. "Can I stay here?"

"I'm sure that it can be arranged."

­

July 31, 1991: Milky Way; Earth; Number 4 Privet Drive

Albus Dumbledore walked up the front lawn of Number Four. He was here to pick up his new student, Harry Potter for schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he rang the doorbell, a large rotund man answered the door.

"What do you want, freak?" the man asked with a scowl.

"I'm here for Harry," Dumbledore said. "Where is he?"

"Gone," Vernon said. "He disappeared in a flash of white light a month ago. I'd assumed your kind had taken him."

"There are anti-apparation wards all around this house," Dumbledore muttered. "He shouldn't have been able to get away." Silently, Dumbledore strode into the house much to the rage of Vernon. He searched the house ignoring the shouts coming from its inhabitants. When he was almost certain that Harry wasn't there, he found Vernon pointing a shotgun in his face.

"Get out of my house, freak!"

"Shut it, you despicable excuse for a man," Dumbledore said. "I am far above you." This angered Vernon and he pulled the trigger. The shell stopped an inch from Dumbledore's face. "That was the wrong move." He whipped out his wand. "Avada Kadavera." As Vernon fell to the ground, dead, Dumbledore went through the rest of the house casting the same spell on the man's wife and son. No one would ever know he was here.

August 10, 1996: Milky Way; Starship Beliskner; High Earth Orbit

"What are we doing back here, Thor?" Harry asked looking out from the bridge of the Beliskner. He had filed out into a handsome sixteen years old with tone muscles and had grown to five feet, seven inches tall. He no longer required glasses thanks to visual implants from the Asgard which increased his sight ten fold. He had had the Asgard change his hair color as well. Now it was a darker shade of brown about a quarter of the way to black. This way it was much less noticeable. In his line of work, you had to blend in with a crowd and black hair was too uncommon. His stunning green eyes remained, however.

"Our sensors have shown that Earth has activated its Stargate again," Thor said. "We have to make sure that they know what they're getting into."

"Humans never know what they're doing until they're five feet under," Harry said as they pulled into North American geosynchronous orbit. "What am I doing again?"

"We've located the Stargate already. It is in a facility known as Creek Mountain. When they activate the Stargate again, you will go down under cloak and go through with whomever they send through it. Try to find out what they're doing."

"If I have to show myself on the other side, I may need to use the Asgard weaponry. Shouldn't I get a Tauri weapon or something?" As soon as he'd finished speaking, Thor beamed a few things up from the planet and onto a nearby table. Harry walked over to it.

On the table was a set of clothes and a few weapons. There were brown cargo pants that allowed a lot of maneuverability. They were thick and didn't transfer energy easily. There was a red undershirt as well as a brown jacket. The jacket buttoned up and had a black collar. Several pockets were on the jacket. Four were on the outside and two on the inside. Both the pants and the jacket were slightly darker brown than his hair color. A belt was set aside from the rest. It had a back pouch and a holster for a handgun.

An assault rifle was on the table next to the clothes. It was an SA80 British service rifle with a thirty round magazine and an automatic fire rate of six hundred rounds a minute. In Harry's hands, it was the prefect weapon. Along with the rifle were ten magazines of ammunition. Two fragmentation grenades were next to rifle.

Harry smile and took the clothes. They fit easily on over his grey skin suit that the Asgard had given him. He buttoned up the jacket and placed the magazines in his pockets. He tucked an Asgard cloaking device that was always wrapped around his left wrist underneath the sleeves. It was basically a small wrist warmer with a single button on it.

Harry grabbed his personal Browning Hi-Power handgun from the table. It had been taken by an Asgard for study a dozen years ago. When it was determined that it was extremely weak, they upgraded it. In place of a magazine was a small Asgard power source. The firing mechanism was taken out and replaced by an energy weapon. When fired, red energy shot out. If the weapon's safety was on, it fired stun shots. If the safety was off, it fired kill shots that could take the life of almost any bio signature. He placed the weapon in his belt holster with the safety on. Lastly, Harry put on a brown baseball cap that he'd made using the Asgard beaming technology.

"Well, I'm ready to go whenever they are," Harry said. At first, Harry had been sitting there waiting to be beamed out any second. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Finally after three hours, he was beamed down into the Creek Mountain facility.

Harry arrived stealthily with his cloaking device on. The usual white flash did not occur as it was a stealth setting. While it couldn't go nearly as far and didn't look cool, it was a necessity on stealth missions. His cloaking device would last for twenty minutes at the most. Harry watched as a team of military personnel walked through the Gate. Just before it shut down, Harry hurled himself through the event horizon.

Harry came out on the other side. All of the military guys were frozen from the molecular reconstruction. Harry wasn't because he was used to it. He quickly moved behind one of the pillars in the pyramid they had arrived in.

Throughout the rest of the day, Harry watched from the shadows and from his cloak as the military guys personally led the people of the planet, Abydos, in a revolution against the false god Ra. Only once did Harry fight and that was when he was snuck up on by a group of Jaffa. They had quickly fallen to his SA80.

Harry watched as Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson used a nuclear weapon to destroy Ra. He smiled a few times when he saw the goodbye between the soldiers and the doctor. He followed the three surviving military members back through the Stargate leaving Abydos behind. As soon as he stepped through the Gate again, Thor beamed him back up to the Beliskner.

"You were gone longer than I expected," Thor said. "What happened?"

"The United States went to a nearby planet called Abydos. There they fought against Ra and actually blew him up."

"The humans killed a Goa'uld System Lord?" Thor asked disbelievingly.

"Bingo," Harry said. "Fortunately they think that there are only two Stargates and aren't going to try any more stunts like that again." Thor nodded and the Beliskner left Earth orbit for Othala. Harry took a seat next to Thor's 'throne' for the journey.

"What do you plan to do?" Thor asked him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking up at his mentor.

"I have watched you for a long time," Thor said. "I can tell that you want to get away from us for a while. And so I ask, what do you plan to do?"

Harry sighed. Thor always saw right through him. "I don't know, Thor. My memories have been calling me back that planet for years now. I want to go back there but I know that I can't; not without a tank at least. I'm tired of doing little recon missions against the replicators. I want to actually make a difference."

"I understand that," Thor said. "You are like a son to me, Harry," he said. The Beliskner began to change course heading for a planet in the Milky Way galaxy. They came out around a planet that was shrouded in darkness.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"This is an Ancient planet that few know about anymore. It is mostly destroyed but there are ships down there that you can use. We cannot because we do not have the Ancient gene. You do."

"You're really going to let me use an Ancient ship?" Harry asked skeptically. They were both beamed down to the planet.

Harry raised his rifle in alarm. That wasn't what he was expecting. The planet had a dark cloud cover all around it but there were a few platforms in the sky that provided light making it a somewhat grey landscape. Thor and Harry stood on a floating platform looking out across a plain where several dozen ships were in dry-dock.

"Whoa," Harry said. "I can really use one of these things?"

"There larger ships are Aurora Class vessels," Thor said. "They would require twenty Neutrino Ion Generators to power it up half way. We cannot spare more than four to power your ship."

"Which of these ships can run on four?" Harry asked observing the ships.

"That one over there," Thor said, pointing to one ship in the center of a row of ships, "is the most powerful ship that can run on just four Generators."

The ship had two large wings that stretched out and slightly downward from the main structure and began in the back of the ship near the engines. The two wings both had landing bays and weapons on the top and bottom. On the ends of the wings were large energy cannons that stretched forward to about half the total length of the ship. The main structure was rectangular and was about a hundred and fifty yards long in total. There were ten rail guns on the ship and ten missile tubes in the main structure. (Think Behemoth Class Battle Cruisers from Star Craft only downsized.)

"How powerful is that ship?" Harry asked.

"It is slightly more powerful than the Beliskner," Thor said.

"I guess I have my ship," Harry said and they were beamed onto the bridge.

Harry looked around the bridge of his new ship. It was situated towards the back of the ship and was in a raised part that was hardly noticeable from the rest of the ribbed body. There was a command chair in the center on a raised pedestal. To the left and right were two more chairs with computers in front of them. Harry knew that the left one was for weapons and the right was for flying. Behind the chairs were several screens that displayed lesser functions of the ship and all had their own station. The entire ship could, however, be controlled from the control chair if need be.

Harry stepped forward and sat down in the padded control chair. It was comfortable and held his weight quite well. There were armrests with small grip bars at the front. Harry placed his hands on the bars and was instantly connected to the ship. In this position, Harry had complete control over everything at once but once his mind was linked to the ship, all he had to do was sit in the command chair to perform most functions.

"This is a cool ship," Harry said scanning the ordinance. The rail guns were energy based and had a near limitless supply of ammunition. There were ten auto loading missile tubes in front of the bridge with twenty missiles each. The rearmost tubes were reserved for nuclear missiles. Drone weapons were stored all around the ship. There were several thousand drones. "It doesn't have a name, though."

"If this is to be your ship then you must name it."

"In that case, from now on this ship shall be known as the Corona," Harry proclaimed proudly.

"I shall return in one hour with the four Generators," Thor said. "I'll also bring your personal effects."

"Right, Thor, see you in an hour," Harry said going into a waking sleep looking over the statistics of the Corona. An hour passed in the blink of an eye for Harry.

"Harry," Thor said standing in front of the control chair.

"Thor?" Harry said. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"I have already returned."

"Huh," Harry said. He had long since gotten over the true technological prowess of the Asgard. "The Generators are in place and the ship can fly," Harry said. "Get back to Beliskner. I'll bring the Corona into orbit." Thor nodded and beamed back up to his ship.

Harry concentrated without using the control handles. The Corona lifted into the air and propelled itself through the thick cloud cover and into low orbit. The Corona didn't stop until it reached high orbit around the planet and had pulled up beside the Beliskner.

"So Thor, if I'm going to be leaving for a while, can you upgrade my SA80 like you did with my Browning?" Harry asked.

"If you come with me back to Othala, I will upgrade it however you wish," Thor said. After receiving the affirmative from Harry, the two ships entered hyperspace, leaving the Ancient shipyard behind.

September 8, 1997: Milky Way; Chulak; City

"Damn," Harry muttered as he dove into the shadows to avoid a Jaffa patrol. His cloaking device was out of power and he was deep inside enemy territory. The patrol didn't notice a thing and kept moving along.

Harry was in Chulak searching for information on Apophis, one of the Goa'uld System Lords. Apparently, he was choosing a host for his queen, Amonet. Rather than run in all gun ho, Harry decided that stealth was key. Right now he was inside Apophis' fortress searching for the prisoners. The Corona was in high orbit under cloak.

Harry crept down the halls. He heard a bass induced voice speaking. _"Kill the rest."_ The voice said. It was quickly followed by screams.

"I can save these people! Help me!" The voice belonged to someone Harry knew but couldn't remember.

"Many have said that," another, deeper voice said. There was a short pause, then: "But you are the first I believed could do it!" Staff weapon blasts started going off. Harry ran towards the fire and found the prisoners. He fired two bursts of bullets from his SA80 into the two guards. They quickly fell. He looked into the cell as Colonel Jack O'Neill used a staff weapon to shoot a hole in the wall.

"Wait!" Harry said. Jack and a Jaffa turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Tell me how to open the door and I'll tell you," Harry said. The Jaffa, a man named Teal'c, told him what to do and a second later Harry was in the cell with them. "I'm Harry Potter. I'll help you get out of here, Colonel."

"How do you know me?" Jack asked.

Harry mentally cursed. He'd screwed up but covered it quickly. "I've been hiding here for a while and watched you come in. Can we get out of here?"

"Right, let's go," Jack said and they made their way to the hole in the wall where the prisoners had escaped. Teal'c did not come.

"I have no place to go" Teal'c said.

"For this you can stay at my place, now come on," Jack said and Teal'c too came over.

The ragtag group of prisoners, soldiers and Jaffa ran across the country side towards the Stargate. A loud whining sound alerted them to the appearance of Death Gliders. Teal'c and Jack used their Staff Weapons against the fighters but did little damage. Harry knew the capabilities of his SA80 and knew that he wouldn't be able to do a thing so he held his fire. After two passes, the Glider was shot down by a surface to air missile from one Major Kowalski of SG2.

The group ran the last of the way to the Stargate. Jack ordered Daniel to dial the Gate and the soldiers took up defensive positions. Jaffa were coming at them from two directions. Harry took up a position near Jack but far enough away to not get caught in crossfire. As a line of Jaffa came over the ridge, Carter used the claymores, killing the first wave and then the second wave when they came.

As the third wave came over and around the ridge, the Gate activated. Harry started firing his rifle along with the other soldiers. He only carried two clips on him because that was all he needed. The first clip had two hundred thousand rounds in the space of one magazine using Asgard technology to shrink it. Every fifty shots, however, the rifle had to cool down for exactly three seconds before it could be fired again.

The second clip he carried was a power source for a more powerful version of the system found in his Browning. He didn't use this clip because he'd have to show his advanced technology in front of the Tauri.

Harry fired continuously against the Jaffa but there were simply too many. When the last of the prisoners went through the Gate, Jack ordered the rest of the soldiers to go through and that he'd be the last one to go through. Unofficially, Harry would be second to last. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Major Kowalski get attacked by a Goa'uld symbiote. Harry turned his rifle on the small creature and with the accuracy of a sniper; the shot tore the serpent's head off.

"Thanks for that," Kowalski said before diving through the Gate. Harry backed into the event horizon still shooting. He came out in the SGC and stopped shooting immediately. Jack came diving through a second later and the Iris closed. Several loud bumps were heard as the enemy Jaffa impacted the titanium shield.

Harry turned around to see a bald man approach Colonel O'Neill. "Colonel, what happened out there?" he asked.

"Well General, we were captured and thanks to Harry and Teal'c, we escaped and came back home. Did you miss us?" Harry just barely hid behind a mask of impassiveness. This was extremely amusing.

"We'll have a debriefing in one hour," Hammond said. "Mr. Potter, I would ask you to come as well."

"Yes sir," Harry said. An hour later, he was happily sitting in the briefing room with his rifle in his lap.

"I would ask you to leave you weapon in the armory, Mr. Potter," Hammond said.

"I mean no offense, General, but I need to keep everything I own where I can see it otherwise someone might just come in and steal it." Hammond nodded and Jack chuckled before they began the debriefing.

"And so, with Harry and Teal'c, we fought our way through the Stargate," Jack concluded his report.

"And just who are you, Mr. Potter?" Hammond asked Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "Please, call me Harry. I hate being called Mr. Potter. I don't even know why I kept the name. My adoptive father is dead."

"What do you plan to do now?" Hammond asked.

"Well," Harry said after a moment of thought. "I've been bored for the past month or so. Is there any chance that I could join an SG Team? I assure you that I have exceptional combat ability and am quite a diplomat. I even know ten other languages and have a few contacts."

"It'll have to be taken up with the president but I don't think that will be problem," Hammond said. "In the meantime, we'll set up a VIP room for you."

­­

January 13, 1998: Milky Way; Stargate Command; Gate Room

Harry stood in the Gate Room along with all the other members of SG1. He along with Teal'c had been accepted onto SG1 and they were now a five man team. Harry had been given the rank of Honorary Captain, giving him the command and privileges of a Captain, but wasn't a part of the actual military.

Though he was now military, he didn't use the combat fatigues that the other members used. Instead, he just wore his usual brown jacket and pants. His SA80 was held on a strap around his neck. He had three blocks of C4 and two grenades on his belt. He had tuned an earpiece that he always wore to SG1's frequency.

He'd been on Earth for several months now. Each mission was pretty simple. They had been on many missions but had barely fired his weapon. He'd in fact been quite bored. One incident when a Goa'uld named Hathor had taken control of all of the men on the base. Harry and Teal'c, the only two men not to have been controlled helped the women defeat Hathor. The Goa'uld had, however, stepped through the Stargate seconds before Harry could take the final shot.

"Testing," Jack said into his radio. He always did this before missions to make sure that Harry's earpiece worked right.

"I hear you, Jack," Harry said. Carter was the only one that always called him Sir.

"Chevron seven, locked," Walter said from the control room and the Gate activated

"SG1, you have a go," Hammond said. They all walked up to the Gate and walked through.

The came out on a forested world designated P2X-582. A MALP had been sent before hand and everything had come out okay. It wasn't okay, actually. The second they had stepped through the Gate, ten seven foot tall armored soldiers were pointing very dangerous looking guns at them. Nine of them had blue paint while one had teal.

Harry looked at the teal soldier. "Raynor?" he said.

The teal man looked at him for a moment before recognizing him. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Harry nodded. "Lower your weapons, they're allies."

"Harry, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Jack. I met these guys a few years back." He addressed Raynor. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"We're on this planet for supplies," Raynor said.

"Where are the Zerg?" Harry asked. "You seemed pretty scared of them last time we met."

"There is a small army of them on this planet," Raynor said. "Again, I suggest that you go back where you came from."

"No, I'm not going back this time," Harry said. He turned to the rest of SG1. "You guys should head back. Things could get ugly around here. I'll be back eventually. I can't say when as I don't know, but I will be back."

"We can't just leave you here," Jack said. "If you die, I'll have to do the paperwork." That wasn't exactly what Jack meant but it was the easiest to say.

"I'll be fine, Jack. I have the technology to survive. Go, before this gets in over your head." Jack, albeit reluctantly dialed the Gate. He'd long since realized that while under his command, Harry wouldn't do anything if he didn't think it was the right thing to do. There was nothing he could do to stop the seventeen year old who looked like a twenty year old. Harry watched as SG1 disappeared through the event horizon.

"Why are you staying?" Raynor asked as Harry took out his rifle clip. Harry took another identical one and replaced it. He then flicked the safety off.

"For seven years, I've wanted to know what the Zerg are and what connection they have to my past. Now, I have the chance to find out."

Raynor smiled. "Well in that case, come with me. I'll get a weapon for you. That one looks too primitive to work against these things."

"Trust me Jim, this rifle is more advanced than anything you have." Harry took something out of his back pouch. It was a rectangular object with several buttons on it. Harry pressed a sequence before putting it away. "My command ship, the Corona, will be here in half an hour," Harry said. "Is the Hyperion nearby?"

"Yeah, it's in orbit," Raynor said.

"Good," Harry said. "Make sure that transports are ready to get us out of here."

"It's already done," Raynor said. "We'll be able to leave in twenty minutes when my crews get the Xel'Naga artifact from the ruin."

Harry froze. "Did you just say Xel'Naga?"

"Yes, they're the ones that first inhabited the galaxy," Raynor said.

"Sir!" Harry and Raynor turned to see a Marine running up to them. "Sir, the Zerg have been spotted moving towards this position. We'll be overrun in a matter of minutes!"

"Shit," Raynor muttered. "If the Zerg get this artifact, we're all dead. Sergeant, have the men set up defensive positions around the mouth of the complex. Harry, follow me."

Raynor and Harry ran through the forest towards a cliff. Raynor, in his marine armor, had to run much slower for Harry to keep up. Eventually, they came to a large cliff with a cavern in the side. Marines and medics were running around setting up defensive positions. Harry and Raynor quickly made their way to the mouth of the cave.

"What's in there?" Harry asked gesturing to the cave.

"There is an ancient Xel'Naga artifact in there that could prove useful," Raynor explained as they got into a trench. "As it is, my men haven't discovered it. I'm going to recall them immediately."

"How did you know where to find this thing?" Harry asked.

"One of my contacts, the Moebius Foundation, tipped us as to where various artifacts are and we go there to try and get them before the Zerg do."

"Well, consider this artifact mine if you aren't willing to go through till the end," Harry said. He got up and ran full speed into the cavern listening to Raynor curse.

Harry ran through until he came to a fork in the road. Some seventh or eighth sense was telling him where to go so he ran down the left hand hall. He came to another fork, going left again and then a third time before going right twice and then left once. It took him ten minutes to get to a larger room with a single pedestal in the center.

Harry didn't waste any time in running up to the pedestal. On it was a ten inch long, half inch thick cylindrical handle. It had a personalized grip and a small opening at the top clearly showed which side was which. A power strip along the side displayed the amount of power left. It had a little over eighty percent power left. From the looks of it, it was at least two hundred years old if not older.

Harry grabbed the handle and pulled it off of the pedestal. He immediately felt a mental link to the object. It was Ancient, just like the Corona. He quickly processed the information he was receiving. The handle was a beam saber, a prototype Warp Blade. When mentally activated, it extended to a four foot long azure blade of pure energy.

Harry slipped the blade, called a Warp Saber, into his back pouch. With a storage system like his bullet clip, it easily held the ten inch handle. Harry then turned around and ran back out the reverse way that he had entered. In his haste, he missed the flashing light on the side of the pedestal.

Harry came out of the cavern to a fierce battle. Zerglings and Hydraliasks had penetrated the first trench and were assaulting the second trench. Drop ships could be heard in the air.

Harry raised his rifle and fired a shot at a Hydralisk. The red two inch long beam penetrated the creature's head. The scythe-handed alien was critically wounded and another shot from Harry killed it. He ran forward firing off two shots for every one Zerg. He killed twenty Zerg on his run to the third trench where Raynor was situated.

"Jim; get your men to the transports!" Harry yelled over the gunfire. "I'll cover your retreat! Just leave one transport waiting for me near the cliff!" Raynor nodded before ordering all of his soldiers to bound back through his radio.

Harry stood and set his rifle to automatic. He fired at a rate of five hundred rounds per minute into the advancing Zerg. Dozens upon dozens were cut down in their fanatic attempt to kill the humans. One Hydralisk got too close to him and tried to cut into him with its arms. Harry instinctively grabbed the Warp Saber from his pouch, activated is and sliced upwards into the Hydralisk. The alien was cut in half and burned.

Harry didn't spare the dead creature a single glance as he turned tail and ran towards the last remaining drop ship. He leapt into the lifting craft just before Hydralisk spikes tore through where he was once standing. Marines in the ship fired rounds out of the closing door covering their escape.

Harry breathed in deep as the ship entered low orbit and docked with the Hyperion. The Hyperion looked shockingly like the Corona but was large and less powerful. The battle cruiser had likely been designed based on the Corona's structure. Already Mutalisks and Scourge were throwing themselves against the Hyperion's defenses.

Just before the hanger bay of the Hyperion closed behind them, Harry saw the Corona drop out of hyperspace. Harry pressed a button on the square in his pouch and was beamed to the Corona's bridge much to the surprise of the marines.

Harry got into the control chair immediately after arrival. He grasped the control bars tightly and fell into the waking sleep of total control. Mutalisks and Scourge were altering course to come and attack the Corona. In all relativity, this was a small Zerg swarm, only about a thousand Zerg.

Harry aimed the rail guns and loaded a nuclear missile into tube two. Small rapid fire lasers shot out from the ten rail guns on the ship destroying dozens of Mutalisks every second. The more agile Scourges were harder to destroy and a few impacted the Corona's shields. The nuke finished loading after several seconds of intense fighting and Harry launched it on bio-proximity fuse. The missile drove deep into the Zerg fleet and detonated when a Scourge attempted to destroy it.

The explosion was massive. Everything was blinded for a brief moment when a giant flash of white light broke over the horizon. When the flash faded, Harry and the Hyperion observed the destruction caused by the nuke. All of the Zerg except for the ones directly attacking the two cruisers were annihilated.

"Harry, is that you?" Harry came out of the total concentration and brought Raynor's face on screen. Now out of his armor, Harry saw just how haggard he really looked. (Look up Jim Raynor and look for the picture with a cigarette for the description.

"It's me, Jim," Harry said. "How's your ship doing?"

"We're still mostly in one piece," Raynor said. "If your ship hadn't shown up, we probably would have been dead."

"Then it's a good thing that I showed up," Harry said. The Corona told him that several targets were approaching. "Hey Jim; my ships sensors have picked up seven ships approaching. They're Goa'uld Hataks; long range mother ships."

"Are they a real threat?" Raynor asked.

"They're a threat to you," Harry said. "I can fight them all and hopefully win." The Corona again told him about more ships. "Now I have three more ships approaching from the other direction. I've never seen these before." At the same time, the ships came out of hyperspace. Three Protoss Carriers were behind the Hyperion and the Corona. The seven Hataks came out in front.

"Attention unknown vessels," a voice said on all frequencies. A Jaffa appeared on the Corona's screen. "This planet has been claimed by the God Apophis. If you do not retreat, we will destroy you."

"This is Harry Potter of the Ancient ship Corona," Harry said. "The Goa'uld have no right to claim this planet as it already falls under Ancient control. Leave this space at once or I will fire on you."

"The Ancients are dead!" the Jaffa exclaimed. "You will be destroyed for your insolence." The face disappeared and the Hataks opened fire.

The gold energy blasts from the Hataks impacted the Corona's blue shield. The shields lowered to eighty seven percent having already been damaged by Scourge. Harry directed the rail gun fire against the enemy ships, concentrating on the lead vessel. He charged the wing cannons and loaded two normal missiles into the launch tubes.

The wing cannons fired three shots every two seconds against the lead Hatak. The shields had already been brought down from the rail gun fire and two shots tore clean through the ship. Harry changed fire to the second Hatak, this time firing his missiles. As the shields reached eighty percent, the missiles broke through the weakened shields and destroyed the ship.

Harry at this point began to attack all the targets at once. Five rail guns attacked one Hatak while the other five attacked incoming Gliders. One wing cannon attacked another Hatak while the other attacked a third. Drone weapons shot out of the Corona and aided the other forms of weapons in fighting the ships. The three ships that were being attacked were destroyed. Harry concentrated his fire on one of the two remaining Hatak, easily destroying it. As the last Hatak tried to flee, twenty drones tore into it while wing cannons and rail guns attacked. It didn't last ten seconds of concentrated fire.

"That was very impressive." Harry allowed for a face to be brought up on screen. It showed a High Templar standing there. "I am surprised that the Terrans could create such a powerful assault craft."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," Harry said. "State your name and business here."

"A sensor we put on the Xel'Naga artifact told us that it was being stolen. I was sent here to retrieve it," the Templar said.

Raynor's face appeared next to the Templar's on the screen. "If the Protoss did put a tracker on the artifact, Artanis or Zeratul would have come; not send a messenger boy."

"Petty human," the Templar said. "You could never understand our government."

Raynor smiled. "Now I know that you aren't with the others. I know that the Protoss would show some respect to me. Hell, I was offered a place on Shakuras with them." The Templar growled and his face disappeared.

"I thought that went rather well," Harry said as the Carriers started launching Interceptors. Raynor just laughed as both ships prepared for combat.

The Hyperion started charging its Yamato Gun as the Corona launched drones. The rail guns tore through the Interceptors with ease but the Carriers either had an unlimited number of them or kept rebuilding them. Drones slammed into the Carriers, easily bypassing the shields. The explosions were somehow dampened, however.

Harry noticed the lack of damage done by the drones. It appeared that only the kinetic energy was damaging the ship's armor. Harry increased the engine power and advanced towards the ships. He fired wing cannon shots on one of the escort Carriers. The cannon shots impacted a blue shield and did not actual damage to the ship. It did, however, severely weaken the shields. The Hyperion's Yamato Gun fired a second later and broke through the shields. The Carrier stood no chance against the modified weapon.

With two Carriers left, Harry started firing on the other escort. The wing cannons did massive damage to the shield and them to the ship itself when the shields failed. The Carrier broke apart and exploded. The last Carrier was destroyed quickly by a combined attack from the Hyperion and the Corona.

"Well, Jim, we seemed to have quite a few enemies," Harry said. "I'd like to meet with you personally. Can I transport over to the Hyperion now?"

"Of course, I'll send a Drop Ship," Raynor said.

"That won't be necessary," Harry said and beamed directly to the Hyperion's bridge.

Raynor nearly fell over in shock at seeing his friend appear out of nowhere. A few guards pulled out side arms upon seeing him. "Stand down," Raynor said regaining his balance. The guards lowered their weapons.

"Greetings Captain Raynor," Harry said with a bow.

"Greetings," Raynor said. "So, what did you want to meet about?"

"I've just been attacked by highly advanced aliens that I have never heard of or seen before," Harry said. "You seem to know them. I want to know where you and these aliens came from."

"What do you offer us in return?" Raynor asked.

"In return I can offer you my services and some technology that may be of use," Harry said. "Hopefully we can work out an agreement."

"I'm sure we can."

The next few hours were spent with the two of them pouring over star charts and maps, Raynor telling Harry about the Koprulu Sector and the Protoss and Zerg. The Koprulu Sector was a region of space about three times the size of the Sol system. It wasn't in the Milky Way but rather in the Andromeda galaxy. They had their own version of Earth as well that bore no resemblance to the Earth in the Milky Way.

Raynor and his Raiders were the most wanted criminals in the Koprulu Sector. They had come to the Milky Way for a year to gather supplies before heading back into the Koprulu so that they could help fight the Zerg. Apparently, the faction that they had fought on the planet was a rouge Brood that had escaped Kerrigan's control.

Raynor also explained that the planet that Thor and Harry had Gated to seven years before was in the Koprulu Sector on a planet called Auir. Harry then told Raynor of the Corona and what he could do to the Hyperion to add to its abilities. Harry offered copies of his own rail guns and several nuclear missiles. In return, Harry would receive the Hyperion's weapon schematics and be allowed to return to the Koprulu Sector with the Raiders. Even he got bored every now and then.

"This is quite a lopsided deal," Raynor said after a few hours. "You're giving us a ton and all you ask in return is weapon schematics and a chance to fight the Zerg."

"The Zerg are a pretty nasty race and I would love to get a crack at them," Harry said. "Besides, I went to Auir because I felt a drawing to the planet. I'd also love to go back there."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but Auir has been overrun with Zerg."

"Even better," Harry said. "Listen Jim, I have to prepare for the mission. Take this," Harry handed Raynor a tracking device. "If you ever need help, just call."

"Thanks, Harry," Raynor said.

"Don't mention it," Harry said before beaming out.

­

December 28, 1997: Pegasus Galaxy; High Orbit; Sateda

Harry walked into the Corona's bridge. He'd been traveling for almost three weeks to get to the Pegasus Galaxy. He was now in orbit over a planet that the Ancients had colonized soon after coming to the galaxy. Known now as Sateda, it had an advanced civilization of humans living on the ground oblivious to the Ancient structure three hundred yards beneath the surface of the capital city.

Harry cloaked the ship as soon as he entered orbit. He was dressed in his brown jacket, pants and red undershirt as always. His hair had grown out quite a bit during the journey. While before he was going to cut it, Harry decided to let it grow out a bit. It now cropped just below his shoulders and he kept it in a single large braid. His bangs were kept out of it since they had remained shorter than the rest. They cropped just above his eyebrows and were extremely defined. (Think Duo from Gundam Wing only with a shorter braid and green eyes.)

Harry had his SA80 in his hand set to stun mode. Here, he wasn't worried about showing off his technology. His cloaking device was hidden under the left sleeve. If not for the rifle, he'd probably blend right in.

Harry beamed down onto the top of building in the only city on the planet. The Ancient facility underneath the city had shielding that blocked all transport in. He'd have to find the normal entrance somewhere in the city. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't checked the life signs around where he had beamed in and appeared in front of a middle-aged man and woman.

The man had long dreadlocks that were tied up in the back. He was the quickest to react. In less than a second after Harry's arrival, the man had a handgun pointed at Harry's head.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"Shit," Harry said to himself. "I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this," Harry said again with a bow. "I hadn't intended for anyone to know that I was here."

"You haven't answered my question," the man said.

"I am Duo Solo," Harry said. During the trip he had come up with an alias for dealing with other cultures. The less people that knew of Harry, son of Thor, the better it was for him. "I came from the Milky Way galaxy."

"I am Ronan Dex," the man said. "I happen to work for the military here and I'm sure that they would love to get their hands on you."

"If you have any intention to capture me, you had best be rid of it," Harry, now Duo, laughed. "I can and will vanish into thin air if you make any serious move against me."

Ronan lowered his gun. "Melina, go back home. I'll deal with this." The woman, Melina, turned and ran down a nearby set of stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"No one here knows it, but there is tunnel system beneath this city," Harry said. "It might have some things that I could use."

"Why should I let you take what's rightfully ours?" Ronan asked.

Harry sighed. "Listen, I can make it so that you never even knew I existed. I can disappear or I could kill you right now before you had time to react. Fortunately, I'm not that kind of guy. If you help me find the entrance to this complex, I'll let you keep eighty percent of what's in there as long as I take the plans for it."

"If there are weapons down there, the military will do everything in their power to take them," Ronan said. "I'm all for getting advanced weapons for my people but not if it will mean tyranny. I'll help you find this place and help you any way after that under the condition that you take all of the weapons."

Harry's eyes widened. "That is the last thing that I would expect. You've got yourself a deal, Ronan Dex."

Harry and Ronan spent the next twenty minutes looking around the city. They eventually had to enter a subway and then had to find a tunnel underneath one of the tracks. When they had the trapdoor open, they dropped in and closed the door behind them. Harry had night vision thanks to his Ocular Implants but Ronan did not. Harry gave him a pair of night vision goggles he'd stolen from the SGC.

The duo made their way through a tunnel complex. There were no rooms on either side of the passage they were in. After two minutes of walking, they came to a door. They opened it carefully using military protocol and stepped through. On the other side was an elevator. Either the power supply was dead or turned off because the lift didn't work.

Harry and Ronan plied their way into the floor of the lift, pulling one panel away. It gave them a clear view of an elevator shaft that went straight down. Harry grabbed a magnet pulley and attached it to the floor of the lift. It snug closely on and Harry prepared himself to fall down into the shaft. He'd given another set to Ronan. Harry turned off the brake and let himself freefall for six seconds before they came to the floor.

Harry took the pulley off his belt and grabbed his rifle. They were right next to a door now. They pried it open and walked in. They found themselves in another hall with several doors on both sides. Harry had a faint memory of this place and walked down the hall further. Ronan followed him wordlessly. They came to a final door directly in front of them. Harry opened it and stepped inside.

The room they entered was small, about ten feet by ten feet. There were several consoles around the walls but the most attracting piece was in the center. It was a triangular pedestal with two hexagonal cylinders sitting on the top. One was inside the pedestal and was active. Harry knew what these were. They were Zero Point Modules which created an artificial region of subspace and drew phenomenal amounts of energy from it.

Harry grabbed all three of them, pulling out the last one. The second he did, alarms started going off in Ancient. Harry was fortunate enough to understand that they were screaming "Self-Detonation in thirty seconds."

"What is that?" Ronan asked over the blaring sirens.

"It's saying that this facility is going to self-destruct in thirty seconds!" Harry screamed. Harry knew that the bomb wouldn't damage the city above them, just create a small earthquake. He grabbed Ronan's arm and beamed them out of the now unshielded complex.

Harry and Ronan next appeared on the bridge of the Corona. Ronan was in shock at having suddenly disappeared but there were more important matters.

"That complex is going to destroy the city!" Ronan said.

"The bomb will destroy the complex but won't cause more than a small earthquake in the city," Harry said, setting the ZPMs on the floor. "The instant the quake is over, I'll beam you back down to the surface of the planet."

"That's it?" Ronan asked. "Now you're just going to leave?"

"You won't get any lost sleep," Harry said. "You won't remember any of this until I want you to." With that, Harry placed his hand on Ronan's head and used Asgard technology to suck out all of the memories of the past hour. Ronan's body sagged and Harry caught him. When the quake stopped, Harry beamed Ronan down into his house. The man would never know that he'd talked and worked with the last living Ancestor.

January 3, 1998: Milky Way; High Orbit; Earth

Harry walked through the halls of the Corona. When he'd placed the ZPMs into the Corona's power system, he'd found that two of them were at one hundred percent capacity and the third was at ninety eight percent capacity. It was enough power to light up every circuit on Earth for a day.

With the ZPMs, Harry had enough power to fly back to Earth in five days on low power. En route, he had received a transmission from Raynor saying that Hyperion would head back to the Koprulu Sector in two days. He'd come back to Earth to make his leave of SG1 official and to let them know that he was okay. All of them had taken a real liking to him and would want to know that he was safe.

Harry sat in the command chair as the ship came out of hyperspace. He'd absently been reading a book he'd taken from the SGC but the book dropped to the floor when Harry saw two Hatak mother ships over Earth. The ships turned at his arrival and started to fire weapons. Apparently he'd worked up a reputation by destroying Apophis's fleet a month earlier.

Harry raised the shields to full power. When the gold energy blasts hit the now orange shield, Harry received another surprise. Ten Goa'uld blasts had taken one percent of shields away. Without the ZPMs, that would be ten percent of his normal shields. The Hataks had been upgraded since he'd left.

Harry fired back at one of the ships using the rail guns and sporadic wing cannon blasts. While he did this he scanned the ships. He was surprised to find three human life signs when the ships should have been entirely Goa'uld. Harry realized that these life signs must have been SG1 trying to stop the attack. He couldn't beam them out through the enemy's shields but Harry did focus his attacks on the second Hatak. The ship was quickly dispatched. Harry stopped firing his wing cannons and instead resorted to his forward rail guns. The small shots destroyed the fighter bay and weapons.

Harry's attacks had severely weakened the shields. He cloaked the Corona a ways away from the ship and beamed directly in front of the human life signs. Jack fell over when Harry appeared and the loyal Jaffa quickly raised their weapons.

"Hold your fire," Sam quickly said and the Jaffa lowered their weapons. "Harry, is that you?"

"Hello Sam," Harry said. "I must say that when I showed up here that this was not what I expected."

"Harry, it's good to see you," Jack said. "We'll get the introductions underway when we can destroy the ships."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked absently.

"We have C4 set all around this ship but we have no idea how to take care of the other one," Sam said.

"If we can ring over to the other vessel and disable their shields, we may be able to destroy both ships," a gray haired Jaffa, Bra'tak, said.

"That won't be necessary Master Bra'tak," Harry said. "I have already destroyed the second Hatak ship and nearly destroyed this one before I realized that you were here. If we can disable this ship's shields, we can all be transported to my ship."

"You have a ship?" Sam asked.

"Later," Harry said.

They spent the next ten minutes making their way to the shield generators. The troupe of eight was now standing on a balcony looking down at the generator.

"Now we must climb down several levels and attack the shields with our weapons," Bra'tak said. As he began to move, Jack grabbed two grenades out of his vest, pulled the pins and dropped them off the balcony. The shields went down with a small explosion.

"Grenades," Jack said simply. "Harry, you said we had a way off this ship?"

"Yeah, just a second," Harry said. He beamed them all over to the Corona's bridge and himself to the command chair. SG1 and the group of Jaffa were very surprised. They all had their unique reactions that aren't worth mentioning. "Just watch the Star Trek battle," Harry said with a smile.

The Corona uncloaked and advanced towards the wounded Hatak. Harry overcharged his wing cannons and fired them at the same time. The Hatak exploded in a fantastic explosion. Harry set the Corona for a course that would take them to the SGC.

The people in the SGC were in silent awe as they watched an enormous battleship float over their mountain complex. They were in less than silent awe when SG1 and the Jaffa group appeared in the Gate Room in a flash of white light. Harry didn't wait around long and moved the Corona out of the atmosphere. He'd let Jack do the talking. His SG1 patch was in Jack's vest pocket but wouldn't know it was there until he emptied it.

January 5, 1998: Void; Andromeda-Milky Way; Battle Cruiser Hyperion

Harry had beamed over to the Hyperion as soon as he came out of hyperspace. Raynor was somewhat used to it by now. The two greeted each other like old friends.

"Harry, welcome back," Raynor said. Jim turned to one of them men on the bridge. "Captain Horner, activate the engines and set the ship for the Koprulu Sector." A middle-aged man nodded and went about his task. "Harry, please follow me to the briefing room."

Harry and Raynor walked through the Hyperion for a few moments before entering a small room. It had a four person table and four chairs. A large screen was on one of the walls. Harry and Raynor took their seats and the screen activated showing the Koprulu Sector. Raynor grabbed a laser pointer from the desk and used it on the screen.

"This is the planet Moria," Raynor said pointing to a blue world. "It's a Terran stronghold that has a truly enormous amount of resources. The Terran Dominion has placed a significant force there to protect it. The Hyperion's crew is under equipped to fight the Dominion or the Zerg at this point so we're going to raid the planet."

"What do they have down there?" Harry asked as the screen zoomed in on Moria.

"Our contacts on the planet tell us that they have a squadron of Viking transformable assault walkers as air support. There is a division of Marines and Siege Tanks. A small fleet of Battle Cruisers is in orbit around the planet. The actual people of Moria have five antique Goliath combat walkers."

"That's quite the arsenal," Harry remarked. "What are we stealing?"

"We're going to strike at dawn in a military outpost," Raynor said, highlighting a piece of the planet. "They'll be on the end of night patrol and tired. The relief fighters will be slow to get in the air and we should be able to get a team of Marines into the complex before air support is a threat. Once inside the complex, the Marines will make their way to the main hanger where the Vikings are kept. They will pilot the Vikings out of the complex while the Hyperion and the Corona provide top cover."

"Are there any Battle Cruisers in dry dock?" Harry asked. "Those would be valuable assets if we could get a hold of them."

"I think that all of the ships are in space," Raynor said. "If you really want some Battle Cruisers, I'm sure that we could raid a Dominion shipyard somewhere along the line. The problem is manning them."

"I can create a system that can make a standard Minotaur class Battle Cruiser operation with just one pilot and six gunners," Harry said. "Moving on, are the Goliaths in the hanger as well?"

"From what our sources say, yes," Raynor said. "I'm not having our men grab them because the Vikings are more powerful and a better asset."

"I'll head in with the Marines," Harry said suddenly. "I want to get at least one Goliath so that I can study it. I'll target it and transport it up to the Corona's hanger bay."

"Harry, we need the Corona for this," Raynor said urgently. "If you're with the assault team then no one can fly your ship."

"Jim, it is more advanced than any Terran ship you've ever seen. Do you really think that there isn't an auto-fire sequence? It'll take me five minutes to target the Goliaths and beam them up." Raynor nodded as he consumed the information. "Also, I think that his particular engagement shouldn't take more than ten minutes. I'm not sure how our ships will hold up against the enemy defenses."

"I was thinking that anyway," Raynor said. "We'll be there in two hours. Will you be ready by then?"

"I'll be ready whenever," Harry said leaning back in his seat. With that, Harry beamed back over to the Corona.

January 5, 1998: Andromeda; Low Orbit; Moria

Harry set the Corona to auto-fire sequence B. This would set the rail guns to attack any small fighters and the wing cannons and drones to hit the larger targets. The Battle Cruisers were about ten times more powerful than the upgraded Hataks. Harry didn't want to think about how powerful a flagship was.

The Marines went in by Drop Ship. As soon as the eight man team had landed, Harry beamed down with them. His rifle was set to kill. Harry ran into the complex with the Marines. He ran full speed to keep up with the armored Marines.

The nine man group ran into a small squad of Marines. They fell to concentrated fire from the Raiders and Harry's rifle. The Raiders fought their way into the hanger. Harry stepped into the center of the hanger while the Marines sealed the doors. He observed the Viking assault walkers and the Goliath combat walkers.

Harry ran forward and placed a small device on each of the Goliaths and watched as one by one they disappeared in flashes of white light. When all of the combat walkers were gone, the Marines got into the Vikings and took off into the air. Harry beamed back up to the Corona and sat down in the command chair, going into total control.

The Corona turned ninety degrees to the left and concentrated all its fire on one of the Battle Cruisers. The shields were down to sixty percent but were holding steady. Overcharged wing cannon blasts shot into the Minotaur class and caused it to explode down the center. From behind the ship, the Vikings entered the Hyperion's hanger bays and the ship began to climb. Harry followed it providing cover.

The two Battle Cruisers came out into space and hastily made a retreat. The retreat was masked by one of Harry's nuclear missiles. The nukes destroyed two enemy Battle Cruisers and several fighters.

January 7, 1998: Koprulu Sector; High Orbit; Mar Sara

Harry hadn't taken part in the drinking celebration. He wasn't a booze user in any sense of the word. Sure, he'd drink a toast or a beer every now and then but had instead gone straight to the hanger bays of the Corona.

The Goliath walkers astounded him. Two arm machine guns and one under-body gun as well as two shoulder mounted missile launchers made up the walker's weapons. It had a cockpit upwards in the top of the body with an opaque glass covering, relying on cameras for sight.

The Goliath had a chair piloting system with two hand bars that slid up and down the long armrests. On the bars were several buttons that reacted to the slightest intentional touch. The hand bars could be rotated to change targeting and camera view. Various number pads and keyboards allowed for quick adjustments. The feet had acceleration and maneuvering controls. The entire suit could be moved and piloted using the pilot's four limbs. The keyboards and pads were for passive adjustments.

The walker had been out of date for a few years, steadily being replaced by the Viking. There was one thing that the Goliath had that the Viking didn't. It was more maneuverable and had one hell of a mechanic.

In the past two days, Harry had been making huge renovations to one of the Goliaths. The limbs had been recreated using the hanger's equipment. The right arm now had a more powerful machine gun that fired more powerful rounds than the Viking did. It allowed for beam gun rounds to be fired when the conventional shots ran out, enabling unlimited ammunition. The left arm had had its machine gun taken away and replaced by an actual arm with a five digit hand. This allowed for it to have interchangeable weapons that could be attached and were being made by the Corona even then.

The shoulder missile launchers had been scaled down a bit. The machine gun now had greater range and power and was the main supplement. Instead, the missile launchers were more like flat shoulder armor with five missiles each.

The machine gun underneath the body had been taken out. Instead of the gun was a more powerful power core; a thermonuclear fusion reactor to be exact. The walker's legs had been shifted down a little more and made much more maneuverable. Retrorockets had been placed inside the soles of the legs and allowed for boost jumping.

A back piece had been added. It contained two highly powerful retrorockets inside that along with the foot rockets could fly through the atmosphere. While it wasn't very efficient, it was possible. The back rockets when used in tandem with the foot rockets enabled the Goliath to boost backwards and to both sides much quicker than a Viking could accomplish. In short, powerful bursts, the rockets could be used to jump several hundred feet. Powered by the fusion reactor, the rockets never ran out of energy.

Harry was extremely proud of his creation. He'd renamed it Helios. It was painted a dark tan and teal color to set it slightly apart from other Goliaths. On the wall next to Helios were several weapons that the walker could use. There was another beam machine gun as well as beam cannon. More weapons were being worked on but he didn't have many designs. Currently, a shield arm was equipped with a large tower shield on the shoulder which dropped down into the hands during combat.

The Hyperion and the Corona were currently over the sterilized world of Mar Sara. It was a place where the Dominion never went and the Zerg found uninteresting. There were no resources there at all but it allowed for a safe haven for a while.

For the past two days, Harry and Jim had been planning a raid on the Dylarian Shipyards, where several dozen Battle Cruisers were in dry dock. They only needed three or four of the massive assault ship. The plan was simple; they would send in two squads of Marines and a fighter wing of three Vikings. The Marines were all pilots and would take the Battle Cruisers out to the Hyperion.

The Corona and the Hyperion began to fly towards the nearby Dylarian Shipyards. They were a few thousand miles from Korhal, the Dominion capital. They had two hours to complete the operation before the military came down on them full force.

January 8, 1998: Koprulu Sector; Dylarian Shipyards

Harry sat in the cockpit of the Helios. He'd insisted that since the Corona wasn't going to take place in battle that he accompany the strike team in the Helios. Currently, he was alone in a Drop Ship that was flying in formation with two others and the three Vikings. The six ships were currently slowing down as the Marines jumped out. Harry's Drop Ship opened up in the back and the Helios was flung out by catapults.

Harry shifted the left handle over into another slide which activated the boosters. The Helios slowed down before it hit the platform. Harry shifted the handle back into the first slide, deactivating the boosters. Three screens to the right, left and in front of the pilot showed the Goliath's visuals. The Helios was no different in this field except there was a more powerful tracking system.

Harry saw eight Marines land on the left screen and eight Marines land on the right one. They were all prepared for battle in five seconds. The place that they had chosen as a staging point was away from the nearby Siege Tanks. Harry turned the Helios around. He was going to go first and eliminate the Siege Tanks.

Harry shifted the left handle over into the booster slide. They activated and fought against the space platform's artificial gravity giving the Helios a slight hover. Harry boosted forward at about eighty percent of the Viking's airspeed. Arclite Cannon shots exploded around him but were too slow to hit the Helios. As Harry approached a raised platform where a Siege Tank was situated, he pushed the left handle up, increasing the booster power. The Helios rose up off the platform and onto the raised portion.

Harry landed and lowered the boosters to hover. The Tanks couldn't fire at him but the Marines that were near them could. They unleashed a hailstorm of bullets on him. Harry raised his shield and the bullets pinged harmlessly off. When they had to change clips, Harry pushed the right handle forward. The machine gun arm extended and the shield pulled back. The Helios let out a true hailstorm of bullets on the Marines.

Harry watched as the Marines exploded in a shower of blood. At first, it sickened him but then he reminded himself that it was just like killing a Jaffa. Cannon rounds landed next to him. Harry turned and saw the Siege Tanks in Tank mode firing at him. Harry boosted backwards along the ground firing from behind his shield.

Harry pushed the left handle up and the Helios rose into the void. He boosted to the side to avoid missile shots from a nearby Turret. He fired three missiles at the ground, one at the Turret, the other at the two Siege Tanks. All three targets exploded in a hail of shrapnel.

"Marines, the path is clear," Harry said over the radio. "You're clear to advance…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence as he was hit from behind by a missile. His seat straps held him in tight but it was still quite a shockwave.

Harry spun the Helios around to see two red Vikings coming at him from behind. Harry boosted back, firing his gun the entire way. Bullets impacted the left Viking but did little actual damage. Harry switched the gun over to its beam setting. Now, explosive beam rounds fired towards the aircraft. The shots looked like yellow tracers.

Beam rounds impacted the left Viking and it exploded, damaging its wingman. The right Viking got closer and closer, firing its missiles. Harry boosted up and over the Viking as it overshot, the missiles missing. Harry shot his machine gun inverted at the retreating plane. The explosive rounds impacted the engines and it exploded in a brilliant flash.

The Helios landed on the platform. Two Battle Cruisers were flying away towards the rendezvous point already and the Marines were stuck in close quarters combat near the third. Harry boosted towards their position.

Harry approached the fighting Marines as they engaged enemy Marines. Harry put his shield in front of the allied Marines and blocked the bullets. With the other arm, Harry fired his machine gun, killing eight Marines in large explosions. Harry completely forgot that he had left his gun in beam mode.

(This seemed like the best place to stop.)


	2. Phase 2: Thor's Hammer

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Stargate SG1 and any references to it belong to MGM Studios. Star Craft and all of its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

January 8, 1998: Koprulu Sector; Dylarian Shipyards

Without warning, the three allied Vikings soared overhead chasing a Banshee ground assault craft. Behind them was another enemy Viking.

Harry shifted his handle over and activated the boosters. He rose into the air chasing the enemy Viking. Harry fired his gun at the enemy plane but the Viking easily outmaneuvered the shots. It flipped around and targeted Harry. It fired missiles which Harry avoided by diving to the side. Flipping upright, Harry fired two missiles from his shoulders. He had calculated that the first missile would miss but the Viking would dive right into the second.

Harry wasn't disappointed either. The first missile was easily dodged but the enemy flew right into the second missile in the maneuver. Its right wing was damaged and it was forced to transform and land on the ground. The Viking fired its machine guns at him. Harry boosted to the side and down. Floating upside down, Harry fired his machine gun from behind his shield. Rounds pinged off Harry's shield.

Bullets hit the right wing as the Viking tried to dodge. A small explosion followed, damaging the appendages. Harry flipped upright and fired a well aimed burst at the wounded machine. It exploded valiantly. Harry landed on the ground and searched for targets.

Another Battle Cruiser was flying towards the rendezvous point. The fifth and final captured Cruiser was lifting off with a Drop Ship taking the remaining Marines flying in front of it. Harry was about to boost towards one of the ships to hitch a ride but what happened next put returning a ways down on his priorities.

A large blast of energy shot towards the fifth Battle Cruiser. The laser tore through the right wing and body of the ship creating a massive rupture and secondary explosions everywhere. The rising ship broke into two pieces and fell down to the platform exploding on impact.

Harry was enraged. Many would have been angry at having lost a ship of that value and power. He was angry at losing the man he could have saved. Thor had always taught him thus. Machines and weapons can be replaced; lives cannot. Since that day, Harry had valued life more than any piece of technology.

Harry scanned the screens for any sign of the attacker. It took the Helios thirty seconds to pick up the target which is surprising considering what Harry was now looking at. A massive red machine dominated the skyline. It was at least thirty meters tall and half that wide. It had two large arm cannons and four shoulder cannons. It looked more armored than any five Battle Cruisers combined and more powerful than ten.

The giant machine turned, much faster than Harry expected. It faced him and fired shells from its shoulder-mounted weapons. Harry flinched in surprise and flew into the air as fast as possible. He was a hundred feet above the platform when the shells hit. The explosion was massive and the shockwave sent the Helios flying into the void.

Harry regained control a moment later to dodge a hail of rail gun fire coming from one of the arms. Harry flew to the side as the fire followed him. He stomped suddenly and dropped towards the platform. The enemy fire continued in its sweep before stopping and realigning. Harry took this time to fly at the machine at full speed.

Harry rolled over more rail gun fire as he got closer and closer to the machine. Harry fired his beam gun at the rail gun. The shots tore into the machine, causing the rail gun to explode but little other damage was done. Harry flew along the arm of the machine firing his gun at the joints while dodging other rail gun shots.

Harry dropped down to the leg level and fired a continuous stream of rounds into the machine's left knee. He did very little damage but did make a small indent. Harry fired all of his remaining missiles at the knee. When the explosives hit, they did very little damage. The explosions didn't even shake the machine.

For the first time in a very long time, Harry was scared. Scratch that; he was terrified. He'd fought gods, killed gods, fought mechanical spiders and fought the Zerg. As it was, this thing was the most powerful weapon he had ever seen. There was no possibility that he would destroy this thing now. It would take a nuke and more to scratch this thing's paint.

Harry turned tail and ran. This thing was too powerful for a modified Goliath to destroy. As he flew away, rail gun lasers, shoulder cannon shots and arm cannon shots followed him. It was only because of the Helios's reasonably high speed that Harry wasn't incinerated right then and there. One particularly close blast tore off half of the right leg.

After a minute of flying the gauntlet of enemy fire, Harry broke out of the enemy's firing range. He leveled out and flew easy towards the rendezvous point. Harry took one hand off the controls to wipe the sweat off his brow. It was then that he realized that he was shaking with fear. Looking over his shoulder, Harry looked at the damage caused by the giant machine. Half of the Dylarian Shipyards had been demolished.

January 9, 1998: Koprulu Sector; Corona; Captain's Quarters

Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep. That battle had taken a toll on him. That machine was a monstrosity; the most powerful weapon he had ever seen. It penetrated his nightmares and haunted him in his sleep. He saw images of the massive machine destroying the Hyperion. He saw it marching along the ground of Earth, destroying everything in its path. He saw it kill Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

Harry's eyes flew open. He'd been freed from his nightmare by the ringing from his earpiece on the bedside table. He grabbed it and fitted it to his ear.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, breathing heavily.

"Harry, I've got…" Raynor stopped. "Harry, are you okay? You're breathing heavier than an angry bull."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jim," Harry said. "I just had a nightmare. What was it you were going to say?"

"Right," Jim said. "I've scanned the computers of the Battle Cruisers we captured. The massive machine that you fought is called Thor."

Harry's eyes widened. The most powerful weapon in the Terran arsenal was named after his father. "I'll be right over," Harry said. He got up and got dressed in his usual clothes. He beamed over with only his handgun.

Harry walked into the briefing room a few moments after beaming over. Jim was already there with two cups of coffee. Harry took a seat next to him took the second cup at Raynor's gesture. The warm black liquid flowing down his throat was quite the relief.

"Tell me about Thor," Harry said after a few moments. The screen came up with the Helios's combat footage, showing his entire fight against Thor.

"The Thor Project is the most significant military project of the Terran Dominion since the Brood War. No one knew about it for a long time until the Umojan Protectorate spies infiltrated the Korhal facility and hacked the plans. This thing is supposed to be a ground Battle Cruiser and is just as heavily armed. It has two Thor's Hammer Particle Accelerator weapons on its arms and four 250 millimeter cannons on the shoulders."

"That is one powerful weapon," Harry said as they watched the footage. "That's not even mentioning these rail guns."

Jim looked closely at the combat footage. "Harry, is this the first time that you've flown a combat walker?"

Harry leaned back in his seat. An outsider would think that he was trying to come up with a dinner plan. "Back on my home planet, my father oversaw a military project to create a combat walker to fight the enemy that we were fighting at that moment. It was designed to fly in the air, space and underwater. It was supposed to use laser weaponry and was more armored than the Corona. That was the prototype." Harry paused for a moment. "My adoptive family is a race of aliens that are about three feet tall and are very frail. They needed a pilot to test their prototype and to gain data for an automated piloting system. I was the closest human on hand."

"So you flew this prototype weapon?" Raynor said.

"Yeah, I flew it in half a dozen battles against the enemy but it didn't do much," Harry said. "The enemy we were fighting was immune to energy weapons. The prototype was destroyed a few years back in one particularly nasty battle. After that, they toned down the power on the mass production model and mass produced it. Right now, every combat suit that you see around my home world is flying in my style."

"Did you base the Helios off that prototype?" Jim asked.

"More or less," Harry said. "My world's prototype was slightly larger and more humanoid. It could transform into a fighter as well with increased speeds." Harry sighed. "It was more powerful than the Helios by a long shot. I just wish that it was still intact. The mass production model is as powerful as a Goliath."

"I don't think that we should attack this thing," Raynor said changing the subject. "If we commit our full combat ability to destroy this thing, we'll lose all of our ships and men. Even if we do destroy it, they'll make more."

"I agree," Harry said. "We should work on upgrading our technology and weapons before trying to fight a Thor again." Harry stood up. "I need to make some massive adjustments to the Helios. If you'll excuse me…" Harry beamed out.

January 10, 1998: Tarsonis; Orbital Defense Platform

Harry looked at the newly remodeled Helios. It had taken all night but he'd managed to increase its raw power by fifty percent and its abilities seven fold. The cockpit was smaller but none of the components were removed. Two more screens were added behind the seat which displayed what was over the suit's shoulder.

The right arm had been changed exponentially. Rather than having an attached machine gun, it was a normal arm like the left arm. A slightly larger but no less powerful machine gun was an attachment that went on over the hand and forearm, increasing its aiming ability. It also had larger power conduits inside that allowed for more powerful beams.

The body hadn't change too much, just made slimmer with the cockpit. The only major difference was the micro missile launchers attached to the hip, each having five soda-can size missiles. The attachments didn't hamper maneuverability in the slightest. The missiles in the shoulders were dramatically increased in power.

Two miniaturized beam Vulcan cannons were inside the shoulders next to the missile launchers. They deployed upwards and unfolded forward. The small beams fired at the rate of a mini gun but would only be truly effective against lightly armored enemies.

The legs had the most difference in the entire machine. They were twenty percent slimmer than before. Boosters were placed at several points on both legs to increase maneuverability. The feet were more human now and provided greater stability than before.

The left arm was no different than before and still had several attachments. It was slimmer, as was the right arm, to accommodate the smaller body. Harry had however added a two foot long arm blade that extended out of the forearm. The blade could cut through a normal CMC Pressurized Combat Suit (Marine armor) with ease. Hidden inside the upper arm was Harry's crowning achievement.

By examining the Warp Saber under the Corona's equipment, Harry had recreated it to an extent. It was larger to fit in the Helios's hands; about a foot and a half long. It was perfectly cylindrical with only a small black caldera on the top where the beam extended. It had a small power source inside that was recharged by the Helios's fusion reactor.

Harry had used some information in the Hyperion's data bank on the Protoss Psi Blades in order to regulate the power distribution and create an actual blade. When extended, the beam reached six feet long and could be used constantly for ten minutes. It was less powerful than its handheld counterpart but it would easily slice through a Hydralisk's carapace. For better camouflage in space, he'd colored it black with a few dark blue and red trims. (I may have done a really bad job in describing it, but a standard unarmed Helios at this point looks pretty much like a Taurus Mobile Suit from Gundam Wing.)

Harry climbed up into the cockpit. The top closed as soon as he was situated. Harry was dressed in a pressurized pilot suit that he'd created. It had about half an inch of padding around the body on every part. A small pack, about a quarter of an inch on the padding, was on the back which carried enough oxygen for two hours. It was as maneuverable as Harry was. A separate helmet with a glass face visor was in his lap at the moment. The entire suit was colored teal and black.

Harry pulled a keyboard down from above the seat. He started typing in a few last minute changes to the power distribution before he started his mission. With the changes complete, Harry set the automated equipment to start outside the Helios. The special equipment acted like a robotic deck crew.

The auto-crew put a machine gun on the left arm. The machine gun had separate conventional ammo pack attached below the weapon and conduits that linked it to the Helios's fusion reactor. The weapon was directly attached to the arm and the hand was no longer visible. The machine gun could be disposed of in an instant.

The right arm was unarmed for use with the beam saber. A heat knife was still there if the beam saber became inaccessible. With the process complete, Harry put on his helmet. He heard it seal with his suit and he opened the Corona's hanger doors.

Harry walked forward. The Corona was over Tarsonis; the defense platform where the Ion Cannon had been specifically. They'd come here because Tarsonis, while it had once been infested by the Zerg, still had resources. Harry leapt out of his ship and the Helios landed on the platform.

Harry looked around and watched as the Hyperion landed near a mineral field. Captured and produced Vikings flew overhead while bought and produced Siege Tanks patrolled on the ground. No targets had appeared since the SCVs had started working.

Harry walked around the platform, investigating various defenses. Almost everything had been destroyed. Harry stopped walking when something caught his eye. He turned to Helios to see a large sign that said Bob's Guns. It was a store with a large gun on the logo and it appeared reasonably undamaged. Harry opened the cockpit and jumped out, taking his rifle with him. No matter where he went, he always took the rifle.

Harry walked in through the front door. The room inside was large and had several racks on all of which were guns of various sizes. Harry walked through the aisles and inspected the guns. He never lowered his rifle.

"Bob, I need a big (Censored) gun!" Harry spun around and nearly shot a TV screen to kingdom come.

"Well, Jimmy, what color do you want it in?"

"You take good care of me, Bob." Harry blinked five times before walking out the door.

January 11, 1998: Koprulu Sector; Tarsonis; Orbital Defense Platform

Harry was once again in the cockpit of the Helios. It had been an hour since the SCVs had started mining and still no targets had appeared. He had wandered far beyond his patrol range looking for something. He found something when he reached the edge of the platform.

Out in space was a barely visible dot. It was quickly growing as it approached. It was as large as the Helios and appeared to be a mobile weapon. As the cameras zoomed in, Harry saw that the suit was as humanoid as the Helios was. It had two arms and two legs. It had a beam cannon attached to the right forearm as well as particularly spherical shoulders. On the left shoulder were three red circular disks a foot long. It was painted dark purple and red. (For reference, it looks like a Virgo Mobile Suit from Gundam Wing. Many of the designs shall make an appearance.)

Harry stood about eighty or so feet from the edge of the platform. Forty feet behind him was a raised section of platform. He wasn't expecting the enemy suit to land on the ground in front of him then front flip to slow itself. Halfway through the flip, it fired its beam cannon at him. Harry's eyes widened and he dove to the side, activating the boosters. He flipped and landed on the platform.

The newly-turned enemy suit fired two more blasts at him. Harry boosted sideways and fired back with his beam gun; he only used conventional bullets against infantry in a support role or against replicators if he ever had to fight them. The enemy boosted to the same side as Harry and they exchanged fire.

Harry's rounds slightly impacted the enemy's right shoulder but did little if any damage. The enemy's laser rounds hit nothing but the void and platform. Harry boosted up and backwards. The enemy suit was taken slightly by surprise but recovered quickly. It flew straight up and took more time firing, getting closer and closer to the Helios.

Harry killed his thrusters and dropped to the platform. He hit the floating piece of metal at the same time as an enemy laser shot. He was thrown back but took little damage. Harry flipped and landed on the wall. He activated the boosters again and shot forward along the ground dodging laser shots. Harry rolled onto his back when he went under the enemy suit and fired his gun. The explosive rounds impacted the right shoulder again and destroyed the beam cannon. The enemy's laser shot hit Harry's machine gun, melting it.

Harry landed upright on the ground. He released the now useless machine gun and it clamored to the ground. Harry made quick adjustments to the Helios's energy distribution to account for the weight change and to make sure he didn't go flying away. The enemy suit landed on the platform in front of Harry and did the same to its beam cannon. It was apparently making adjustments too.

Harry finished first and boosted back to put more distance between them. The enemy finished a second later. A red disk popped out of its shoulder and landed in the enemy's hand. The suit threw its disk at Harry. The disk spun towards him. Halfway, a beam extended, making it a serious threat.

Harry boosted up and over the disk but it made quick adjustments and flew at him again. Harry boosted in every direction to try and throw the beam disk off but nothing worked. It just kept coming at him. Harry watched as the disk flew right by his right camera. Harry followed it in his vision to see the enemy suit floating over him with a beam saber ready to strike.

Harry cursed and boosted down to avoid the swing. Harry flew right down to the platform before he leveled out and flew backwards. The enemy suit followed him the entire way, trying to get closer and succeeding. Harry's beam saber popped out of his left shoulder and Harry caught it in his right. The beam extended to full length just as the enemy suit got within attack range.

Harry swung upward at the enemy suit. He hit the enemy's saber and his attack was parried. Bolts of electricity flew around as the beams met. Over his shoulder, Harry saw the raised wall he was rapidly approaching. He pushed the enemy away and boosted up into the void. The enemy followed him.

The two suits got into a massive fight along the platform. They both flew in the same direction. Harry and the enemy flew up and down respectively and made contact again, the others momentum pushing them away. They repeated this, trying to get to the other.

Harry hit the enemy's saber and boosted straight down before boosting to the side. The enemy was just as good a swordsman as he was. The enemy had mirrored his maneuver. Harry turned and flew down a wide ravine in the platform. The enemy followed him. They clashed several times, almost crashing into the wall.

Harry spun around, flipped inverted, planted his left hand on the ground and threw himself back the way they'd come. He'd learned the move on Othala when he'd tested the prototype and it worked there as well as here. The enemy suit flew right by and clipped the wall when it didn't hit something midway. The enemy recovered quickly and came after him.

Harry pressed a button next to his right handle and his beam guns popped out from inside the Helios's shoulders. As the enemy suit approached, Harry fired his beam Vulcan at it. The weapons rotated and fired a continuous stream of beam rounds at the enemy suit. The enemy was surprised by the looks of it because when the fire came at him, he swerved upwards to avoid the attack.

The enemy dropped down sixty feet behind Harry and threw another beam disk. The deadly weapon came at Harry with no less desire to kill him than the first one. Harry boosted upwards and the disk followed him. He back flipped so that he was facing the disk and fired his Vulcan at it. The rounds impacted it and destroyed it.

The enemy suit used the same tactic as before and tried to hit Harry from above and behind. Harry was ready this time and spun in a clockwise swing with his beam saber. His weapon slashed through the enemy's lower section where the reactor was likely to be. The enemy's already commanded swing came down hard on the Helios's cockpit.

A large rupture appeared in the top of Harry's cockpit. The beam hadn't hurt him at all but it did make a large hole. The enemy suit had only been slightly damaged and could still fight.

Harry pushed the enemy away and dropped to the platform. Rather than hit the platform, Harry landed on the top of a Battle Cruiser; the Hyperion to be specific. Their battle had taken them ten miles across the entire platform. The enemy dropped down directly in front of Harry and they charged each other.

The enemy slashed down at the damaged cockpit again. Harry countered with his beam saber. In the same move, Harry kicked upwards and drove his knee into the enemy sending it sprawling backwards. It fell to the ground but not before a red cable shot out from the left arm and wrapped itself around the Helios's leg. The enemy falling pulled the Helios over.

No sooner had they both hit the ground than twenty Marines surrounded them. "Harry, what the hell is going on?" Raynor asked over the com system.

"I found this guy on the edge of the platform," Harry explained. "He attacked me and we got into this long drawn out duel that took us here." A teal Marine, Raynor, checked the enemy suit.

"This is a Protoss design, I have no doubt," Raynor said. Just then, the cockpit opened and out jumped a cloaked Protoss with a Warp Blade on his arm. Harry returned the gesture and jumped out with his Warp Saber in hand.

The Protoss went for Raynor, seeing him as the leader, his Warp Blade already active. Had Harry been any slower, Raynor's Raiders would be without a leader. His azure Warp Saber met the white-blue Warp Blade a few inches from Raynor's face.

"Now, now," Harry said, "We didn't kill you on sight so you won't kill us on sight. Do you understand me?" The Dark Templar jumped away and held his blade at the ready.

The two warriors stared each other in the eyes despite the Templar being at least eleven inches taller than Harry. After a minute of staring each other down, the Templar nodded and deactivated his Warp Blade. Harry did the same with his Saber.

"I am Zeratul," the Templar said with a bow.

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said, also bowing.

"What the hell are you doing here, Zeratul?" Raynor asked.

"I bring tidings of doom. The Xel'Naga return, the cycle nears its end; the artifacts are the key."

"The key?" Raynor asked. "The key to what?"

"To the end of all things," Zeratul said.

"Why does the most advanced society in a certain galaxy always have to be so vague?" Harry asked rolling his eyes. "Come on, if you've seen a vision or something you could at least tell us what the vision is or why you came to us!"

"I came to you because I learned that Jim Raynor was collecting Xel'Naga artifacts," Zeratul said.

"Okay then, why did you attack me?" Harry asked accusingly. The Marines surrounding them all just looked between themselves wondering what to do. "Get back to work!" Harry yelled at them and they quickly complied.

"You must understand that I did not recognize the weapon you used," Zeratul said. "I thought that you were a Terran Dominion soldier."

"You could have asked," Harry said. "I'm willing to put this behind us, okay? If you give me the designs for your weapon, I'll repair your suit and upgrade it in any way I see fit, deal?"

"I accept your generous offer," Zeratul said.

"Then prepare yourself for a new experience," Harry said with a smirk and beamed the two of them and their suits to the Corona's hanger, leaving behind a very surprised former Marshal.

January 13, 1998: Koprulu Sector; High Orbit; Tarsonis; Corona

It had taken two days to fully repair both Zeratul's and Harry's suits. Zeratul had willingly given Harry all of the designs of his ship, the Atlas. Harry already had most of the designs or something better but the heat rod weapon that Zeratul had used at the end of their fight was completely new to Harry.

The Atlas was completely repaired and its fusion reactor had been upgraded to increase the output. The repaired parts such as the beam cannon and arms had been made of the most durable metal in the known universe, an alloy of steel and titanium forged in a zero gravity environment. Harry had discovered the data on this particular metal in the Corona's databanks. Now he had completely refitted the Helios with this new alloy.

Harry had upgraded the piloting system in the Atlas so that it would perform two times better than before. Zeratul would have been a serious threat if Harry hadn't done the same thing to Helios. The cockpit of the Atlas was larger to accommodate a Protoss but Harry had found his way.

The Helios's left arm was now equipped with a heat rod like the one on Atlas. Zeratul's heat rod had been deactivated when they had fought. Had it been turned on, the weapon would have easily cleaved through Harry's titanium armor.

Both sides had benefited from this arrangement. Harry now had more powerful beam weaponry and Zeratul now had greater armor and a better piloting system. In their time working together, the two had stricken a friendship despite being of different species. They had even taken to sparring with each other in their spare time with no weapons.

As it was, Harry and Zeratul were currently sitting in their respective suits going through a simulation. The simulation was pitting their suits against various strains of Zerg including but not limited to Hydralisks, Zerglings, Ultralisks, Mutalisks and Devourers. They were talking throughout the entire thing.

"When was the last time you fought these replicators?" Zeratul asked after killing a Hydralisk.

"It was a couple years ago, actually," Harry said, killing an Ultralisk. "My people didn't have any conventional weapons, kind of like you in fact, and are losing the war."

"Did they ever learn of their folly?"

"Nope; they're still fighting and most likely dieing." Harry paused to kill a virtual Hydralisk. "What do you plan to do after you're done here?"

"I discovered a Protoss/Zerg Hybrid on a dark moon four years ago," Zeratul said. "I've been searching for them ever since but have been unable to find them all. I will likely continue my search."

A siren blared in the ship. "Warning! Warning! Terran Dominion Forces have been sighted approaching the platform. All ships and forces, intercept!"

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Harry said and deactivated the simulation. "Zeratul, I'm going to need help with this. Are you willing to be that help?"

"I would gladly fight alongside my former enemy to save a mutual friend," Zeratul said proudly. A few minutes later, two mobile suits were flying towards an enemy armada.

January 13, 1998: Koprulu Sector; Orbital Defense Platform; Tarsonis

Harry cursed as he dodged a Battle Cruiser shot. He didn't know what the Dominion had come here for but it had to be important enough for no less than twenty Battle Cruisers and countless support craft. There were just so many!

Harry flipped over a Viking and shot it to pieces using his machine gun. It was equipped on the left hand and had been combined with the shield. The bullets fired out from behind the shield's protective covering. Zeratul was fighting just as hard as Harry was. The Dark Templar had his beam saber out and was tearing through countless numbers of Vikings only taking minimal damage.

Harry spun around and fired a burst at another Viking. It exploded and he moved on to the next target. It might have been fun if death wasn't hanging over his shoulders. A Viking came too close for his gun. Harry flipped out his arm knife and sliced through it. The enemy exploded and crashed into a Battle Cruiser.

Harry carefully aimed his weapon and fired at a Banshee ground assault craft. It was a mile away but Harry had an extremely advanced targeting system and the enemy exploded in a shower of flames.

Harry heard a loud gathering sound. He turned and saw a Battle Cruiser charging up its Yamato Gun. Harry cursed and shot to the side just as the intense beam shot past. The commander on that Battle Cruiser must have been a complete rookie because the blast destroyed on of his own Cruisers.

Harry flew backwards to avoid a stream of bullets fired from a Viking in Walker Mode. Harry stopped and flew down below the enemy's line of fire. He boosted back up right in the enemy's face and shot a burst through the Viking's cockpit. More bullets came from the side. Harry turned and flew backwards along the Battle Cruiser's hull, firing back. His shots destroyed the enemy Vikings.

"Why can't I get a break in this Sector?" Harry asked himself as more Walker Vikings attacked him.

Harry boosted forward directly towards the new enemies. He would shift to the side every few milliseconds to avoid bullets but it was hardly noticeable. A second later, the three Vikings had been destroyed by Harry's arm blade. Harry was about to look for more targets when a yellow beam shot past his front camera.

Harry turned and found an enemy Goliath. At least, it looked more like a Goliath than anything else. It was heavily armored and was about twice the size, not height, of the Helios. It had wide shoulders that obviously concealed missile launchers. On its right hand was a double gatling gun that was held in a hand, not attached to the suit. The weapon was painted several shades of tan, dark tan and brown. (Look up Serpent Mobile Suit from Gundam Wing for a picture of the design. Remember, none of these things have heads.)

The enemy raised its guns and fired at Harry. He boosted to the side to avoid the fire, shooting back the entire way. While doing this, Harry wondered how the Dominion had managed this. There was no way that in the span of five days, the Dominion could create a mobile weapon like the Helios or the Atlas as well as laser weaponry without a Protoss or Ancient engineer. Then again, they could have found it.

Harry stopped and fired a burst at the enemy. The enemy realigned its gun quickly and fired again. Harry held up his shield in defense. Beam rounds impacted his shield and started to melt it. Harry boosted up and fired down at the enemy. His rounds impacted the armor around the cockpit but did little damage. The enemy realigned and fired again.

Harry stopped shooting his weapon and started to reconfigure his gun's characteristics. If this worked, he'd only have three shots. Harry overcharged the conduits leading the Gatling gun. When finished, Harry shot upwards and aimed his newly configured weapon. He locked onto the enemy's cockpit and fired.

Rather than a stream of lasers, one continuous beam of red energy surged from his weapon. It lasted long enough to actually connect the enemy and the weapon in the red beam. The enemy's armor melted in less than half a second and the full force of the beam impacted the pilot and the reactor, causing the enemy to explode. The beam continued past the enemy suit and into the Battle Cruiser it had been standing on. The entire ship split into two and exploded. (Think Wing Gundam Zero's Double Buster Rifle.)

With two enemies out of the way, Harry realigned his weapon and aimed at another Battle Cruiser. He fired again and the vessel exploded. Harry had one shot left before the conduits burnt out so he made the best of it and aligned another Cruiser in the path of ten Vikings. Harry fired the weapon for the last time, destroying nine of the Vikings and the Battle Cruiser.

Harry detached the useless weapon and let it float in space. The Vikings in the surrounding area had deemed him the greatest threat and came after him. Harry unlocked the heat rod's lock and grabbed his beam saber. Two missiles shot at him. Harry fired his shoulder Vulcan at the missiles, destroying them long before they would have reached him.

Harry shot forward at the approaching Vikings. Several more missiles were sent his ay but all of them were thrown off course by difficult maneuvers. The first Viking the in the formation was coming closer. Harry rolled the Helios over onto its back and held his beam saber in the Viking's path. The fighter had no chance and flew right into the waiting beam. Harry shifted twice more and destroyed the other two in the formation.

Harry had stopped and scanned for other targets when he saw two Battle Cruisers with one large machine held between them. It was Thor. Harry cursed his luck. He'd used the one weapon that could have possibly damaged Thor to the point where it was destroyed. And now he was in a half strength Goliath that wouldn't be able to destroy anything stronger than a Banshee.

Harry spun around and flew back towards the Raider's defensive perimeter. Thanks to Harry's upgrades and the highly advanced fighters, the five ship fleet was holding its own. Harry flew at the Corona, landing on the stern. Unfortunately, a Viking had decided to follow him and landed in Walker Mode directly in front of him.

Harry sighed and threw his heat rod forward, wrapping it around the enemy's legs and pulling it forward. The Viking shot right at him and Harry cleaved through it with his beam saber. With all enemies out of the way, Harry beamed the Helios to the hanger and himself to the bridge. He was going to destroy Thor if he could but not at the cost of his own life.

The Corona advanced towards the enemy ships, specifically the ones holding the inoperable Thor. They were heading for the platform where they could drop it and let the machine fend for itself. Harry wasn't going to let that happen. He got in range and fired his wing cannons at the two Battle Cruisers. His rail guns handled the attacking Vikings and Banshees.

One Battle Cruiser was destroyed and the other one soon after. Harry targeted Thor and fired his wing cannons. He loaded two nukes into the missile tubes. When Harry had done a reasonable amount of damage to Thor, he launched his two nuclear missiles at the immobile weapon. Harry warned the allied fighters and all units that heard the transmission scattered. The two nukes impacted Thor and exploded in a fantastic flash. At least it was fantastic for the ten seconds in which Thor couldn't be seen.

When the light faded, Harry saw to his horror that Thor was still intact albeit severely damaged. The entire right half of the body was simply floating in space. Harry gritted his teeth and pushed the Corona closer to Thor. No one, probably not even the Dominion commanders, expected what happened next. Thor self destructed which caused a large rift in the fabric of space and time to be opened. It started to draw the Corona in as it was the closest object.

Harry cursed and tried to fight the pull. The rift was too powerful and he was going in no matter what happened. Harry activated the Asgard beaming technology and sent the Helios and all other free objects over to the Hyperion. Harry was unable to beam himself over before the Corona was sucked into the spiraling mass.

(Guess what happens next.)

Author's Note: This is shorter than the first chapter but it was the end of the weekend so I decided to put up what I had before I went back to school. Thank you to all of my reviewers even if there are only five by the time I wrote this. Keep reviewing; it's what compelled me to write so much in the last thirty-six hours.


	3. Phase 3: Ancient's Bane

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Stargate SG1 and any references to it belong to MGM Studios. Star Craft and all of its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

AN: I've been asked why Harry didn't beam himself out of the Corona before the gear. The reviewer (Matt101) stated that he valued lives more than technology. The answer to your question is that the technology could have potentially saved the Raiders from being exterminated. As well, if he'd beamed over first, he wouldn't have been able to get his weapons out.

AN2: If any of you have played the game Resistance: Fall of Man, you might recognize a few things that bear a striking resemblance to said game. I hadn't intended to have another Crossover and the references are for only this chapter or possibly the next one.

Now; on with the story…

January 13, 1998: Milky Way; Earth

"Damn it!" Harry cursed as he was flung through an archway. While in midair, Harry flipped and landed on his feet. He grabbed his Browning since his rifle had been transferred to the Hyperion with the rest of his gear. The only things that Harry had on him were his Browning, his Warp Saber and two grenades.

Harry looked around the room. It was large and had many seating benches that sloped downward. In the center of the room was a dais with a large arch with a red veil fluttering in invisible wind.

"You, put your weapon down!" Harry spun around to see two men in robes pointing sticks at him. They were standing near a door at the top of the benches.

"Tell me who you are and where I am," Harry said. The men started bounding down the benches until they were a small ways away from him.

"Are you an idiot? You're on Earth in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic," one of the robed men said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I was flung through this arch a moment ago but I have no idea how I got here."

The robed man the spoke leaned over to the other one. "He may not be an enemy. Look at his clothes; he's a Muggle, no doubt about it."

"But how could a Muggle get in here, sir?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's telling us the truth. If he can help us against the Infested, I don't care who he is or where he came from." The man turned to him. "Will you please come with us?"

"Sure, I guess," Harry said and followed the men up the benches and through a door.

Harry looked around a circular room. The man quickly opened on door and stepped through. Harry followed him out into a more normal hallway. He followed the men down the hall and to a lift. They got on and Harry felt himself get pulled up for several minutes until they came to a large atrium. Dozens of robed people were running around carrying out orders. One woman who was dressed in black robes with a red crest on the back seemed to be in charge.

The men stepped out of the lift. They walked over to the woman in charge. "Madame Bones, this is the cause of the disturbance." Bones looked Harry over.

"He's a Muggle. How could he have gotten into the Department of Mysteries?"

"You've got me," Harry said and started to twirl his gun around, the safety on of course.

"Who are you?" Bones asked.

"My name's Harry Potter," Harry said. Bones looked skeptical.

"Harry Potter has been missing for seven years," Bones said. "I've seen the boy myself when he was young. He had black hair and the green eyes of his mother."

"What job do you have, Madame Bones," Harry asked.

"I am the head of the Auror force. It is a magical police."

"If you are the head then you must have been one of these officers," Harry said to which see nodded. "Then you would know that jet black hair is a very uncommon color of hair. In a job where one has to be undercover, it would do well to blend in with the crowd. I changed my hair color but look at my eyes. How common are green eyes?"

"You may have a point and you may look like him to an extent but you are far older than Harry would have been by now!"

"I've fought in more wars and seen more things than just about any other living man on the planet," Harry said. "That kind of thing tends to make you grow up a bit. Now, I believe that you are in some sort of military crisis. I may be able to help if you give me the opportunity."

Bones nodded and gave a signal to one of the Auror officers. She led Harry over to the wall of the atrium where they sat down and Bones went into the story.

"Two months ago, the Dark Lord Voldemort, the leader of an insurgent group known as the Death Eaters, began to attack the Magical world in full force," Bones began. "He had a force of about two hundred which is quite remarkable considering our population. The defense was poor but sufficient to repel all of his attacks. Then, one day, Voldemort broadcasted a message over the wireless. He said that he would either rule this country or see it burnt to ashes around him. The very next day, Voldemort unleashed a virus that infected all Muggles, turning them into rabid zombie-like creatures that could only be hurt by the Killing Curse. We've been fighting them for weeks but this is out last stronghold. If they break through the defenses, we're dead."

"The entire country has been taken over?" Harry asked. Bones nodded. "What kind of weapons are they using? How many of them are there? Do they even have technology?"

"The Infested technology is somehow far beyond that of what we believed the Muggles to possess. They have large four legged machines called Stalkers that can move faster than most cars and rifles that can fire eight hundred rounds a minute. Each shot is as deadly as Reductor Curse. None of our spells except for the Killing Curse can break through their armor. Their airships are bringing more and more every day."

"You're a Muggleborn, aren't you?" Harry asked to which she nodded. "I'll make you a deal. I'll help you with this crisis if you help me figure out how I got back to Earth." While this may have been a strange statement, Bones, eager to receive help, shrugged it off as a metaphor.

Just then, a woman came running up to them. She wore something more along the lines of battle robes and had long bushy brown hair. Chocolate eyes were filled with concern and fear. "Commander Bones, the Infested have begun their attack! The front entrance is taking the brunt of the assault as we speak!"

"Calm down Hermione!" Bones said fiercely, getting up along with Harry. "If we are to die here protecting our loved ones, we are going to do it! If you are going to be this afraid, go join the civilians in the lower levels."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said weakly before running off.

"Harry turned to Bones. "Refer to me as Captain Duo from now on. I'll be taking charge of the defense." With that, Harry charged after Hermione.

Harry came to a main entrance where wizards and witches alike were running around; shooting green colored spells this way and that. It was total chaos. Harry observed two guard towers. He ran over to one and ran clean up the wall, a perk of being trained by warriors from all over the galaxy.

Harry reached the top of the tower and looked out at the battle. The sentry at the top had been killed already. Swarms of humanoid creatures with grey skin and six yellow eyes assaulted the defenses with strange machine rifles. A few Stalkers were nearby, shooting machine cannon and missiles.

Deciding to have some fun with this, Harry hurled himself over the edge of the tower, easily traveling eight feet before descending lower. Mid flight, Harry grabbed his Warp Saber from his pouch and activated it. Twisting to avoid rifle blasts, Harry landed in the center of the crowd. With one great swing, Harry killed eight of the Infested.

Twenty of the Infested turned to shoot him. Harry smirked and pressed the Asgard cloaking device on his wrist and disappeared just as eighty rifle shots shot through where he was a moment ago. To the wizards and witches watching the battle, all they saw were Infested humans falling and dieing, cut to bits but an unseen ally.

The Infested humans were shooting everywhere in a mad panic. The mindless super soldiers couldn't see their enemy and had lost over three hundred of their four hundred-strong company. Still more were cut down. The wizard watched in silent awe as a Muggle, as the rumor had spread, was destroying enemies they had never even dreamed of defeating.

The last of the Infested fell down to the ground, dead. The entire engagement had lasted two minutes. Harry deactivated his cloak and his Warp Saber. With a small smile, the Ancient walked towards the line of defense where the wizards stood speechless.

"What are you all waiting for?" Harry asked in a low voice he made no attempt in masking. "Gather the weapons and get rid of the bodies! All the time that you waste here will count against you in the next battle!" That shocked the wizards out of their reverie and they quickly set to work gathering the weapons and banishing the bodies. A few of the Purebloods looked disgusted to be given orders by a Muggle.

"Why should we follow your orders?" one of them asked. "You're a Muggle! You could never harm us! We are far superior to you!"

Harry continued walking and was right next to the man when he spoke. "Just remember, fool, that I'm the one that just saved your pathetic excuse of a life. I seem to remember that you were screaming for your mother a moment ago." The Pureblood turned red and walked off angrily. None of the others challenged Harry.

/\

/\ /\

Interlude

A few hours later found Harry sitting in a room in the Ministry of Magic examining a Bull's-eye machine rifle that was used by enemy Infested. It was an amazing piece of weaponry. It fired its ninety round magazines in ten seconds on full automatic and each shot was about half as deadly as his Browning's kill setting. It had a TAG setting that when fired created a tracer for all of the following shots, increasing long range accuracy. What confused Harry the most was the weapon's origin. It was Ancient.

Harry had examined the Bull's-eye from every aspect and every time his results were the same. This weapon was an Ancient design, probably used by Ancients themselves. The question was, how did the Infested and Voldemort get them? The wizards couldn't answer these questions as they hadn't paid attention. Harry decided then and there that he would figure out what the hell was wrong on the island.

While he was examining the weapon, he was also making adjustments to it. Since he didn't have his modified SA80, he'd use this thing which was as close as he was going to get. He modified the firing system so that it took exactly five seconds longer to empty a magazine but that made it much more accurate at long ranges. Harry also put another setting into it. His Bull's-Eye could now fire a focused energy beam used from the weapon's ammo. The beam could slice through steel like butter and with concentrated fire could cut stronger alloys as well. Each shot took 45 rounds. With the Ancient design, it was quite easy to manipulate.

/\

/\ /\

January 14, 1998: Milky Way; Earth; London

Harry looked over the piece of rubble he was hiding behind to see a patrol of infested humans. He was alone on this guerrilla strike because he was still teaching the wizards how to use the Bull's-Eyes as well as taking the Purebloods down infinite pegs. There were eight Hybrids, the most common type with Bull's-Eyes, in the patrol.

Harry popped up and fired rounds at the enemy. He killed the first Hybrid with six shots to the head and three others in the same fashion. The remaining Hybrids dove for cover and started to return fire. Harry took out another one before he got hit in the shoulder, forcing him back down.

Harry put pressure on the wound. Right now there was no time to heal it so he left it and hit his cloak. Harry jumped onto the piece of rubble he was hiding behind before jumping again. It was here that he realized just how high he had jumped. He was easily eight feet above the ground. He landed without injury behind one of the Hybrids. Harry drove his Warp Saber into it and pulled it back out again quickly. The others didn't notice a thing.

Harry rushed over and sliced the head off another one and snapped a third's neck with a kick. The last Hybrid saw a slight shimmer of movement with its enhanced eyes and fired a TAG at Harry. The glowing tracer hit Harry in the chest, revealing his position. The Hybrid fired and Harry cart wheeled out of the way. His Warp Saber deactivated and was placed back in its pouch before Harry fired his Browning at the Hybrid's head, killing it.

Harry straightened himself and deactivated the cloak. These Hybrids were different than the ones he had fought earlier. They looked the same but had quicker reflexes and were smarter. Otherwise they would have never caught the shimmer from the cloak. Harry moved his hand to his shoulder where he had been hit. His eyes widened.

There was no wound. There was just skin and dried blood. His shoulder had healed in the middle of combat. That was impossible. Only the Antoniek, an advanced human race, could heal that quickly and even then it was done with the armbands. Harry didn't have any more time to think as Bull's-Eye rounds shot past his head.

Harry ducked and fired back with the Bull's-Eye. There were six Hybrids and two Stalkers, more than one normal human could handle. (That was the biggest cliché in the universe.) Harry fired a TAG and killed a Hybrid before a Stalker missile exploded a few feet away, sending him flying. Harry flipped in midair and landed, still firing. He grabbed a frag grenade and threw it at the Hybrids. Four of the enemies were destroyed, but the shrapnel barely scratched the Stalkers' paint.

Machine gun fire and missiles were fired at him the entire time. Harry strafed the enemy while avoiding shots but it wasn't doing any good. He flipped a switch and the weapon became the beam cannon. Harry changed magazines before popping out from cover and firing. The yellow laser hit one of the Stalkers where the legs met the body. The beam cut through the joint and hit the power core on the back. The laser cut out after one second and the Stalker exploded.

The other tank started moving around, realizing that Harry was a serious threat. Harry jumped aside, eight feet to the side to be exact, and fired his cannon. The laser hit the missile pack of the Stalker, causing the missiles inside to explode, but the weapon was still extremely dangerous.

A loud hissing sound caught Harry's attention. He looked up and saw a Hellfire missile shoot overhead and impact the Stalker. The resulting explosion hit the power core and the tank exploded. Harry looked around and saw an Apache Attack Helicopter hovering a short distance away with ground forces underneath. Harry quickly ran over to them.

Harry approached the men and saw their patches. They were United States Army personnel, probably here to either destroy the Infested or evacuate the survivors or both. In Harry's mind, they were here to gather survivors and then to place nukes all around the island but that was just his perspective. Harry approached a Captain.

"Who's in charge here?" Harry asked.

"I'm Captain Davis, First Rangers," the Captain said. "Who are you?"

"Captain Duo, Special Air Service," Harry said, referencing a branch of the British Army that he'd heard his uncle talk about when he was younger. "Are you in charge?"

"No, that would be Colonel O'Neill from the Air Force," Davis said. Harry almost wanted to laugh.

"Alright, take me to your CO," Harry said seriously. He had been worried that the Army would be suspicious of him due to his accent but with O'Neill, he'd be alright.

Harry followed the Captain through the ruined streets of London for a few minutes until they came to a command post. Soldiers were running around, carrying out orders, going on patrols, etc. The command post was a simple army tent with a few tables and maps inside. Harry entered to see SG1 pouring over some maps of England and the city.

"If we bring our men up this road, we should be able to flank the Chimera and surround them," O'Neill said to Carter, none of them noticing Harry enter.

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to attack from the air, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"No, those Stalkers have damn advanced SAMs and our attack aircraft would be blown out of the sky," Jack said. "They need to be distracted by ground forces before we can attempt an air attack."

"Why can't we just ask them to tea?" Harry said from behind Daniel.

"Nice joke, Daniel, but these things aren't exactly friendly," Jack said.

"That wasn't me," Daniel said. They all turned around to look at Harry.

"Hi," Harry said cheekily. They all blinked.

"Harry?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could call be that," Harry said. "I go by Duo now, though. What's up?"

"You already know, don't you?" Daniel asked.

"Yep," Harry said. "So, what exactly are you doing here? Are you planting nukes or trying to retake the island?"

"Both, actually," Sam said. "We want to take the island back but if that fails then we will activate nukes."

"We're also here to obtain any technology that these Chimera possess," O'Neill said. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually don't know why I'm here," Harry said. "I just got sucked through some kind of wormhole and here I am. Now, I'm going to figure out what the hell is wrong on this wrong on this island."

"You don't know how you got here?" Daniel asked. Harry shrugged and they set the matter aside.

"What do you guys know about the Chimera?" Harry asked. "What few survivors I found called them the Infested."

"It would appear that some terrorist released a virus that turned almost all of the humans on the British Isles into Chimera," Jack said. They have advanced technology that we've never seen before and are much more powerful than any human. They also seem to be excavating something." He handed Harry a photo of Somerset.

The photo was taken by a satellite and therefore not very close-up but what was depicted was still easy to see. It was in a large gorge, Cheddar Gorge, if Harry remembered right. It appeared to be a large tower made of an unknown metal. Various flying machines were moving about around the tower.

"It was excavated, not created," Sam said. "That tower is one of thirteen all over the island. They are home to legions of Chimera."

"What are your plans now?" Harry asked handing the photo back.

"Right now we want to take back London and hopefully get to the…" Jack couldn't finish as an explosion cut him off. They all rushed outside to a terrifying sight.

Over half of the command post was burning. Tanks and vehicles were destroyed and what soldiers that were left were shooting at something that was out of their line of sight. SG1 turned around and saw three twelve foot tall humanoid machines with Gatling guns for arms and missile packs on the shoulders.

"Those are Goliaths!" Harry exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"

"You know what these things are?" Jack asked as he grabbed a gun.

"They're combat walkers with enough firepower to take down an entire company of soldiers!" Harry said as he tagged the machine. "Destroy them or they'll destroy you!"

Harry unleashed a torrent of fire at the cockpit of the lead Goliath. His shots cracked the opaque glass before shattering it and killing the pilot inside as well as the machine as it exploded a moment later. A tank fired a shot at another Goliath, hitting it square in the chest. That walker stumbled back and was destroyed by another shot. The last Goliath was destroyed by Harry using the same tactic as with the first.

"I've never seen anything like that," Jack said as he examined the damage. They had ten tanks left and six Black Hawk helicopters. Two Apaches that were in the air landed. There were eighty or so soldiers. The US had lost over seventy five percent of its fighting force in one battle. "How could we have lost that many men?"

"Be thankful that those were the models used and not later ones," Harry said. "I've seen models that have been three to four times as powerful. Hell, the one that I used was six times as powerful as the ones we just saw. We're in trouble if they have as many of those as they have Stalkers."

Harry looked up and saw a missile shoot over their heads and hit the command tent, destroying the radio equipment and maps. The source of the missile quickly made itself visible. It was a modified Goliath that rather than having machine gun arms had machine guns held in the hands, making it more versatile. The missile launchers had been downsized to almost shoulder plates with six missiles each. It looked just like Harry's first model of the Helios.

"Take cover!" Harry screamed as eight of the new types flew overhead. The soldiers scattered before firing back.

A Helios-model came flying low on a strafing run. It flew right at Harry firing its conventional machine gun. Harry jumped back and grabbed his Warp Saber. As the enemy got closer, Harry jumped up and onto the machine, slicing into the cockpit slightly, causing it to open. Harry killed the Hybrid inside and threw the body out. He jumped in the chair and closed the door, gaining control just before the suit crashed.

Harry flew up and attacked the enemy suits. This mobile weapon's cockpit was exactly like the ones in the Goliaths back in the Koprulu Sector. A small name on the Heads up Display designated the weapon Volt. Harry shot his weapon at one of the enemies, catching the Chimera by surprise and killing the pilot. Without a pilot, the weapon crashed into the ground.

Harry back flipped the suit and fired at another Volt. He hit the enemy in the cockpit, repeating the first kill. The other Volts, realizing that their wingman had turned enemy started to attack Harry rather than the humans on the ground. Soon enough, Harry was dodging five enemy suits. The Hybrids were almost as skilled as he was so it was a tough fight.

Harry dashed to the side and shot an enemy in the cockpit. It was the most efficient attack as he didn't have an explosive weapon other than missiles. Harry flipped to avoid a stream of fire and fired a missile, destroying the attacking Volt's gun but little else. Harry aimed his gun and fired, destroying the suit. The remaining three suits attempted to flee. Harry fired two missiles, destroying two of the suits but left the other one.

"Jack," Harry said over the radio. "I'm going to follow this guy. You've done all that you can do here. Either retreat or get out of the city. Either way, you can't stay here. You'll have Goliaths all over your position in a matter of minutes!"

"Roger that, Harry," Jack said. "We'll pull out of the city. We'll contact you, don't worry."

"Understood," Harry said before speeding off towards the fleeing suit.


	4. Phase 4: Excalibur

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Stargate SG1 and any references to it belong to MGM Studios. Star Craft and all of its characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

AN: I just noticed in this chapter that there are Goliaths in both R: FOM and Star Craft. The Goliath in Resistance is a larger Stalker that can launch Spires while the one is Star Craft is a bipedal combat walker. I'll refer to the Resistance Goliath as the Gaia. I'm sorry if there is any confusion in this matter.

AN2: Harry didn't travel back in time at all. Instead, he was caught in a wormhole that took him back to Earth. As for what happened to the Corona, that will be explained later. As for what happened to Janus, that will be explained as well.

January 14, 1998: Milky Way; Earth; British Isles

Harry sped over the British countryside in the captured Volt. The enemy Volt that he was following was one mile ahead of him. They had been flying for two minutes before the enemy slowly began to slow down until eventually landing in a Chimera base. Harry flew over the base, avoiding Triple A and observed the base.

There were twenty Volts on the ground with Menials, worker Chimera, moving around them and loading armaments. There were also five combat walkers that appeared to be the same type as the new Dominion models he'd fought against a few days before. The new models were five times as strong as the Goliath and twice as strong as the Volt.

Harry flew down the base and landed. He fired his machine gun at the gun emplacements and attacking Hybrids. He boosted around along the ground to avoid enemy fire and didn't get hit more that a few times. Harry destroyed ten of the stationary Volts and two of the new types. That was when he ran out of ammo.

"Shit," Harry said to himself as he set the weapon to self-destruct. With a timer of twenty seconds, Harry jetted towards the remaining new types before ejecting. He landed on the ground in front of his Volt and ducked as it whizzed over his head. He then turned tail and ran away as fast as he could which was pretty fast. A large explosion from behind signaled the success of the attack.

Harry stopped running and started shooting at the Chimera on the ground. When Hybrids started to shoot back, he made a mad dash for the base facility. He dove into the building just as the doors slid closed. Menials were taken aback by his sudden arrival and were but down by Harry's Warp Saber.

Harry looked around. He was in a hanger but there were no aircraft or mobile weapons. There were however a lot of Stalkers and Hybrids. One Stalker started shooting at Harry but avoided using its missiles. Harry rushed forward holding his Warp Saber in his right hand and the Bull's-Eye in the right. In the intensity of the fighting, his eyes turned blood red. (This is not another crossover with a current series but rather one with my own. Don't go looking for this reference as you won't find it. The series will be out in a year or two so while I work on that I'll put in crossovers for it as well.)

Stalker rounds hit Harry's Bull's-Eye, melting the barrel and firing system. Harry dropped the weapon but otherwise barely moved. He continued to race towards the Stalker. When he was a few feet away, Harry jumped clear over the walker tank and slashed downwards at the power core. The tank overloaded and Harry jumped back, spinning and killing two Menials. The Stalker exploded, taking an ammo barrel with it. The secondary explosion killed three Hybrids that had chased after him.

Harry locked onto a squad of Steelheads shooting at him with Augers. Harry jumped up and out of the way, landing on the wall before jumped down at them. His Saber cut off two heads and was driven into the third's chest. Harry lashed out with his feet and killed the last Steelhead with a kick to the chin.

Harry scanned the hanger and found no enemies left so he deactivated his Warp Saber. His eyes turned back to green and his reflexes and abilities returned to normal superhuman just as the hanger doors opened again and two Stalkers walked in.

"Shit," Harry said for the second time in ten minutes as the Stalkers fired missiles at him. A few seconds before the missiles hit, he was whisked away in a flash of light. A moment later, Harry found himself on the bridge of the Beliskner in front of a familiar grey alien.

"Thor!" Harry said upon seeing his father. "What are you doing here?"

"The Asgard's sensors discovered the Ancient's Bane had awoken on Earth," Thor said. "I was sent to eliminate them."

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "What do you mean by the Ancient's Bane?"

"The Plague that ravaged the galaxy ten thousand years ago didn't kill the humans but rather turned them into Chimera," Thor explained. "The Chimera has Ancient technology because they were once Ancients themselves. If they are allowed to take over Earth and gain space travel technology, the galaxy itself could be destroyed."

"So you're here to eliminate the Chimera?" Harry asked rhetorically but Thor nodded anyway. "They've completely infested the British Isles. It won't be too long before they spread out to the other continents."

"I know," Thor said. "The sensors have shown that approximately ninety eighty percent of the British population have been infected and turned. The other two percent have somehow resisted but are likely to die soon. There is no chance for them and I am going to bombard the islands from space."

"That will never get all of them," Harry said. "Even if you turn that place into a wasteland, there will still be underground facilities where hordes of Chimera will be held up. I know the Beliskner can't penetrate that."

"No, it can't," Thor admitted. "In fact, the Chimera will likely use Ancient technology to block my attacks."

Harry sighed. "Why is it that in all of the highly advanced races out there ranging from the Ancients to the Asgard to the Nox to the Tollan and the Goa'uld that the Humans are the only people that created the nuclear bomb?" Harry said to himself. "Okay, what do you plan to do if you can't kill them all from space?"

"Since the Beliskner could only do so much from space, I had planned to go down to down and bombard the Chimera from a few hundred feet in altitude but even then I wouldn't be able to destroy them all. The plan was to weaken them to such an extent that the human forces could eliminate the rest. Now that you're here, it no longer has to be done in a way that everything is destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked even as Thor activated the beaming technology.

A small rack appeared on the bridge. On it was a piece of armor that appeared to be designed for use by a human. It had about a half an inch of alloy armor, similar in a way to the space suit Harry had used when flying the Helios. The metal was fastened in a way that mobility wasn't reduced at all. On the back was a backpack that likely served as an engine as well as two inch thick beam gun that was folded back on the backpack. Next to the armor was a rifle that had seventy percent of the total length as an elbow that reached past the hand. The other thirty percent extended forward from the hand. The weapon had no magazine. The entire suit was colored grey and black.

"Thor, what is this?" Harry asked as he examined the suit. It had no helmet but even so it was about two inches shorter than Harry with the added height coming from the feet.

"This is Excalibur," Thor said. "It was designed on my orders for your use. It is powered by two ultra compact Ion energy batteries. Its armor is made of a Naquadah-Titanium Alloy that is nearly impervious to conventional weapons. Its main weapon is a recoilless beam rifle capable of penetrating alloy steel and titanium armor. The secondary weapon is a beam cannon mounted on the right shoulder capable of firing two rounds per second. The weapon is designed to destroy missiles and low armor targets. On the feet and back are booster engines. These Ion powered engines can lift a human and the suit and propel it at speeds exceeding one hundred and fifty miles per hour along the ground."

"You created this thing for me?" Harry asked.

"You are still considered a son of the Asgard," Thor said. "We designed Excalibur specifically for you to use in your own war. Since you are here, you can use it to destroy the Chimera."

"Thor, I could never say no to you because if you did, you might ground me," Harry said. "If you create a cloak for the suit you have a deal." No sooner said than done, a dark grey cloak was created using Asgard technology and would reach down to a few inches above the sole of the boots. It had openings on both sides for the arms to move and a medium sized hole in the top for the beam cannon and the head to poke through. It didn't hamper maneuverability in any way.

Harry approached Excalibur and it opened for him bilaterally from the neck to the feet. Harry set down his Warp Saber and got into the suit backwards and felt it close around him. Harry stepped off the rack and started to move around. The suit was perfect. He barely knew he was wearing it. With a simple thought, the beam cannon on his shoulder folded up and Harry placed the cloak on. The rifle he picked up and placed in a holster on the back waist. His Warp Saber he put in a newly created holster on the left shoulder.

"Alright Thor, I'm ready," Harry said. "Still, I don't see how I'm going to be able to destroy all of the Chimeras even with Excalibur. I'm not even sure it's possible."

"I can only hope that it is," Thor said. "If you fail, I'll be forced to nuke the British Isles off the face of the planet. Good luck, my son."

"I've told you this before, dad," Harry said. "You're supposed to say good hunting."

January 15, 1998: Milky Way; Earth; Manchester

Hybrids and Steelheads continued to advance at the human lines. SG1 and the remaining United States forces were doing an excellent job of fighting against the Chimera but there were too many of them. While the US now had about sixty soldiers, the Chimera had hundreds if not thousands still in the city. The only reason they were there was because they had caught a radio transmission from a surviving British SAS unit.

Harry appeared above their heads in the Excalibur. The cloak fluttered as Harry fell to the ground. He landed in front of the US forces and quickly brought his rifle up. Due to the Excalibur's stability system, he could hold the weapon and aim it with one hand though it was less accurate. Harry fired the weapon at the advancing ranks. The green beams sliced through the enemies, easily killing dozens. The US soldiers looked on in awe for a moment before their military training kicked in and they started shooting again.

Goliath forces approached from the left flank. With most of the Hybrids already dead, Harry activated his boosters and sped along the ground towards the enemy position. There were six Goliaths and they all started shooting. Harry shifted from side to side as he sped towards them, firing back. His shots hit the opaque glass of the Goliaths but didn't penetrate.

Throwing it off as an improvement, Harry sheathed his rifle and grabbed his Warp Saber. He boosted forwards at full speed and closed the difference in two seconds. Harry glided under two Goliaths with his hand spread out. His azure Warp Saber cut easily through the leg armor of the walkers at that speed and the two enemies fell over, unable to maintain balance.

Harry flipped over onto his back, still gliding over the ground on his boosters, and fired his beam cannon at the walker's arm guns. His beam shots hit the ammo stores and caused an explosion. Two more Goliaths were destroyed and Harry flipped back and slowed his speed.

Harry rose into the air on his boosters as the enemy shot at him. He sheathed his Saber and grabbed his beam rifle. With a thought, he turned the intensity on the rifle up to normal as he had been using it on half power until now. Harry targeted a Goliath's legs and fired two rounds into the thigh portion, causing the leg to buckle and the walker to fall over.

Harry shot to the side and down to avoid a steady stream of tracers and sped towards the last Goliath along the ground. He fired his rifle at the glass of the cockpit. With the intensity turned up, his shot penetrated the glass and killed the pilot inside.

Harry stopped and looked around. Two Stalkers were approaching from the west as well as a Gaia. They were two miles away. The Gaia only needed to be one mile away to launch a Spire attack.

Harry activated the boosters and sped along the ground towards the enemy machines. He sped past the Chimera and Human lines much to the surprise of both sides. When Harry approached the first Stalker, he rolled over onto his back and flew underneath it. Once on the other side, he fired a single well placed shot at the power core, causing the machine to explode.

Harry flipped and shot three shots at the second Stalker's cockpit and weapons. One shot hit the cockpit, making a large opening but not much damage. The second shot hit the chain gun, destroying it. The third and final shot hit the missile packs. The resulting explosion carried through the opening, killing the pilot and destroying the tank.

Harry sped towards the Gaia. He sheathed his rifle and grabbed his Warp Saber. It activated when Harry was a few yards away from the giant Stalker. The enemy super-tank started to shoot at him but was too slow to actually hit the flying Ancient. Harry flew vertical for a moment when he came to the Gaia so that he was directly in front of the cockpit. He stopped and hovered for a second before driving his blade into the metal. The pilot was instantly killed.

A Chimera Drop Ship appeared out of nowhere and hovered over the dormant Gaia. Harry flew up to it and slashed into one of its Drop Pods that held the Hybrid and Steelhead forces. When there was an opening, Harry jumped inside. The enemy super soldiers were surprised to see the armored soldier jump in. Being so closely packed together, they couldn't shoot and all thirty of them were killed by Harry's blade.

The Drop Pod gave a lurch as it was released from the transport. The Pod hit the ground and opened at both sides. Harry saw that there was another Pod directly beside the one he was in. Harry boosted out of the Pod and around to the entrance of the second one. Harry came around the side of the second Pod to see a wall of Bull's-Eye rounds coming at him.

Harry grimaced and boosted up over the wall of fire for a moment, taking the time to switch weapons again. As he hovered a few yards above the ground, a few Hybrids popped out to shoot up at him. They were killed by headshots from his shoulder cannon. Harry killed his thrusters and fell to the ground, making a small crater where he landed. He fired his rifle on full automatic with both hands directly into the Drop Pod. Hybrids were felled one after the other with none of them having a chance to fire back.

Harry looked up at the now retreating Drop Ship. With a superhuman jump and aided by his thrusters, Harry leaped over the Drop Ship to land on the top, where several Goliaths and Volts were located. Hybrids growled and rushed to their machines. Harry picked off six of the twenty pilots before they reached their machines and killed two more before they were able to fight back.

Volts started shooting at him from the air. Their rounds pinged harmlessly off the Drop Ship's armor as Harry boosted away towards one of the combat walkers. Harry quickly got into a Volt, turning the command and weapon systems on much faster than any Hybrid could hope to accomplish. The machine came to life and Harry started to shoot at the enemy machines. Two Volts were disabled and fell to the ground, causing large explosions. Another three Volts attempted to attack him by flying along the Drop Ship itself. Harry merely shot his rifle while sidestepping the machines and watching them slam into dormant walkers.

Harry flew over the Drop Ship to the front where the cockpit was. Floating in front of the glass window and flying backwards slightly, he fired the Volt's rifle into the control room. Harry watched as the interior exploded and the ship came tumbling down to Earth, resulting in a large explosion. What was best was that the Ship had landed on a team of Goliaths.

Harry brought the Volt into a hover and surveyed the ruined streets of Manchester. The US forces had broken through the Chimera ranks and were advancing down the hill to where the bridge across the Mersey River. From there, Harry could see several dozen Chimera near the Cathedral as well as in a town square beyond that. British troops were fighting the Chimera apparently trying to protect a convoy of trucks and one tanker. Everything looked nearly destroyed.

With SG1 and their weapons on their side, Harry was sure the US forces could make their way to the fighting in the square. In regards to this, Harry flew over to the square to aid the Brits.

Harry dropped into the center of the square next to a fountain. Hybrid troops ignored him; think he was on their side. Humans decided to shoot at the Hybrids, knowing that with armor, the enemy would win. Harry surprised them by firing two missiles into Chimera bunkers. All Hybrids stopped shooting for a second, trying to figure out what had happened. In this time, Harry mowed down eight soldiers and destroyed three more bunkers.

The Hybrids finally realized that he was an enemy and started to shoot at him. The Bull's-Eye rounds did very little against the heavily armored walker but the Steelheads had him worried. As Auger rounds were shot at him, Harry boosted away to avoid them, knowing they would pass right through him. He fired off the last of his missiles and used the last of his machine gun ammo before a Stalker appeared. Coincidentally, it had arrived at the same time as Jack O'Neill.

Harry set the Volt on a collision course with the enemy tank before ejecting the same way he had earlier in the day. The enemy pilot was quick and avoided the Volt but was clipped slightly on the leg. Human forces started to shoot at the tank as Harry got to his feet. Not missing a beat, Harry activated his thrusters and glided quickly towards the Stalker. He grabbed his Warp Saber and glided underneath the tank, slicing through the legs. The tank buckled and broke down on the ground unable to move. Before Harry could do another pass on the power core, US forces hit the core and destroyed the tank.

Harry killed his thrusters and put his Saber away. Looking down at himself, he saw that the battle hadn't done any damage at all to Excalibur itself. His cloak was extremely tattered and stained a bit red from the bloody killing of a few Hybrids but that was easily overlooked. It was a war zone; no one was going to care about how you look around here.

The Last Ancient walked over to Colonel O'Neill. The man was conversing with the British commander. They didn't stoop talking at Harry's approach.

"I congratulate you on your feat of surviving, Major but I don't see the need to stay here," Jack said. "These Islands have been completely wiped out. We should get our men out of here."

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but this is our homeland," the Major said. "We can't just abandon it; not when we have a fighting chance."

"What kind of fighting chance could you possibly have?" Harry asked getting their attention. "There are millions of Chimera on this Island alone. Comparing you to them is like comparing a planet to a galaxy. There is no way that you could have an advantage."

"It was our single advantage that we were protecting," the Major said, gesturing to a tanker truck. "In there is a nerve agent that is proven to be able to reverse the infestation process. This is the only stuff that we have and we are going to try and make the best of it."

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "You have a cure to this Plague?" The Major nodded. "Where on Earth did you get it?"

"We ambushed an enemy convoy that was trying to destroy the gas," the Major admitted. "There was a small leak from the tanker that the Chimera quickly took care of but it was enough for us to see that it turned ten Hybrids back into Humans."

"This is a huge discovery," Harry said. "If just one PSI of this gas can turn ten Chimera back to Humans, we could have fighting chance."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this tanker would never hold enough gas to turn all of the enemies on the Island back into Humans," Jack said. "There just isn't enough."

Harry paused in though for a moment. "The tower," he said after a moment.

"Pardon me?" The Major said.

"There are towers all around the British Isles that serve as bases for the Chimera," Harry explained. "The main tower is in Somerset. From what Jack has told me, the towers were excavated and not constructed. If there is a network that connects the thirteen towers, especially a ventilation system, we could spread the gas through the main tower and it would carry throughout the network."

"Even so, that wouldn't get all of them," Jack pointed out.

"We don't need to get all of them; that's the thing," Harry said. "This plan could get millions of Chimera and leave only a few thousand if that. With a little help from my father, I should be able to kill them all."

"But how are we going to get into the main tower?" Jack asked. "That place is unbelievably heavily guarded. With our forces, we'd never accomplish it."

"With your technology," Harry corrected. "I am a better pilot of Goliaths and Volts than the Chimeras are. If we can capture enough combat walkers for to supplement our forces and teach them how to use them, it shouldn't be too difficult to break through the tower's defenses."

"How are we going to capture that many suits?" the Major asked. Both he and the Colonel shifted their weight nervously at the evil glint in Harry's eye.


	5. Phase 5: Furtum

Disclaimer: I own several things. I own a computer, a gun, a sword and a knife. HP, SG, SC, The Jolly Rogers and R: FOM do not belong to me.

I dedicate this chapter to Saetan since we were both thinking Jolly Roger in the fifteen minutes since I posted the last chapter and the time that he/she (No offense intended but as I don't really know…) read it.

AN: Please Review. I enjoy reading them and they motivate me to write 2000 words in this everyday. Also, please tell me if you think there is too much fighting in the story. I enjoy writing large battles with even larger explosions but I also enjoy writing what my readers want. Therefore, if you think there is too much fighting and too little conversation or stealth or even in some cases too few large and deadly explosions, please don't hesitate to tell me.

AN2: No, Thor is not going to beam the Mech up. He hasn't made his presence known yet and Harry would like for them to meet them on their own. So, he's doing the old fashioned way… Or the new fashioned way considering how advanced the Chimera are. Gah! I'm hurting my head!

**January 16, 1998: Earth; Bristol**

Harry lay on top of a cliff with Jack and Daniel observing a Chimera airbase. They had binoculars and were trying to gauge the enemy's defensive power. The Chimera had several dozen dormant walkers but apparently not many pilots. There were about a dozen Hybrids and three Steelhead commanders. Menials worked around the clock loading the walkers onto Drop Ships. A large building at the center of the base seemed to be a manufacturing plant for the Volts and Goliaths.

"I know how I'm going to steal the walkers," Harry said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jack asked. "There may only be a few of them but enemy reinforcements could arrive any time. There is no way that you alone can move that many walkers at once."

Harry looked at Jack. "Jack… trust me. Head back to the base camp and wait for me there. I'll be back before morning." With that, Harry jumped up and hurled himself over the edge of the cliff.

"I think he enjoys doing that," Daniel said to which Jack scowled.

Harry landed at the base of the cliff, eighty yards from the base. He activated his thrusters and glided silently over the ground towards the base. The guards didn't even see him slip past their defenses and into the facility itself.

Harry entered a large hanger where combat walkers were stored. Scanning the room, Harry quickly regarded the Menials before boost jumping up onto a catwalk. There were no Chimera on the catwalk fortunately and Harry made his way silently over to the wall. Once he was crouched by the wall and was looking down at the Hanger floor.

Harry counted twenty Goliaths, twenty Volts, and thirty Aegis walkers (the ones based off of the Serpent.). That was quite a strike force; easily enough to take down a less advanced country like Iraq or Iran. If whatever enemy the walkers were fighting had a powerful air force or a few cruise missiles, they wouldn't stand a chance but it was still quite a danger. It would be better if they became his personal soldiers.

Harry moved slowly along the catwalk, making his way to a door at the end. It wasn't easy. Being encased in a heavy piece of Naquadah-Titanium alloy didn't help much either. It took every last bit of his skill to not make a sound that might attract the Menials. Harry stepped through the door and found himself in the main building.

The Last Known Ancient made his way down the halls of the advanced building, looking for a computer room. After wandering for five minutes and dodging two Hybrid patrols, Harry found a computer terminal and quickly set to work breaking through whatever firewalls were there. At the age of thirteen, when Harry had been living with Thor, he'd found a way to entertain himself in hacking through the Asgard computer mainframe and accessing every last bit of information that existed. Thor had had a fit when Harry accidentally deleted the backup specs for a new laser weapon but it was only the backups. With the complexity of the Asgard computers, these relatively crude Chimera computers were not a problem.

Harry scanned through the data on the computer, his Ancient mind able to inhale information much faster than any other race's. In five minutes, he'd memorized over half of the data in the terminal. Even so, that wasn't what he was looking for. Rather, he was looking for the Menial control mechanism. If a Chimera Commander (I made this up. Think of a Chimera Commander as an Angel in the form of a Hybrid) found that he needed to do a few dozen things at once; he could access the computers and tell all of the Menials or Hybrids or any other strain of Chimera to do a specific task. Of course, the infected humans had no idea that anything could hack their computers to take advantage of this key command.

Harry accessed the Menial control file. He quickly told the computer to transfer a command to all of the Menials on the base. The command told all of the worker Chimera population on the base to load all of the combat walkers on the base into a single Drop Ship and not give it a second thought. As soon as the command was through, Harry found the Hybrid command file and inputted a command telling the Hybrids not to interfere with the Menials and to continue their duties. He may also have told them to ignore any armor wearing humans they found walking around but that was neither here nor there.

Harry heard the clanking of metal boots from around the corner of the hall. Harry faced it and saw an Advanced Hybrid come around. It growled and grabbed its weapon; a Bull's-Eye Mark 2. Harry knew that normal Bull's-Eye rounds didn't exactly damage Excalibur but he wasn't too sure about Mark 2 rounds. His command protocol must have only been transmitted to normal Hybrids.

The Advanced Hybrid fired its blue energy rounds down the hall towards him. Harry activated his boosters and retreated backwards away from the blue shots. He fired his shoulder cannon, missing mostly due to his dodging the enemy's shots but two rounds did impact the Advanced Hybrid's head, causing it to explode.

Harry stopped thrusting back and landed on his feet. After not hearing anything else from either direction, he made his way back to the hanger to wait for the Drop Ship to fully load.

**January 16, 1998: Earth; Bristol**

Harry looked out across the base as the last Aegis was loaded onto the Drop Ship. The entire loading process had taken three hours; a lot longer than he had expected. Nevertheless, he had waited patiently and somehow didn't destroy the entire base. As the Menials went back to work, Harry activated his thrusters and flew at eighty miles per hour (maximum flight speed at the moment) towards the Drop Ship. En route, Harry flicked a switch on a small, palm-sized square and watched happily as the C4 explosives he placed in all the guard posts and other Drop Ships exploded.

Harry landed on the last remaining transport directly in front of the cockpit. He punched through the glass and flung himself inside. Harry sat himself in one of the two empty seats and started to turn on the Drop Ship's engines. Slowly, the transport lifted off the ground just as the remaining guards got it in their heads to shoot at him. By then it was already too late and he was flying back towards the human encampment in Cardiff.

To say that the humans at Cardiff were terrified was an understatement. There were at least three stained pants and these guys were Special Forces. Harry brought the Drop Ship into a hover over the base and made sure that the area directly beneath it was clear of soldiers before he hit the button to release all of the Mechs that were held on the underside of the craft. Thirty combat walkers (the others on stored on the top) fell from eighty feet and landed, none of them falling over. Harry then set the Drop Ship down a few yards away from the rows of walkers.

Harry jumped out through the cockpit window and landed on the ground. A few of the more jumpy soldiers shot a few bullets at him but they merely bounced off his armor. Jack yelled for them to stop shooting as soon as he recognized his former teammate. Jack walked up to him a few seconds later.

"Harry, what the hell did you do?" Jack asked.

"Never ask a magician to reveal his secrets, Jack," Harry said with a grin. "We should be able to assault the main tower in three days if I can train your men by then."

"By all means," Jack said.

**January 21, 1998: Earth, Cardiff**

The next four days after the Harry Heist (I'm sorry, I just had to put it in there) were spent teaching the US and British soldiers to pilot Goliaths or Aegis. Harry had first taught Teal'c, and then the two of them taught everyone else. The pilots or former pilots Harry taught to use the Volts as they were air mobile suits. It was decided after four days that Teal'c would lead the Goliath and Aegis forces while Jack would lead the air forces (he was a pilot, remember the F302 battle). Two Aegis suits would bring in the gas when a pathway was made.

Harry had been fully prepared for the battle as had everyone else by January 21. They would have launched the attack on the next morning had not a strange visitor appeared. Just as the final ammunition was being stored and the new pilots were laying down for a rest, six robed individuals walked easily into the camp without any of the guards noticing.

Harry was sitting on the top of a bombed out building observing the camp. He never got much sleep, especially when he was going into battle when he woke up. During these situations, he just stood and watched as either his allies or his men prepared for battle. It was always these times that he hated most. He knew that going into battle tomorrow, a third of them would die and he was responsible.

When he noticed six robed individuals walk into the camp and realized that he'd never seen them before, he jump off the building slightly using his boosters to land directly in front of the robed people. The men and woman whipped out pieces of wood that Harry recognized as wands when they saw him.

"You've just walked into a military installation without permission," Harry said while he was on one knee with his head bowed from the impact. "You should explain yourselves before I tell the men to shoot you."

"As if pitiful Muggles like you could ever harm us," a man said. Harry stood up; his head covered by a newly added hood so that only one green eye stuck out in the darkness.

"I can see that you wizards have no respect at all for your Muggle counterparts," Harry said. "State your name and business before I shoot you." The first man looked a bit shifty behind his hood but eventually lowered his wand. The others did the same.

"We would like to speak with your leader in private," the man said. "Is there a pace where we could meet?"

Harry grimly smiled behind his hood and gestured for them to follow him to a nearby tent. Harry led the witches and wizards into the tent where they all sat down at the table inside.

"I said I wanted to speak to your leader," the man said harshly.

"In case you haven't noticed but all the people around here call me sir," Harry said. "Lower your hoods and we can begin." The robed figures lowered their hoods revealing one very old man with a very long beard, three other men and two women.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," the old man said. "This is Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Kingsly Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones. May I ask that you lower your hood and tell us your name?"

Harry lowered his hood, revealing his brown hair and green eyes. "My name is Harry Potter. What do you want?" The old man got an angry look on his face at this.

"You are not Harry Potter! He is dead! Those filthy Muggles killed him!"

"Mr. Dumbledore, I _suggest_ that you lower your voice and get down to business or I will be forced to kill you all," Harry said seriously. "As it is you are intruding on a military operation and you could very well cause its failure."

"Filthy Muggle," Dumbledore said standing up and grabbing his wand. "Avada Kadavera," Dumbledore said aiming at Harry. In less than one second, the green bolt of energy had been sent at Harry to the shock of all around him. Harry got out of his chair and held out his hand, catching the spell.

"As I understand it that was a curse designed to kill," Harry said, a sphere of green energy in his right hand. "You have just tried to kill me for no purpose. The only reason I haven't killed all of you is because only one of you has tried to kill me." With that, Harry threw the curse at Dumbledore. It impacted his chest and the old Headmaster fell to the floor, dead.

"Y-you killed Professor Dumbledore!" one of the women, Hermione, stuttered.

"I'm sure that at least one of you has heard of the term An Eye for an Eye," Harry said casually. "If none of you will tell me what you want than you can either leave or meet the same fate as your beloved leader."

Kingsly, although shaken, started to speak. "Albus wanted your help in retaking Hogwarts. It was a foolish gesture; Hogwarts has been practically destroyed already. I'm sorry for taking your time, sir."

"I'm glad that someone in the Magical World isn't and idiot," Harry said. "Kingsly, Amelia, I'm sorry that you had to waste your time. I assure you that this crisis will end tomorrow and I can only ask that you stay out of our way. Do not seek to enter Somerset as you will likely be caught in the crossfire. Good night." With that, Harry disappeared. He didn't cloak or teleport, he just vanished. The magicians looked at each other before vanishing away.

**January 22, 1998: Earth; Cardiff**

Harry left his tent the next morning to find all of the US and British soldiers standing before him. Jack walked over to stand next to him.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jack asked, looking towards his friend.

Harry paused. "Prepare for battle," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "This war ends today!" The men cheered and raced off to their machines. "Jack, if this works, all of the Chimera will turn into Humans again. None of them will have any idea what they did or how to operate this advanced technology. Every government in the world is going to want to get their hands on it. I won't be here to stop it, either. It's going to be up to you to handle the next set of problems. I hope you're ready."

"If we don't do this and nuke the place, everything will be destroyed," Jack said. "We've got to do this. I'm ready."

"Well then, in that case, shall we get started?" Harry asked with a sad smile. Jack nodded and they walked to their machines as well.

(End Chapter)

Author Babbling: I hope you liked the proverbial calm before the storm chapter. It was a pain in (insert any word you like here) to write it. I decided to separate the Somerset Battle and this one because the battle will take up a lot of space. As well, please review. I only got three reviews for that last chapter. Is my skill slipping or is there just no point in reviewing?

Lastly, I would like to know. Should Voldemort make an appearance in the Tower and if so should he be a prisoner or their leader? This next chapter is going to signify the end of the direct Harry Potter and Resistance portions and focus more on the Star Craft and Star Gate portions. There will be several more references but the closest thing to magic that you'll see from now on will be Templar and Ghost psionics (foreshadowing). Well, I've said enough. Good Huntin'.


	6. Phase 6: Chimera's Tail

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is my computer which could in the future allow me to own many more things. I'll never own Harry Potter as it is a completed series. I'll never own Resistance since then I would have to own Insomniac. I'll never own Star Gate because then I might make a mistake and send the writers on strike and I'll never own Star Craft because I like the guys over a Blizzard.

AN: First of all, Harry will be mostly in the Star Craft universe after this for a time. He'll spend about at least five more chapters there, probably more, before returning to the Milky Way to take care of a crisis (foreshadowing again). After a few chapters back in the Milky Way, the story will end and I'll put the sequel up which I am fairly sure will be better than this one.

AN2: My favorite word is Disconcerting. This has absolutely nothing to do with the story in any way shape or form which may be disconcerting to you because I am rambling and very well may be for another line or maybe even eighty of them although this unlikely. If any of you even stopped to read this I commend you as I likely would have looked right over it. See, I've just rambled for another two lines. Yay me!

**(Chapter Begins)**

Without purpose, a battle is just another battle.

Without reason, a death is just another death.

Without end, a life is just another life.

Without death, there is no end.

(I wrote this so don't go looking for a copy write anywhere and don't harass me if you think there is.)

**January 22, 1998: Earth, Somerset**

Harry looked out over Cheddar Gorge, where the main tower was. In three minutes, Goliaths and Aegis suits would begin marching through the Gorge, headed for the main tower. Volts would fly top cover throughout the battle. When there was a clear path, two Aegis suits would make their way to the main tower's ventilation system which stretched out through the entire network. There, they would release a gas that would revert all of the Chimeras back to Humans.

Thinking back, Harry found it funny. He had come from one battle to another, from fighting the Goa'uld to fighting the Zerg to fighting the Protoss (the three Carriers that appeared after the Corona and the Hyperion fought the Zerg) to fighting the Dominion. This battle was different from all the rest. He hadn't chosen to fight the Chimera. He hadn't come back to Earth specifically to fight them. Because of this fact, Harry found no feeling of relief in fighting as he did with every other enemy. Instead, there was nothing but a hole, like the ones that most soldiers felt returning from war.

"Without purpose, a battle is just another battle," Harry said to himself. "Without reason, a death is just another death. Without end, life is just another life. Without death, there is no end."

"Do you really believe that?" Jack asked from his position beside him. Harry looked at him with a sad smile.

"If I didn't believe, I wouldn't have a purpose," he said quietly before turning and walking to his Volt. Jack followed him after a moment of thought.

Harry watched as his Volt's cockpit closed in around him and brought the suit online. Throughout his use of mobile suits like the Goliath, the Helios and the Volt, he'd learned that the Helios overpowered everything else by a mile but that he'd have to learn to live with it. It's hard to use another suit when you've used your own customized suit for so long.

Jack brought his online a moment later. "Hey Jack," Harry said. "I'm going to head in first. Bring the rest of the forces in a few minutes, okay?"

"Harry, you and I have both seen these defenses," Jack said with a hint of fear. "There isn't a chance that you alone can handle all of that with just one suit."

"That never stopped me before," Harry said. He activated the Volt's thrusters and flew off towards the tower. Jack watched as missile and gunfire shot up at him up until the point where he vanished behind a cliff.

Harry landed on the ground hard. He raised his suits arm and fired its machine gun. Rounds impacted a Chimera bunker, causing the ammo inside to explode, destroying the missile site directly next to it. Harry spun around and fired his rifle at two approaching Stalkers. The rounds hit the missile packs, causing them to explode as well.

For a brief moment time seemed to slow down. Harry's senses were screaming at him. He hit the boosters and jumped into the air, just in time to avoid a large cannon blast. Harry spun around in midair, avoiding a missile shot and getting a look at his new attacker. It was a Titan (you know, those giant Chimera that are a real pain in the –censored- with the giant cannon gun. Why do they even exist if you can kill them?) Shooting at him as many times as it could.

Harry landed on the ground and dove to the side to avoid another blast. He fired his rifle, aiming at the Titan's head, hitting it with seventeen 800 caliber rounds, enough to penetrate its head and cause the entire thing to explode.

Harry looked around and found no enemies so he glided along the Gorge headed for the tower. The least thing he expected was for two Stalker missiles to shoot up and hit him in the arms and legs. Harry was loosing power in all three of his thrusters and wouldn't be able to stay airborne for long. Worse yet, another missile was headed right for him.

Harry did the only thing he could do and ejected. The cockpit opened and he fell out of it. His head missed the missile by about three millimeters and impacted the Volt behind him. The explosion hit him full force and he was sent down to Earth faster than the missile had been shot upward.

Harry's velocity quickly exceeded a Human's terminal velocity due to the explosion and the weight of Excalibur. At two hundred feet in altitude, Harry regained partial control and flipped, activating his boosters to slow his descent. He slowly lost speed but it wasn't enough for him to come into a hover. Harry averted his thrusters' course and attempted to go into a level flight rather than a hover. He began to accelerate forward during his descent and leveled out two feet above the ground.

Harry landed on the ground to get his bearings straight. He was now a quarter mile from the tower, his Volt was destroyed and from the sounds of it, the rest of his forces were beginning their assault. Figuring he could do more damage on foot than trying to steal an inadequate machine, Harry boosted off towards the tower.

As soon as Harry appeared in the sights of the Chimera, he had to dodge hundreds if not thousands of Bull's-Eye, Auger, and Reaper and Stalker attacks. Harry could barely advance with the amount of fire being hurled at him. So, he did something stupid. He charged, ignoring the fire being thrown at him.

Harry fired his rifle; its intensity turned up to 400 percent, at everything the moved, targeting Stalkers and Bunkers first. With every shot, an explosion followed. The weapon was, at the moment, the most powerful non-nuke weapon on the planet. The Beliskner was in orbit. After two minutes of constant shooting, Harry had destroyed eight Stalkers, countless other creatures and five Goliaths. He hadn't noticed when the walkers had appeared.

With his path clear of enemies, Harry shot towards the tower. Advanced Hybrids began swarming out of the tower. Eighty Hybrids had left the tower before its giant doors closed and sealed it off. Harry fired his rifle at tight clusters of the enemies, killing several with each shot. When he'd killed fifty of their number, he ducked behind cover and started adjusting his rifle. With the setting at 2000 percent, he jumped over the piece of rubble he'd hidden behind and fired a single shot.

Time seemed to slow for the second time that day. The barrel of Harry's gun glowed with yellow energy for a brief moment before firing. A continuous, ten inch wide beam shot out of his rifle. He had to place both hands on it to stop it from tearing his arm away and it was a recoilless rifle. The beam actually linked the weapon and the target, the doors of the tower, for a moment before everything exploded.

The doors melted and gave way after two milliseconds of concentrated fire, destroying the ammo stores behind. Two Hybrids were caught directly in the blast and literally exploded from the heat. Ten others near the beam died in the same manner. The ammo exploded, creating an explosion akin to a 2000 pound bomb. Everything was destroyed and the blast had only lasted for a single second. (At 2000 percent power, Harry's beam rifle is about 1/10 the power of the Gundam Wing's buster rifle. The highest it will ever go to is 700,000 percent power where the rifle will be destroyed as well as a planet or two.)

Amazed by the firepower of his rifle, Harry cautiously returned it to its 200 percent intensity level. With it now at a relatively safe level, Harry boosted into the tower, just as the rest of his forces broke through the first defensive line.

**January 22, 1998: Earth; Somerset; Main Tower**

Harry had been moving through for two minutes and all he found was more destruction wrought by his rifle. There wasn't a single living thing within two hundred feet of the entrance. Harry found an elevator quickly enough and used it to travel to the mid level of the tower.

The room he found himself in when the elevator stopped had a high ceiling and several large openings in the walls that likely allowed Drop Ships entrance. Large vents the diameter of a Fat Man Nuclear Bomb littered the ceiling. This room was the ventilation room.

Harry exited the elevator and quickly found a legion of Chimera just waiting to attack him. As soon as the blast doors opened, the enemy started firing. Harry shot back, ducking behind a wall and doing a blind shot, probably killing a lot of his enemies from the screams.

A loud screech from above him caught his attention. Harry looked up to see an Angel hovering over him as well as three Drop Ships filled to the brim with combat walkers. The walkers dropped around him and the Angel dove at him. It was only thanks to his training with an obscure race of Jaffa known as the Sodan that he was able to dive out the way. Unfortunately he was directly underneath a Titan.

"Oh shit," Harry said to himself.

**January 22, 1998: Earth; Somerset; Cheddar Gorge**

"Damn it," Jack cursed as his Volt was hit with machine gun fire.

He was a former pilot, a good one at that, but this mobile suit thing was something on a whole other level. They had already lost three men, while astounding, was quite a loss. They didn't have reinforcements. In the back of his mind, Jack knew that the only reason they had gotten this far was because Harry had gone ahead of them. He made a mental note to by the guy a bear when they got out of this mess.

Jack spun his suit around and fired a missile down at a Stalker. The missile hit dead center and destroyed it. The Aegis walkers were amazingly resilient compared to their Goliaths. While they couldn't fly in the atmosphere, they did have a large arsenal of weapons and more armor than two M1A2 Abrams Tanks.

The Human forces continued their assault against the enemy's defenses. After another two minutes of fighting, they broke through the first line of defense and killed all of the Chimeras. Deciding without words to press their advantage while it existed, the forces continued through the Gorge, headed for the Tower.

Jack landed on the ground a few hundred yards from the tower. Though still a large distance away, the destruction was noticeable. The large doors had been utterly destroyed. The walls of the Gorge were jagged and raw. Rubble littered the ground everywhere one looked. There were no bodies, only ashes and supersonic meat cubes.

"I don't think this is a trap," Jack said to the men. "Continue the advance!" In unison, all of the walkers moved forward with the last two Aegis suits coming up from the rear with the gas tank. A frantic voice over the radio stopped them however.

"Jack, you need to get the gas in here, now!" Harry said frantically. "We have two minutes before Chimera reinforcements show up and retake the tower! There are no more enemies in here and it's safe. It won't be for long if you don't get your ass in here!"

Jack, choosing wisely not to question the order, ordered the Aegis suits carrying the gas to get into the tower immediately. (Note, this sequence is after the next one. Harry's order isn't fake it just came at a different time.)

**January 22, 1998: Earth; Somerset; Main Tower**

Harry hit his boosters and quickly shot away from the Titan, just barely missing one of the giant's fists. Harry flipped in midair, coming into a hover and started shooting at the Titan. His beams hit the giant in the head, causing to explode, its chunks taking two other Hybrids as well. 

Harry spun and started shooting at the Angel that was now trying to kill him again. His reflexes were much slower in the air. Excalibur simply wasn't meant for air combat. His laser went into the creature's mouth, tearing a hole through the brain, killing it instantly.

The Last Ancient landed on the floor of the tower. He sheathed his rifle and grabbed his Warp Saber. This way was quicker, albeit more dangerous. In one movement, Harry activated his Saber and his boosters, propelling him at a rank of Hybrids. They shot at him but were too slow to stop hit him. Harry stopped just in front of the enemies and took one great swing, slicing through six Hybrids.

Harry boosted up and fired at them with his shoulder cannon. His attention was however caught by eight missiles shooting towards him from a Goliath. It was times like these that Harry wished he had a shield. He killed the feed of energy to his retrorockets and fell to the floor of the tower and grabbed his rifle.

Turning the intensity up to 400 percent again, Harry fired three shots at the Goliaths, destroying seven as they were tightly grouped together. Another Angel screech caught his attention and Harry looked up. Six Angels were above him. He grimaced and fired his rifle up at them. Rather than one shot, a continuous yellow beam sliced through one Angel and then the others as Harry moved his rifle. All six Angels fell to the floor, dead, before exploding.

Harry prepared for more fighting and stood up. When he looked around for enemies, however, all he found were Chimera writhing on the ground, clearly dieing. After one minute of intense pain, every Chimera in the large room and likely the tower died.

"What in Thor's name?" Harry asked himself. As luck would have it, Thor appeared next to him using the Beliskner's holographic communication device.

"Harry, the Chimeras are regrouping," Thor said as frantically as an Asgard could. "You must execute your plan within the next two minute or else you will be overrun!"

"Thanks for the warning," Harry said, his eyes widening. Thor disappeared and Harry grabbed his radio. "Jack, you need to get the gas in here, now!" Harry said frantically. "We have two minutes before Chimera reinforcements show up and retake the tower! There are no more enemies in here and it's safe. It won't be for long if you don't get your ass in here!"

"Roger that," Jack said back. Harry could only hope that he hurried.

One minute later the Aegis suits rushed into the room, holding the gas tank. Harry ordered them to set it down there and they quickly complied. Harry rushed over and sliced the valve off the tank and the gas leaked out. It was slightly visible as a foggy hue in the air that expanded much quicker than should have been possible for a gas, but then again, flatulence wasn't included in that particular study so Harry wasn't worried.

The instant the gas hit the ceiling, which was after two seconds, it spread into the ventilation system and then spread throughout the entire network. Harry flew up to one of the windows in the room to await the enemy reinforcements. When Harry calculated the gas had spread through the entire network, the reinforcements arrived.

Harry was immediately glad that Thor had warned him of the coming enemies since on this side of the tower alone, twelve Drop Ships were approaching, three with Drop Pods and the others with combat walkers. When the Angels in the other towers were killed by the gas (I seriously doubt that they were transformed Humans so in this story, they die from the gas) the control over the other Chimera disappeared and the forces that weren't hit by the gas died. The Drop Ships fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground in fantastic explosions. The Chimera Crisis was over.

**January 23, 1998: Earth; London**

A day after the Battle of Somerset, American reinforcements arrived in London. They had arrived too late for the battle but in time to help the turned Humans get their bearings. The General in charge of the operation had come himself to speak with the men and women that had fought in the battle.

Jack and SG1 told their story about the battle, explaining the Chimera's defenses and technology along the way. When they told of the 'ingenious' plan to use the gas, the General had asked Harry to tell his story. Harry had complied but explicitly told him that he wouldn't explain where he had gotten Excalibur or how he found out about the reinforcements, simply saying: "If he wants you to know, he'll tell you."

The entire task force had been given two rank promotions for their achievements, except for Jack who chose to stay a Colonel as he didn't want a desk job. (AN: From this point on, through just about everything you believed about the Star Gate Universe out the window. Think for one moment about what the Earth would become if they gained all of the Ancient technology all at once. Well, that's pretty much what happens.)

An so it was that Harry Potter, unofficially a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force, ended his stay on Earth. It had been fun, but he had also left the Koprulu Sector in the middle of a heated battle so he was itching to get back. After saying his goodbyes to SG1, he beamed up to the Beliskner and began his journey again. I must say that is possibly the corniest ending to a chapter that I have ever written but I hope that none of you care that once again I have rambled for two extra unneeded lines.

(End Chapter)

Author Babbling

And so ends the Chimera Crisis. This chapter topped just over 3000 words so it wasn't bad. I do hope that you enjoyed the large battle scene. I wrote this entire chapter in once sitting because I was bored.

The Tying of the Things

Voldemort- Alright, picture this: Voldemort unleashes plague; Voldemort is killed by his own creations. I'm not a big fan of the Prophecy as it is just too vague and hell; it was seen by TRELAWNY of all people. So, that ends that.

Dumbledore- Well, I've been told that the white bumblebee went down a bit too quickly and that he sounds like a Pureblood fanatic. Well, in this story, he was! He's what? 150 years old or something? I think that even he would have turned old and senile by then so that's why he's the blood purist. As for how quickly he died, Harry tapped into unknown strain of magic (psionics) to catch the curse and threw it back. Only he could have stopped the curse so Dumbledore is now dead.

SGC- Trust me; the SGC is going to play a large part in the story even though it may not be evident for the next few chapters. SG1 as well as General Hammond and a few guys from the SGC are going to be the main characters alongside Harry, Raynor and Zeratul in the sequel story.

Now then, enough of my babbling. Leave now from this story if you read it before chapter 7 isn't up and if it is, for god's sake, go to the next chapter!


	7. Phase 7: Unsuspecting Battle

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize and plan to conquer the rest.

**January 24: Othala; High Orbit; Beliskner**

"So, dad," Harry said. "Do you know where the Corona is?" He was dressed in his normal clothes. Excalibur was currently being repaired and renovated. The only thing different about him was that he was wearing Excalibur's cloak on his normal body.

"I do not know where your ship is," Thor said. "It was not in orbit around Earth or anywhere else in the solar system. I'm sorry, Harry, but it may have been destroyed."

"No, it wasn't destroyed," Harry said. "I still have a mental link to it, remember? It still exists but it's in standby mode and cloaked, meaning I have no clue where it could be."

"The chances of finding it under those circumstances are astronomically slim," Thor said. "What do you plan to do seeing as how the Corona eludes us?"

"I need to get back to the Koprulu Sector, one way or another," Harry said. "I'm just not quite sure how yet. Is there anything you can do to help me out? The Zerg are pretty nasty and Excalibur isn't exactly good for air or space combat."

"The Beliskner is currently renovating Excalibur to address these problems," Thor said. "Two variable geometry wings are being added that will each house three thrusters equal in power to the leg retrorockets. Several Andromeda stabilizers have also been added to provide stability in a zero gravity environment. I've added another shoulder cannon and tuned the beam rifle to allow for greater intensities."

"Can I get a shield?" Harry asked tentatively. "As it is, it would be quite useful. A helmet would be nice too in case I ever need to be in space."

"I had already thought to add those things," Thor said. "Your shield will be made of our most powerful and light alloy available and will be able to at least resist Warp Blade technology. The helmet will create oxygen rather than transfer it giving you an unlimited supply of breathable air."

"Cool, when will it be done?"

"It is already finished," Thor said. Harry glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You did not ask," Thor said impassively, though Harry knew he was amused.

"Just beam it up here," Harry grumbled. His 'sword' appeared beside him a moment later.

Harry looked his suit of armor over. It didn't look too much different though it did have a few additions. Two shoulder cannons were folded back on the back. Next to them where the shoulder blades would have been on normal bodies were two wings, each two feet long. There were three segments in each wing with a retrorocket in each segment. When folded against the body, they took up no more space than the cannons. The helmet was simple and had the same layering as the rest of the armor. It was fully enclosed and had an opaque black visor. There were no horns or decorations at all. On the back, in the middle of the wings and cannons was a tower shield colored black. It looked to be too thin but Harry was confident in its abilities.

"It's nice and simple," Harry said fondly. "Although I doubt this cloak would work very well in conjunction with the wings. Never the less it'll work well for my needs."

"Your cloak will have to be abandoned, yes, but it is a small sacrifice for the added ability," Thor said. "The built-in cloaking system will make it easier as well. Now that you have Excalibur, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I don't have a power source to use one of the ships back at the Ancient Ship Yard but I can get by without one for the moment. I'm just glad that I came to Othala first. If you let me use the Star Gate I'll be able to get back to the Koprulu Sector on my own."

**January 24, 1998: Othala**

Harry stood, armored in Excalibur sans cloak and helmet, in front of the Star Gate on Othala. He was the only one in the room as Thor had duties to attend to. While he wanted to see his son off, Harry had insisted he got back to work. And so, Thor did just that. Harry reached out and dialed an address on the DHD. It was an unfamiliar address but he was certain that it would take him the Koprulu sector and somewhere safe.

The Gate activated. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Harry placed his helmet on his head and stepped through the Event Horizon to another sector.

**January 24, 1998:**

Rather than calmly exiting the gate on the other side, Harry was flung seven yards out forcing him to flip in order to land on his feet. He stood there in a crouching position examining his surroundings. He was on a dark world. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Everything was dark: the ground, the cliffs, the clouds. There wasn't a single plant within sight.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a faint shimmer, evidence of a cloaking device. The newcomer didn't waste any time at all in attacking the intruder. It was only thanks to his increased senses that Harry could catch the movement at all. As a cloaked Warp Blade came down at him, Harry crossed his hands above his head and caught the Dark Templar's arm before it could hit him.

Harry kicked up, catching the Templar in the gut, causing him to kneel over unconscious. Harry quickly caught three more shimmers coming at him from all directions. Harry ducked an invisible strike and lashed out with his foot; bringing two Templar to the ground. The third Templar tried to stab him. Harry punched up, catching him in the chin and sending him flying.

Harry stood and looked around. There were no enemies in his direct line of sight, but, curse his luck, the sound of engines appeared over him. Harry looked up to see six Carriers (new type Carriers from Star Craft 2) launching Interceptors but refraining from attacking him.

"En Taro Adun!" Harry turned quickly to see seven Zealots rushing towards him with their Psi Blades active.

The first Zealot lunged. Harry jumped back and grabbed his Warp Saber. The Zealot attacked again. Harry dodged to the side and drove his activated Warp Saber up and through the Zealot's arm weapons leaving him worthless in battle. (Ignore the Plasma Shields for Harry. After all, he has a Xel'Naga Warp Saber. It's more powerful than Zeratul's Warp Blade so the shields are worthless.)

Harry sliced through two more Zealots in the same way. He still hadn't killed anyone. The remaining foot soldiers backed off and another unarmored Templar walked forward.

"Who are you?" The Templar asked. It was telepathic like all Protoss. "Your armor looks like it is human but your fighting style and weapons do not."

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said. "I come from a planet called Othala. My armor and weapons are not human and I was taught fighting skills by a different race altogether. Who are you?"

"I am Praetor Artanis," the Templar said. "This is the planet Shakuras, home of the Dark Templar."

"Yes, Zeratul did mention this world," Harry said. "He also mentioned you, young Artanis. I have heard of your battle against both the UED and Kerrigan's armies have been most impressive."

"You've seen Zeratul?" Artanis said quickly. Harry nodded.

"I saw him a week or so ago," Harry said. "I actually had to fight him. You'd never believe how good a mobile suit pilot he is unless you fought him yourself." Harry examined the Protoss. "So, this is Shakuras. Have the Zerg appeared in the week that I've been gone."

"The only battles that we have found in the sector are the battles between Raynor's Raiders and the Terran Dominion," Artanis said.

"I need help and I'm hoping you can provide that help," Harry said.

"What do you need?" Artanis asked.

"I need a ship that can get me back to the Raiders," Harry said. "I left in the middle of a battle and I'd like to find out how they're doing."

"I'm sure that we could get a transport…" Artanis began before a Zealot rushed over to him.

"My lord, Zerg forces have been spotted on the long range sensors headed for Shakuras!" the Zealot said. "They will be here within the hour!"

"So Kerrigan has chosen now to begin her conquest," Artanis said. "Then let her come! She will not find the Templar easy prey!" He turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, but transporting you to Raynor will have to wait. The Zerg are our first priority."

"Would you like some help?" Harry asked. "I'm as skilled a mobile suit pilot as Zeratul and as you can see I am more than a match for your regulars. I would like nothing more than a battle to pass the time."

"You have as much a warrior spirit as any of us!" Artanis said. "We would be honored to have you join us in the coming battle."

"Then put me on the front lines," Harry said. Artanis paused for a moment, likely ordering something as Harry was pulled into a vortex of blue energy a moment later. (Dimensional Recall)

Harry appeared on a space platform above Shakuras and below an Arbiter. Zealots and Immortals stood all around the platform preparing for battle. The majority of the Protoss fleet appeared to be here. Harry turned towards the vastness of space. The Zerg forces couldn't be seen yet but it was obvious which way they were coming from.

With a thought, Harry's wings popped out and all nine of his boosters activated. He shot towards the end of the platform, which was three miles away, at 700 miles per hour. He would have broken the sound barrier in the atmosphere. Harry reached the end of the platform in twenty seconds but pushed on. The Zerg forces would be in transports and the vast majority of their forces would not be able to combat him.

Harry sped on towards the enemy fleet. His eyes picked them out a few dozen miles away. As he flew, Harry found that Thor was indeed correct. The Andromeda stabilizers, while ironically being used in the Andromeda galaxy, made it seem as though he were in the atmosphere. He increased speed as he approached the swarm.

Harry did a flip out of habit to slow himself down. He came to a near standstill a mile from the approaching swarm. Harry grabbed his rifle and tuned the intensity to 3000 percent, easily within its capabilities and aimed the weapon. When he fired, a foot wide stream of orange energy shot out and crossed the distance in a fraction of a second, slicing through two Overlords and eight Mutalisks.

The swarm noticed him and soon, squadrons of Mutalisks were coming after him. Harry tuned the intensity down to 400 percent and started to pick off the enemy fliers before they got within range. When they did, Harry started going into maneuvers, able to avoid their Glaive Worms (I think that's right) before they reached him or in the worst case scenario had to shoot them first.

Harry dashed to the side and shot a Mutalisk It exploded in a shower of gore just like every other. Harry shot upwards and killed three more fliers. He then sheathed his rifle as the enemies came in close and grabbed his Saber. Kicking his thrusters into overdrive, Harry shot across the battlefield like a bullet, killing Mutalisks left and right, up and down. Before long, he'd killed three hundred of the enemy fliers but he was being swarmed. It would have been more useful to just give him a Warp Shield he was getting so packed in.

Deciding to cut his very slim losses, Harry cloaked and shot back towards Shakuras. He never even got a scratch although he was a bit bloodier than before. When he'd outrun the Mutalisks, Harry turned around and uncloaked. He grabbed his rifle, immediately tuning it to 30,000 percent intensity. This was going a little overboard but in the situation, he didn't really care.

Lining up dead center, Harry fired his rifle and an eight foot wide beam of surprisingly purple energy shot out from his gun towards the oncoming swarm. Time seemed to slow as the energy cross the battlefield. When it did hit the enemy Zerg, energy killed everything in its path _then_ arced to another and another until a quarter of the swarm had been wiped out completely.

Of course, this much damage had its drawbacks such as Harry being shot backwards towards Shakuras at speeds exceeding Mach 3. It was only thanks to the intervention of a High Templar that he didn't burn up in the planet's atmosphere. Using its psychic powers, the Templar caught him as he flew past the platform and brought him down to land softly on the platform.

"Thanks for that," Harry said to the Templar. "I didn't foresee that happening. How did you catch me?"

"I used the Psychic powers that all Templar have to catch you," the Templar said. "It would seem that you also have this power albeit weaker. I believe that you are the equivalent of a Terran Ghost."

"Could it be possible to harness this power?" Harry asked.

"If we both survive the coming battle, I will teach you myself," the Templar said. "My name is Terenas, by the way." (King Terenas from Warcraft 3; I couldn't think up a good name but this seems like a good salute to the betrayed king.)

"Then let's do our best to make sure that we both stay alive," Harry said. He looked up at the sound of engines soaring overhead. Carriers and Atlas class mobile suits were leaving the platform headed for the Zerg swarm. "That force won't be nearly enough to handle the Zerg swarm," Harry said.

"It isn't meant to," Terenas said. "They know what they are doing and what they are dieing to defend."

"What?" Harry looked shocked behind his helmet. "Do you know where I can get an Atlas suit? I'm going to make sure this isn't a suicide mission." Terenas, though confused as to why the strange human would wish to do this, nevertheless told him where to find a mobile suit and was soon watching a straggler heading towards the already raging battle.

**January 24, 1998: Shakuras; Space**

Harry was glad to discover that this Atlas suit was exactly like Zeratul's though it was weaker as all mass production models are. It had a slower operating system and handheld laser cannon but apart from that it was the same.

The battle was raging before him. Harry aimed the laser cannon and fired. It was less powerful than his insanely powerful Buster Cannon (30,000 percent intensity or above) but it was more accurate and didn't hurt his allies. He was proud to discover that the protoss pilots were much better than Hybrid pilots but that didn't take away the feeling that this was a suicide mission. When he entered the battle, the allied losses and the enemy casualties increased dramatically. Ancients were really good fighters apparently.

Harry dashed to the side to avoid a Glaive Worm and killed the Mutalisk responsible. From behind, a Devourer shot its acid spores at him. The spores attached themselves to his laser cannon rendering it useless. Harry set it on overload and hurled it at the Devourer, destroying the flyer. He grabbed the Beam Saber and started to cut through the enemy Zerg.

"Attention all Protoss Forces," Harry said over the radio. "Retreat now; I'll cover you."

"Nonsense," a Templar said, probably a Carrier Commander. "We have come here to fight and do as much damage we can before the Khala takes us! We shall not retreat!"

"You've already done more than enough damage but you will all die and be unable to fight again in a few minutes!" Harry said, dodging several attacks. "We can't win this fight with the forces we have. We need to regroup!"

An Atlas appeared behind him. "You are young, Terran," the Pilot said. "I am sorry, but this is not your battle to fight." The Templar stabbed his Saber into Harry's power core effectively disabling it. With an order to Shakuras, Harry was recalled back to the platform. Terenas opened the cockpit of Harry's suit as soon as it arrived.

"Your honor is going to be the death of you, Terenas," Harry said unmoving. He got up out of the suit and looked out towards the battle. He watched as the last Carrier exploded and the swarm began its advance once again. "I hope that the platform's defenses are powerful. We didn't do nearly enough damage to stop them completely." Harry set his rifle to 400 percent power and went to prepare his own defense of the planet.

(End Chapter)

Author's Babbling

Well, this was one of my less skillfully written chapters. I got pretty bored writing it but I guess it turned out okay. Somehow there are only around 2900 words yet it's much larger than some of my other chapters. After the battle in the next chapter, there will be some revelations concerning the genetic structure of all humans and an old 'friend' of the UED will show up to talk to Harry. Then it gets fun.


	8. Phase 8: Dark Templar

Disclaimer: In conquering the world, I would by default own everything that you see, hear, smell, taste and feel. As I don't rule the world, it is likely that nothing that you touch, hear, see, feel, smell or taste belongs to me.

As always, thank you for your kindhearted reviews.

**January 26, 1998: Shakuras; Orbital Defense Platform**

Harry crouched behind a sign. Zerg Hunter Killers were walking down the street below him. The Zerg swarm had landed on the platform and set up a base but had been inactive for two days. No one knew why they had stopped but the Protoss had attacked the base several times to no avail. Rather than waste resources against their defenses, the Templar had decided to avoid combat as long as possible.

Harry peered out from behind the sign. It was obvious that the Hydralisks below him were Hunter Killers due to the blood red head and tail. There were about ten of the serpent-like creatures. They were the first Zerg forces to leave the hive cluster since the arrival. He was, however, surprised that such powerful units were a scouting force.

Choosing to ignore his gut instinct, Harry popped out and fired his rifle at 400 percent intensity. Three shots hit a Hunter Killer in the head leaving a large gouge but it wasn't critically wounded. The Zerg turned and opened their chests hurling spikes at him. Harry, terrified that his weapon was ineffective, dived away to avoid the deadly spikes.

Harry continually fired his rifle at the Hunter Killers. After four more shots to the head, the first one had died but Harry guessed it was a lucky kill as the second took ten blasts. Three spikes grazed this armor. Harry grabbed the shield off of his back and held it in front of him. In one hand he held the shield and in the other he shot at his enemies. Spikes impacted the shield but bounced right off.

Harry jumped down from the building he had been on. Hiding behind the shield for a moment, Harry sheathed his rifle and grabbed his Saber. The rifle wasn't working at 400 percent intensity – powerful enough to cut through titanium like butter – and he didn't have the time to reconfigure it now. Seeing as how he was a much better swordsman than a marksman thanks to his training with the Sodan, he thought he'd give this a try.

Holding his shield in front of him, Harry activated his thrusters and shot towards the Hunter Killers at reasonable speed. With the shield catching the spikes, Harry got directly in front of a killer and with a quick stab followed by a hard pull upward; he cut through the Hunter Killer with relative ease.

Harry jumped back and fired over the shield with his shoulder cannon. With the two weapons providing cover, Harry charged forward and cut another Hunter in half. He noticed that the swing took as much energy as twice it had before. Harry blocked another attack and killed the Hunter that had fired at him.

The remaining Hunters began to fall back. Harry groaned when he heard a loud roar. Less than a second later, an Ultralisk appeared from behind the building the Hunters had disappeared behind. Knowing his shield was worthless now; Harry put it on his back. The tank-like creature charged towards him. Harry held his ground, his Warp Saber held slightly behind him.

The creature stopped accelerating and skidded towards him. With a great slash of the Ultralisk' tusks, Harry jumped over performing a sort of midair dive. With his hand extended below him combined with his forward momentum and the Ultralisk' skid, his Saber cut in deep and created a six foot long gash down the back of the creature.

Harry landed upright behind the creature. It was still alive and kicking (slashing so it would seem). It turned around somewhat slowly and tried to attack again. While extremely powerful the giant creature was painfully slow. The young man charged forward avoiding the large claws. He slashed side to side and cut off two of the key support legs of the creature. It fell to the ground, helpless, just moments after Harry had shot out from underneath.

Harry turned and looked at the creature. Now that it couldn't move, it looked quite pitiful. Harry took his rifle and centered it on the creature's head. He shot blast after blast until the creature stopped writhing. Spikes shot past him. Harry looked and found eight Hydralisks with their chests open. Knowing he couldn't take all of them, he activated his thrusters and flew backwards covering his escape with rifle fire. He killed one of them with four shots.

**January 26, 1998: Shakuras; Orbital Defense Platform; Nexus**

Harry walked flew into the Protoss base completely exhausted. He had fought the Zerg at the end of his two day recon mission. Two of his generators were dangerously low on power and the third was well on its way. He landed on the top of the Nexus and made his way inside.

Upon entering the control room, Harry found Artanis, Terenas and several other Templar he didn't know. They were conversing telepathically going over battle strategies. They stopped when Harry walked in.

"Harry, how did the recon go?" Artanis asked.

"I've got bad news and worse news," Harry said. "First the bad news; the Zerg are moving again and they have Hunter Killer commanders. The worse news; my rifle had very little effect on them."

"The Zerg found a way around your technology?" Artanis asked in shock as he had seen what Harry had done to the Zerg swarm two days before.

"Not quite," Harry said. "They have a new carapace that has a much greater heat resistance than before making my rifle do much less damage than it should have. My Warp Saber only had about twice as much more difficulty as before. Either way, I'm not sure how effective your Phase and Photon Cannons will be against them."

"This is bad news," Artanis said. "We will do our best to stop them no matter the cost."

"Now I have even worse news," Harry said. "Excalibur is nearly out of power. I shouldn't have used so much the first day but I don't really think I had a choice. Do you have a way of recharging it?"

"Our Khaydarin Crystals should provide enough power to recharge your combat suit but it will take a sufficient amount of time to do so," Artanis said. "I calculate that it will be two days before it is fully recharged." Harry grimaced.

"I guess I'll have to do it," he said. "Without Excalibur I'll be next to useless in battle although my Warp Saber has a separate power source." He let himself out of Excalibur and grabbed his Saber out of its holder. He was dressed in his normal clothes. "Do whatever you have to do." A few Templar rushed in and took his combat suit out of the room. "Now then, do you have any other missions for me? I may not be as efficient but I can still hold my own with only two weapons."

"What do you mean by two weapons?" Terenas asked.

"I have my Warp Saber and this," Harry said, taking out his Browning and showing it to the room's occupants. "This is the Asgard version of the Browning Hi-Power pistol. It has an unlimited power supply (not literally but as it is, it isn't even below 99 percent power) and can fire life stealing energy rounds. It isn't nearly as useful as the Warp Saber or my rifle but it'll let me complete any missions you need done."

"I believe that it would be more prudent for you to learn Templar powers," Terenas said. "It will take us two days to bring you up to a Zealot's level but that should be enough."

"Do you have some way of transferring memories?" Harry asked. Terenas nodded. "If you give me the memories, I'll be able to work on my own. I have vague memories of a race known as the Ancients and they have a certain type of magic as well. I've been able to utilize it to some degree of success but I don't have enough knowledge to use in anything but passing."

"Show me what powers you have," Terenas said. Harry shrugged and held out his hand lifting Artanis off the ground using telepathy. The Templar was shocked but was relieved when Harry put him back down. "That is remarkable," Terenas said. "You claim to be able to do this from memory alone?"

Harry nodded. "I can also heal light wounds and stop energy attacks to a degree. With the proper memories, I should be able to do much more." Without warning, Terenas crossed the room and drove a single finger into Harry's head. A sharp stabbing pain spread throughout Harry's body as the Templar probed his mind.

Terenas removed his hand from Harry's forehead and the Ancient dropped to the ground in pain. "What was that?" Harry asked between gasps of breath.

"I have passed on all of my knowledge of magic unto you," Terenas said. "Look into your mind and you shall find it."

Harry, though still in pain, closed his eyes and scanned his memories. He felt an extra presence in his mind and explored it, finding the new Templar powers he possessed. At Artanis's words of fear, Harry opened his eyes and found that he was cloaked completely. Harry uncloaked himself and stood up finding the pain had lessened.

"You possess the Dark Templar's power of light bending," a Templar said from behind. Harry turned around to see a Dark Templar standing in the doorway dressed in its usual black cloak. "I am Solo, Prelate of the Dark Templar in Zeratul's absence. You now have the powers of a Dark Templar as you have just shown and you have defeated four of my men in single combat when you were outnumbered and outmatched in terms of weapons. By our law, you are now a Dark Templar."

"I'm a Dark Templar now?" Harry asked somewhat shocked. "How is that possible? I'm just a human (it's easier than explaining the Ancients to the protoss, okay?)."

"Our laws do not cover just Dark Templar," Solo said. "As everyone else knows, the Executor Tassadar became a Dark Templar as well. You are no different than he."

"I'm honored, believe me," Harry said. "Not to offend you or anyone else, but what will that do for me? Will anything change?"

"As one of us, you are entitled to anything that any other is," Solo said. "Most notably, you will be allowed to wear our cloaks without offending anyone. In fact, I almost insist that you do wear one as your current clothing stands out a bit."

"You know," Harry said after a moment. "I've always been a fan of cloaks. If I am able, I would like to use one when not in Excalibur."

"I will have one tailored for you immediately," Solo said. "In the meantime, practice your powers as they will be essential in the coming battles." With that, the Prelate turned and left the room.

"It is a great honor to be chosen as a Dark Templar," Terenas said from behind. "Tassadar was the only none Dark One to have been accepted as one of their own."

"Yeah, well, I think I'll like the cloak best."

**January 27, 1998: Shakuras; Orbital Defense Platform**

Harry stood atop the Nexus in the center of the Protoss base. Dressed in his new Dark Templar clothes, he looked extremely foreboding. Unlike most Templar, he wore a reasonably thick fabric suit that was closely held to his body. He wore a black sleeveless cloak that covered his shoulders and cut off at ankle length. There were several holes and tears in it, obviously having seen battle many times. It was billowing in the platform's artificial environment. A Killing Shroud covered the lower half of his face while the top was currently thrown back. (I think it's called the killing shroud but I couldn't find a specific reference.)

At his waist, he'd gotten a new belt that matched the rest of his clothing. It had two holsters, one for his pistol and one for his Saber, as well as two pouches. On his left arm was a modified Warp Blade that hugged his arm quite well. It was more of a symbolic weapon as the Saber was much more powerful but it worked well as a backup. It appeared as black metal vambrace with a small opening near the back of the hand.

Harry had changed physically as well. He now stood a few inches taller cropping at 6 feet, 1 inch. His brown hair had gotten slightly longer and the braid now reached down to the lower vertebrae but above the pelvis. He'd redone it do that it was a braid all the way down. His eyes had changed as well. Rather than green, the irises were now black. No one knew exactly why they had changed but his body was now as strong and fast as any Templar if not more so. He could match Solo in a one on one fight without weapons.

Harry scanned the base. He'd been standing on top of one of the spires for the past hour to increase his patience. The Templar below acknowledged his presence and continued their work. They'd been informed of their new brother.

"Harry," Artanis's voice spoke out in his mind. "I have a mission for you. Our sensors have detected that a small ship of unknown design has landed on the eastern edge of the platform. With the Zerg advancing, we have no one that can scout the ship to determine if it is a threat. As you won't be of much help against the Zerg, I'd like you to check it out."

"Consider it done," Harry said in a lower than normal voice. Along with his eyes, his voice had descended into a low bass equivalent of any Dark Templar. He jumped from the tower to the east. To the Templar below, it appeared as though he had vanished.

Harry landed on a building several hundred yards from the Nexus. He was only slightly surprised by the distance he had jumped and the speed at which he had moved. He was uninjured from the long jump so he continued towards the east, jumping from building to building. To an outside observer, he was a black wisp in the darkness of space.

Harry landed half a mile from the edge of the platform and looked out with his enhanced eyes. A ship was on the platform a few hundred feet from the edge. As with many things in the sector, it was of Ancient design.

"It would appear that I have a visitor," a voice said from the side. Harry turned quickly to see a human standing a few yards away. He wore a Terran Ghost armored suit and a light cloak around it. His head was clear and his voice was not snaky or raspy like most Ghosts. He had brown skin and wore a blue beret on his head.

Harry grabbed his gun and pointed it at the man. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"You look like a Dark Templar," the man said. "That is obviously one of their cloaks but you appear to be human if your body and head is any indication. I have gone by many names throughout the millennia, the most recent one being Samir Duran." Duran bowed.

"Why are you here, Duran?" Harry asked unmoving.

"My masters have sent me here because they have detected one of their own on this planet," Duran said. "Do you know where I might be able to find him?"

"That all depends on whom you serve," Harry said.

"Very well, I serve the Xel'Naga," Duran said. "If you cannot help me then I will have to kill you. Can you help me?"

"I have not met a Xel'Naga therefore I do not know what they look like or how they would act," Harry said. "If you could tell me another name or at least what they look like I might be able to help you."

"You cannot help me," Duran said. "You are simply stalling for time." In a flash, Duran pulled out a gun and fired it at Harry.

Harry grimaced and dived to the side, rolling to his feet and shooting at Duran. Red blasts of energy shot towards the man. Duran was fast, though and dodged all of the shots. A moment later, Duran jumped to avoid more shots and pulled something from his cloak. From what little Harry knew of Earth, it appeared to be a large shuriken that shouldn't have fit in the cloak. It was two feet in diameter and had four prongs. (I cannot describe a shuriken as I've never done it before so for reference, look at Yuffie Kisagari's shuriken.)

Duran flipped in midair and threw the large weapon at Harry. Harry jumped to the side and fired more shots up at Duran as he fell. Seeing that he would never hit the man, Harry holstered his gun and charged forward. Harry paused when he heard a sound form behind. He jumped and saw the shuriken from before fly underneath him right back to Duran's hand. The man threw it again in a curve at Harry.

Harry ducked the attack and fell to the ground in time to see a gun pointed his face. Duran held the gun in his right hand and without looking caught the shuriken with his left.

"You have excellent combat skills for a human," Duran said. Harry noticed now that his eyes were blood red. "However, you cannot hope to fight me on equal terms. You will never get the chance either." He pulled back on the trigger of his pistol.

Harry felt a surge of power enter his body. His eyes changed to blood red. He lashed out and knocked the gun aside just as the bullet left the barrel. Duran, shocked, only just had enough time to get his hands in the air to block several punches from Harry. A hand to hand battle ensued beyond anything that any Protoss, Terran or Zerg had ever witnessed. Duran, after regaining his balance fought back with ferocity he hadn't shown before. Harry fought with ferocity he'd only shown once before.

The battle grew in size as the combatants started to use more powerful attacks. After a few moments of fighting, magic was brought forth to increase their physical strength. Harry jumped back from Duran and held out his hand. A second later, lightning shot out towards the man. Duran blocked using a magical shield before countering by shooting a fireball at Harry. The Ancient jumped to the side to avoid the blast and fired two more bolts of lighting, slowly moving in closer.

Duran dodged the bolts in an acrobatic display worthy of a ninja and countered a fist from Harry with a kick from below. Harry jumped up and over to avoid the kick and landed back to back with Duran. Harry dropped down to avoid in elbow and kicked backwards knocking Duran to the ground. Harry reversed his position and placed his hand around the man's neck.

"That was remarkable," Duran said. "I've not experienced such a battle in centuries. You are not human, that much is certain. May I ask who you are before you kill me?"

"My name is Harry Potter. I belong to the race known as the Ancients. As such, I am the only one that is known to be still alive." Duran's eyes widened.

"I am sorry, master," Duran said. "I didn't know who you were."

Harry blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"The Xel'Naga are also known as the Ancients," Duran said. "They left the Milky Way galaxy 10,000 years ago and came here and were hence forth known as the Xel'Naga. I am a servant of that race and therefore a servant of you."

(End Chapter)

Author Babbling

Well, I thought it was time for an 'evil' cliffhanger so I decided to put it in. Hopefully your potent minds will be able to piece together a few more pieces of the puzzle. Disconcerting though it may be, if you liked this chapter, you'll love the next one.


	9. Phase 9: Xel'Naga

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be known as the bastard that sole Harry Potter from J.K. Rowling. Since I'm not that guy, I have nothing to worry about.

AN: Well, I can't say that I expected that kind of a response. I got eight hundred hits in the span of 24 hours as well as six reviews, easily making it the most popular. I really didn't think that something I wrote off the top of my head in one sitting could possibly get that.

AN2: Harry's physical changes, IE his eyes and his abilities, are not directly part of the memory that was downloaded into his head. After all, memories are only memories. Rather, the change resulted as a byproduct of the download having unlocked some of his Ancient DNA. Back on Earth when his eyes were red in the hanger, he was insanely powerful. The red eyes come from that DNA and when they are unlocked, so are the abilities. The black eyes which are now permanent are a lesser form and give him about half of the red eyes' power.

AN3: I can't put in an Infested Character in this story. Sorry, but I don't especially like the Zerg and in terms of the story, it just wouldn't fit.

AN4: I'm full of these today, aren't I? My primary skill is in writing battle scenes and in writing them extremely quick. I hope that my non-battle scenes have been up to scratch to your liking. The truth is, in a war; just about everything is a battle, right down to the guys in the trenches. I'll try to get better but it's hard to write a peaceful scene quickly.

**January 27, 1998: Shakuras; Orbital Defense Platform**

Harry stood up and backed away immediately going for his gun. He leveled it at Duran's head but refrained from firing.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"I am a messenger; a servant," Duran said massaging his neck. "When my superiors learned of your existence, they sent me to retrieve you. They obviously did not expect someone of your power to exist beyond their collective. I must report this to them immediately." He turned to walk away.

"Why can't you just contact them?" Harry asked cautiously. Duran stopped but did not turn.

"For a matter of this importance, I can only deliver my report in person," Duran said. "I give you my word now that I mean neither you nor the Protoss any harm at least at the moment and will leave immediately." He turned and summoned his shuriken to his hand. "However, it is customary for every Xel'Naga to carry a personal weapon. This was a gift sent by the council to you," he gestured to the shuriken. "It is known as Aves and is a first class weapon." He tossed it towards Harry. The weapon folded in midair to just one blade. "You will find that it bypasses Zerg carapace and Protoss shields with ease."

"If it is my personal weapon, why did you use it and not your own?" Harry asked, catching the blade with his free hand.

"What you must understand is that a Xel'Naga or an Ancient can only carry one personal, or Linked weapon," Duran said. "My Linked weapon is a sword that doubles as a chain. With it, I am much more powerful than with another's weapon such as your own. You will learn how to use Aves in time. But for now, I have taken too much time. Farewell, Lord Potter." With that, Duran vanished. A moment later, his ship rose off the platform and streaked into space.

Harry looked at the folded weapon in his hand. Its handle was four inches long and the blade was ten inches. While folded, it appeared to be just one blade. With a flick of his wrist, Aves unfolded seemingly out of nowhere holding three more identical blades. With a thought, the weapon broke apart into two different pieces with two blades each. Harry folded them up into two blades and found that it could be done with a single thought. He returned Aves to its original form and placed through a loop on his belt.

A high pitched screech caught his attention from behind. Harry looked over his shoulder to see a Mutalisk fly over a building and shoot acid at him. Hydralisks began coming up a staircase near the edge. Harry jumped to the side and grabbed Aves from its place at his belt. He flicked it open to a shuriken and held it in front of his face by the hole in the center.

Harry jumped up into the air and hurled the weapon towards the Mutalisk. The spinning blades cut clean through the wing and upper body of the flier causing it to fall to the ground and die. As if reading Harry's thoughts – and it probably was – the shuriken curved down towards the Hydralisks and sliced through the side of the ranks. Harry counted five Hydras died before Aves flew back up to his hand.

Harry landed on the ground and broke Aves into two single blades and rushed forward towards the two remaining Hydras. With the weapons held in reverse style, Harry jabbed out and cut through the carapace of one of them like butter and sliced up with the other weapon and drove it into the creature's skull. Harry flipped backwards, landing several feet away, and broke the weapon into four pieces. He threw two blades and charged with the last two. The two thrown weapons imbedded themselves in the creature's chest while Harry finished it off with two quick slices from his hands.

Harry looked himself over. His clothes were stained with blood. It was a slightly unusual sight as Excalibur might as well have been coated with Teflon for how easily blood slipped off the armor. He grabbed the two fallen blades and returned them to the original weapon and returned it to its holder.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Artanis asked over a com system as his telepathy couldn't cross the platform. "I told you to stay in radio contact. You disappeared from our sensors ten minutes ago and just now reappeared. What happened?"

"I ran into the intruder and scared him off," Harry said. "He left behind a weapon that appears to be very effective against Zerg from the recent battle I was in. How are things on your end?"

"There are more Zerg than we had anticipated and they are nearly impervious to our weapons!" Artanis said quickly. An explosion was heard in the background a moment later.

"Hold on, I'm on my way," Harry said. He'd just sheathed his shuriken when a noise caught his attention. He turned around and grinned evilly.

**January 27, 1998: Shakuras; Orbital Defense Platform**

"En Taro Adun!" various Zealots screamed as they charged into battle. They had been in combat for two hours now and the Zerg were quickly overpowering them. The weapons of the Protoss had very little effect on the Zerg creatures.

Artanis looked out and saw the battle that was occurring. Their forces were dwindling and they would be overrun any minute. For just one moment, he looked upward towards one of Shakuras' three moons. It glowed brightly in the face of this eternal struggle. As the Praetor examined the moon, a black figure appeared in its light. The Templar's eyes widened as the figure threw a weapon, one he recognized as a shuriken, down into the battle. He followed the weapon with his eyes and saw it slice through eighteen creatures before flying towards the Nexus.

The figure landed on one of the spires of the Nexus and caught the shuriken. "I'd thought that you could handle this while I was gone," the figure said. "Apparently I was mistaken." He turned around to reveal black human eyes. He had his hood on as well.

"Harry, I called you two hours ago!" Artanis said. "Where have you been?"

"I had to take care of something," Harry said.

"What could possibly be more important than this?" Artanis asked disbelieving. Harry simply looked up.

Artanis followed Harry's gaze. A Behemoth Class Battle Cruiser flew over the Nexus and began shooting down at the Zerg using conventional weapons. Marines, Ghosts and Reapers jumped out of the Cruiser to land on the platform and began to fight the Zerg. Their armor was painted blue. A moment later, a cloaked figure jumped from the Cruiser and landed on the ground, a Warp Blade activating.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," a voice said. Artanis turned to see Jim Raynor dressed in downsized Marine armor walking forward. "I must say that when I set a course for Shakuras, this was the last thing I expected."

"Jim Raynor," Artanis said in shock.

"We can catch up later," Harry said. "Right now we have a battle to win." Harry jumped up and backwards towards the battle.

"I can only agree," Jim said before following Harry.

**January 28, 1998: Shakuras; Orbital Defense Platform**

A shuriken flew towards the battle and killed several Zerg creatures before returning to its owner. Enemies were falling left and right to Terran ballistic weaponry. While increasing their defense against energy based weapons, the Zerg had made the fatal mistake of reducing their efficiency against ballistics and it had cost them dearly.

Harry landed a short ways from the battle and broke his weapon into two single bladed pieces before charging forward, his cloak fluttering in the wind. He stabbed one blade through a Hydra's neck and the other down into a Zergling's protective carapace. Harry spun around and killed three more in a similar manner just in time to see the Hyperion's frontal section begin glowing.

Harry gritted his teeth and jumped straight up just as the Yamato Gun was fired. He flipped and spun once in midair and reattached his shuriken before landing on the hull of the Hyperion. The blast from the large cannon destroyed all the Zerg in that particular battlefield. (The Yamato Gun utilizes a controlled nuclear blast so it isn't an energy weapons, per se.)

As the Hyperion changed targets, Harry leapt off the hammerhead towards a different battlefield. He hurled Aves before him, killing several Zerg before catching it and revert it back into two single blades. After killing several more creatures, Harry realized that he was fighting back to back with a Dark Templar; one whom he recognized.

"Zeratul you old dog," Harry said while continuing his fight. "Isn't it time you retired?"

"Aye, it might be, young Templar," Zeratul responded. "My weapon has little effect. Why is this?"

"Their carapace…" Harry ducked a swipe and killed a Hydra. "It's highly resistant to beam weaponry but very weak to conventional weapons!" Zeratul grunted.

"Retreat, young Templar. We both need to get a better weapon." Though Harry had possibly the best weapon on the battlefield, he nevertheless jumped along with Zeratul back towards the Nexus. The other Dark Templar noticed their newly returned leaders' retreat and followed them. They weren't doing much as it was anyway.

Harry landed on top of a spire near the Nexus. Zeratul landed on the pyramid itself. "Zeratul, what are we doing?" Harry asked. The rest of the Dark Templar landed on the lower part of the Nexus since it took them several jumps to cover the distance. When the Templar arrived, a Recall was initiated and all of them were spirited away.

**January 28, 1998: Shakuras**

Harry fell from about eighty feet towards the ground as he was much higher than the other Templar. The others landed softly having only dropped about ten feet. They were in a basin that was completely surrounded by cliffs on all sides.

"Lord Zeratul, why are we here?" one of the Dark Templar asked. "This place was sealed away centuries ago."

"The Zerg cannot be harmed by our modern weapons," Zeratul said. "It is time that we embraced our past traditions and used them in battle."

Harry walked over having just gotten to his feet. "What are you talking about, Zeratul?" Harry asked. Said Dark Templar started walking towards a cliff with everyone else following.

"300 years ago, we Dark Templar were the greatest swordsmen in the galaxy," Zeratul began. "We did not use Warp Blades, but rather conventional metal swords. These Demon Blades as the other Templar call them are capable of slicing through armor quite easily but they are hard to utilize." By then he had reached the cliff and activated his Warp Blade. With one slash, he created an opening large enough for them to enter. "Many souls have been driven made through the use of the Demon Blades but if your hypothesis is correct then it may be our only chance."

They entered a largish room that had several dozen racks of swords. The swords were by all appearances six foot long katanas (Protoss are three meters tall, remember,). The blades were a mix of red and black. Without being told, the Dark Templar in the room quickly moved between the racks taking only one specific blade.

"All of the older Dark Templar have been bonded with a Demon Blade," Zeratul explained after grasping his own. "When fully bonded with a Demon Blade, a Dark Templar attains the greatest possible power over magic." He placed the blade in a sheath and strapped in onto his back beneath his cloak with the handle and part of the sheath sticking out just below the Killing Shroud.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked. Zeratul made a vague gesture with his hand.

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stuck straight up. He spun around and brought Aves up in the form of a shuriken. A Demon Blade hit Aves on the tip. There was a slowing of time, then a rapid restart. A ball of red and black energy surrounded Harry and the six foot long blade. Both figures disappeared behind the shroud of energy. The ball increased in intensity for a few moments before it slowly dissipated. When the ball of energy completely disappeared, all that remained was Harry. Rather than a shuriken in his hand, there was a four foot long red and black katana.

"My assumption was correct," Zeratul said. "Your shuriken has merged with the Demon Blade. It would seem that your weapon is a Copy Blade."

Harry examined his sword. With a flick of his wrist, the katana became a shuriken, then a knife. Both of the old weapons now had a red tint to the blades. "Aves can become thirteen different forms," he said. "The knife and shuriken are two of the forms. The others have to be unlocked through various ways. This katana is the same." He looked up at Zeratul. "The other templar won't last long without us." The Prelate nodded and they were all Recalled back to the front lines.

**January 29, 1998: Shakuras; Orbital Defense Platform**

Harry grunted as he slammed his katana down into another Hydra. They'd been fighting for three hours _after_ they got the Demon Blades and the Zerg forces still hadn't been defeated. In fact, it seemed as though there were slowly becoming more of the alien invaders.

Harry jumped up and flipped backwards, changing his katana to a shuriken and hurling it down towards the Zerg forces. He killed the remaining Hydras in his skirmish, caught the blades and began to look for other targets, though it wasn't exactly hard.

Harry jumped to the top of a building to get a feel for the battlefield. There were still thousands of Zerg forces and the Protoss were dwindling. Excalibur had been fully recharged but it was next to worthless in a battle such as this. Harry looked out towards the edge of the platform where a single Overlord was floating lazily towards the battle. Judging from its movement speed and relative position above the platform, Harry discerned that it was only carrying one occupant.

An Overlord wouldn't bring only one soldier to the battlefield. That was the only thing Harry could think. Therefore, he jumped across the platform on an intercept course, landing directly in front of the Overlord a moment later. Harry took his shuriken and threw it at the Overlord, tearing through the limbs and cutting the creature in half. The occupant fell out.

Harry changed Aves into a katana and got into a defensive stance. The single Zerg stood up revealing a human figure. It had two demonic wings folded along its back. A trench coat covered the body but it was obvious that this thing was female. When Harry got a look at its face, it had a green hue and snakelike hair. He nearly collapsed right there.

"Kerrigan?" Harry asked, shocked. "You're an Infested Terran?"

"Harry Potter, son of Thor," Kerrigan said. "My, my, it has been a long time."

**(End Chapter)**

Author Babbling

Well, it's shorter than most and I'd planned for it to be longer but then I imagined the looks on your faces when you read the last two sentences and I just had to stop it here. As always, please review.


	10. Phase 10: On A Relatively Calm Day

Disclaimer: Ding, fries are done. Ding, fries are done. Ding fries are done. Ding fries are done. I work at Burger King making flame-broiled Whoppers. I wear paper hats. Would you like an apple pie with tha-a-a-t? Would you like an apple pie with tha-a-a-t?

AN: I dedicate this chapter to Matt101 as he has reviewed every single chapter in this story at the time that I wrote this chapter.

AN2: This will be a shorter than most chapter cropping around 2500 or so. If you read my other notes and the chapter title, you'd see that I can't write a chapter like this very quickly or very well either for that matter. This will in every sense of the saying be the worst chapter I have ever written so I may revise it for once.

AN3: It would seem that I am the biggest hypocrite ever considering just last chapter I said I wouldn't put in any new Infested Characters. Sorry for any confusion you may encounter.

**January 29, 1998: Shakuras; Orbital Defense Platform**

"Kerrigan?" Harry asked. "You're an Infested Terran?"

"Harry Potter, son of Thor," Kerrigan said. "My, my, it has been a long time."

"I wish it had been longer," Harry said reinforcing his stance. "You should be dead."

"Honestly, Harry, did you think that the self-detonation of your mobile suit could really kill the Queen of Blades?" Kerrigan mocked.

"That blast destroyed a quarter of the planet; I was fairly sure that you were dead," Harry said. "That kind of makes me wonder. What does it take to kill the Queen Bitch of the Universe as you so bluntly put it?"

"Millions of people have tried to kill me and all of them have failed," Kerrigan said. "I wouldn't feel left out. I am, however, surprised to find you on Shakuras of all places."

"I'd have been on your front doorstep if I knew you were alive," Harry said. "You won't live for very much longer. I'll kill you tonight."

"Come now, Harry, you're no swordsman," Kerrigan laughed. "Matt was twice the warrior you were and, well, you know what happened to him. The two of you together couldn't save…"

Harry charged and swiped down at Kerrigan faster than the eye could see. Kerrigan, having been speaking, only just dodged it. She still had her arm and right wing cut. "Don't you dare you speak about her!" Harry screamed.

"You're very emotional about this," Kerrigan said as her wounds healed. "Although it is understandable considering that she died because you weren't there to save them."

"They died because you betrayed them," Harry said, his voice failing. His voice's strengthened renewed, Harry screamed: "They trusted you! You used them to get the crystal and then killed them out of spite!"

"Now that's where you're wrong, Harry," Kerrigan laughed. "I didn't kill them." She looked lazily towards the edge of platform, clearly amused. Another Overlord was quickly approaching the building they were on. It deposited two figures behind Kerrigan. Both of them were humanoid.

"Say hello," Kerrigan cooed. The two figures stood up and stepped forward. They were both dressed in identical trench coats. One was a male with dark brown hair and Zerg-red eyes. He was the same height as Kerrigan. The other, a woman, stood two inches below the man. She had the same dark brown hair as the man and the same Zerg-red eyes.

Harry's body started shaking violently and he dropped his sword. It reverted back to a knife when it hit the ground. "Matt? Ali?" Kerrigan nodded and pushed the two towards Harry. They moved with the same grace as Kerrigan. Their skin had the same green hue. "What did you do to them!?" Harry screamed.

"It turns out that their DNA is nearly the same as mine making them prime candidates for Infestation," Kerrigan explained. "Say hello to the first completely conscious Infested Terrans since myself."

"It seems that we have to fight each other, now," Matt said.

"Matt, is that really you?" Harry asked.

"I'm here, Harry," Matt said. "Ali is just as conscious. We're under Kerrigan's control now."

"Enough talking," Kerrigan said. "I brought you here to fight and that's what you're going to do."

"If you're conscious, how can you fight me?" Harry asked. "We were like brothers!"

"I don't have a choice, Harry," Matt said. "I may be conscious, but anything that Kerrigan tells me to do, I must do. I'm sorry." Matt got into a fighting stance, taking a conventional katana from under his trench coat.

Harry was still shaking, though now it was in anger. "Is this your idea of fun, Kerrigan?" Harry asked. "Do find two near brothers trying to kill each other funny?" He kneeled down and grasped his knife, willing it into a katana. "I swear on my blood, Kerrigan, that I'll kill you. I'll have my knife stabbed through your heart for this!" He got into a fighting stance completely calm.

"Come, Alison, we don't need to be here," Kerrigan said, dragging the girl towards the Overlord. Ali gave Harry a sympathetic look before allowing herself to be drawn towards the transport. When they were gone, Matt and Harry faced each other.

"I'm sorry we have to do this, Harry," Matt said. "If I have the chance, I will kill you. I expect you to do the same."

"I've thought you were dead for three years," Harry said. "I won't be able to kill you. Not now of all times."

"The greatest freedom you can give me is death," Matt said. "I've had to do things that I never imagined doing. I want it to end." His stance never faltered, however.

Harry closed his eyes and looked down. "We meet for the first time in three years and we're on the battlefield already," Harry said sadly. "Amazingly, I've wished we could do this ever since I thought you died. I guess my 'dreams' came true to a certain extent."

"She is calling me," Matt said. "I am sorry." The trench coated man ran towards Harry.

Harry dodged a swipe to the left but rather than counter, he brought his face directly next to Matt's. His eyes opened and were pure white. "Don't be," he whispered before grabbed Matt's wrist. The Infested Terran's katana slipped from his grasp and clattered on the ground. Harry spun around once, dragging Matt with him. With one last heave, he threw Matt towards the Zerg base. His powers enhanced through his genetics, Harry's throw sent his old friend directly into the Hive cluster. The man beat the Overlord by two minutes.

Harry dropped to the ground. His sword fell a few feet away. His eyes returned to black and his powers to normal. Harry brought his hands instinctively to his head. The man let out a scream of anguish before falling into unconsciousness.

**January 30, 1998: Shakuras; Orbital Defense Platform**

Harry groggily opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed somewhere dark. His killing shroud was removed and his weapons were nowhere in his direct line of sight. Harry attempted to sit up and found just about every muscle in his body was sore. A door to the right opened and three people rushed in. One was a human medic, the second was a human and the third was a Templar.

"Lay down," the Medic said bossily. Harry complied, not wanting to anger the woman further. She looked him over.

"You are a very lucky man, Captain," she said before standing and leaving.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the figures. One was Raynor and the other was Zeratul.

"Well, about ten hours ago, the Zerg forces pulled back," Raynor began. "I don't know why but it seems that all of them have retreated off the platform. Our sensors can't find them anywhere."

"The Zerg retreated?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Yeah, they just pulled back and abandoned their foothold," Raynor said. "They had us on the ropes, too. It doesn't make any sense. About half an hour after the Zerg retreated, we found you on a building just outside our defensive perimeter. You were unconscious but there were no immediate signs of injury."

"One of my men did see you, though," Zeratul said. "He said that you were with Kerrigan and two other humans." Harry looked down, not wanting to remember. "What were you doing?"

"I went to intercept an Overlord that was headed towards the battle," Harry began. "I killed the transport and Kerrigan came out. I wish you guys had told me that she was the leader of the Zerg. We have our share of bad blood between us."

"You've met her before?" Raynor asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, when I was sixteen," Harry answered. "She appeared on the planet I was living on one day and convinced me and two of my other friends to help her find a crystal. She called it a Shard of a Khaydarin Crystal. We helped her find the shard. I had run off to find my father to tell him that we were okay. He was in an orbital ship at the time. When I returned to the place we were staying, all I found was Kerrigan standing in a pool of blood holding the shard.

"She told me that she killed my friends and so we engaged in battle," Harry continued. "The battle stretched into a cave that was near our house. It was the cave that just happened to contain the mobile suit my father had given me. Seeing no other option presenting itself, I detonated the suit and beamed off the planet and watched as a quarter of its surface exploded. The blast was that powerful. Up until today, I thought Kerrigan was dead. It seems I was wrong. When we got through our reintroductions, she called an Overlord over that carried two Infested Terrans. She infested my friends. That's who I was talking to." Harry sighed sadly. "I haven't talked about this to anyone since it happened. She made me fight my best friend who was like a brother to me."

Raynor and Zeratul looked shocked. "She made you fight your best friend?" Raynor asked through gritted teeth. Harry nodded.

"I didn't kill him," Harry said. "He might have a few bruises but they should heal. I'm just glad that he is conscious. I'm hoping that somehow I'll be able to return to them to their natural forms."

Harry got up. He was dressed in his skin armor and his cloak was hanging by the door. Harry walked over and placed the cloak over his body. Aves was held on the same hook. Harry grabbed the knife and slipped it into his belt.

"What do we do now?" Raynor asked the room.

"What you guys do is your decision," Harry said. "I'm going to do what I came to this Sector to do."

"You're going to Auir?" Raynor asked. Harry nodded.

"That planet has been calling me for nearly eight years," Harry said. "Something is there: something that I need. Zeratul; is it be possible for me to get a transport?"

"Of course, Harry, but I don't think that you'd last long on Auir without an army at your back," Zeratul remarked.

"I have Excalibur and I have Aves," Harry said. "That pretty much accounts for an army right there. Speaking of which, I'd better go get that." He turned, opened the door and walked out. Raynor and Zeratul shared a glance before following quickly.

Harry stepped into a room inside the Nexus. It was a science room that currently held Excalibur. Several Templar scientists were around the armor running various tests which in all honesty, surprised Harry.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked the Templar as Zeratul and Raynor walked in behind him.

"Lord Potter," one of the Templar, the lead scientist, said. "I am sorry that Excalibur has not been returned to you as of yet. Our use of the Khaydarin Crystal to recharge your generators has yielded some rather fascinating results and we have been studying them since the test."

"What kind of results are we talking about here?" Harry asked warily.

"The Khaydarin Crystal seems to not only have recharged your generators, but also increased their capacity and merged with them creating a near limitless supply of power," the Templar said happily. "We've been researching the recreation of this new generator which we have dubbed Merlin. A single Merlin generator seems to be capable of powering three Gantrithor Class Carriers."

Harry's eyes widened. "That shouldn't be possible. Excalibur has three Merlin generators. If what you say is true, my suit alone could create half of my home planet's energy requirements (Othala, not Earth)."

"Indeed," the scientist said. "We have succeeded in creating six more Merlin generators, five for our energy needs and one for the second Excalibur class armor."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, clearly confused. The Templar turned around and walked over to a wall and pressed a few buttons. A moment later, the wall opened up and a nearly identical to Excalibur piece of armor came out. The only difference was that the helmet was colored with several streaks of grey.

"This is Balmung," the Templar said proudly (I couldn't bring myself to call it Clarent or Ardonite). "It took us three days to create it to the same extent as Excalibur but we are proud of our creation. Though it utilizes a single Merlin generator compared to Excalibur's three, it is still powerful enough for any battle you may find yourself in."

"How did you create the armor?" Harry asked moving to examine Balmung. "Excalibur's armor is strong enough to stop a sniper bullet but I didn't think that it could be replicated."

"That is what took us so long to create it," the Templar said. "Synthesizing a metal alloy this powerful took a very long time but we are confident in its abilities."

"Balmung is identical to Excalibur," Harry said. "That means that a Templar can't exactly use it. Whom did you create it for?"

"Originally, we designed it out of boredom," the Templar said. "It wasn't designed for anyone in particular though I guess any human could use it if they could withstand the physical stress that accompanies it."

"Perfect," Raynor said from behind. "I can use it. I was planning on following Harry anyway and this is the perfect way."

Harry turned on his friend and ally. "Jim, this is a suicide mission for even me. The chances of us both coming out alive are…"

"Are much better if there are two of us," Jim finished. "Harry, you and I both know that the two of us together can do much better than you alone. We might even come out of it alive." Harry moved to protest but Jim held up his hand. "You can either let me come with you or go alone and have me follow you." Harry closed his mouth after a moment and it quickly formed a smile.

"You're really evil sometimes, you know that?" Harry asked.

(End Chapter)

Author Babbling

Alright, I would like to make a quick statement. If at this point you put this story on your favorites list, you have to give me a review as well.

This chapter is the first I've really tried that wasn't almost pure combat so I'd like for you guys to tell me whether it turned out alright or not. Most of the new mysteries that have been added will be explained in detail in the prequel, Episode Zero whenever I get around to writing it.


	11. Phase 11: Thank You

Disclaimer: So long and thanks for all the fish.

AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the long time since updates. I've had a bit of writers block when it comes to the story plus I've been working on another writing project. That's been what's taking up all of my time.

AN2: At the current time and space, there are three different types of Zerg. One is the Normal type that you see in the games. The second is the Anti-Beam type that was over Shakuras. The last type is the Anti-Conventional type that is resistant to guns and swords. This is the least common type.

**January 31, 1998: Space**

The ship shook slightly as it exited the platform's artificial gravity. Harry yawned as he and Jim Raynor began their journey towards Auir. They were both dressed in Asgard armors, Harry in Excalibur and Raynor in Balmung. Neither of them had their helmets on as they didn't need it at the moment. Raynor was flying while Harry relaxed.

Harry took a glance behind them. The ship was a largish Shuttle that had enough room for plenty of sustenance as well as two mobile suits (I know that I've mentioned this, mobile suits in this story are fourteen to eighteen feet tall). One was Helios and the other was a heavily modified Atlas suit. For some reason, the Dark Templar had given them ten raw fish saying that it was customary.

"We should get to Auir in six hours," Raynor said from the controls to the right of Harry's seat. "I'm glad that the Templar gave us their fastest small ship for us to use. It took two weeks to make a similar journey in the Hyperion." He set the Shuttle on autopilot and got up. Harry followed.

"What kind of food do we have?" Harry asked walking back towards Raynor who was poking his head in a fridge.

"There are a few kinds of ice cream, you want that?" Raynor asked, popping his head out to look at him.

"Sure, throw me some chocolate," Harry said and a moment later, he caught a small pint sized ice cream container. Raynor came over with a coffee flavored pint.

The two friends walked down into the cargo hold that held Helios and the Atlas. (Alright, this thing looks exactly the same as any other Atlas suit (Virgo Mobile Doll) since I don't feel like looking up yet another mobile suit from any series and taking the time to describe it so there.)

Harry made a small leap and with the lowered gravity easily made it to sit on the top of Helios. With spoon and cup in hand, Harry sat down with his back leaning against Helios's shoulder. Raynor did the same on his Aegis. They both started eating.

"So, what happened after the battle over Tarsonis?" Harry asked.

"Well, after you were sucked into the black hole or whatever it was, five other Cruisers were pulled in as well," Jim began. "With the Dominion's forces severely weakened, they pulled a retreat. We didn't pursue. Instead, I ordered all of our remaining ships to set a course for Shakuras, which Zeratul told us about."

"Where were the rest of the Cruisers we stole at Shakuras?" Harry asked taking a bite of ice cream.

"Well, we lost one Cruiser over Tarsonis," Jim said. "After that, we were ambushed by an advance force of Zerg heading for Shakuras and lost our other three ships."

"How many men did you lose?" Harry asked.

"We only lost about twenty men," Raynor said. "That's remarkable for any mission. It was thanks to your enhancements."

"I'm sorry you lost men at all," Harry said. "Now, we must move on to a less sad subject. What's it like to be a badass that never has to raise his voice?"

**January 31, 1998: High Orbit around the Planet Auir**

An alarm sounded six hours into the flight. Harry and Raynor rushed up to the bridge, now wearing their helmets, and sat down. Harry scanned the horizon while Jim checked the instruments.

"It says that there are at least eighty Terran vessels in orbit around Auir," Jim said. "That's impossible. The Dominion doesn't know where Auir is!" (If they do, don't come crying to me over it.)

"I wouldn't be too sure," Harry said looking out the window. Jim looked and found no less than seventy Battle Cruisers and support craft around Auir. A Cruiser turned to face them and charged its Yamato Cannon.

"Oh shit!" Jim said and grabbed the controls, yanking the shuttle out of the line of fire. Vikings stated to fly in and fire missiles while other Cruisers turned and fired various weapons at them. Jim did a good time avoiding the attacks but he couldn't keep it up for ever, something they both knew.

"Jim, we can't shake them!" Harry screamed over the alert alarms. "Get over the planet and we'll bail out! There's nothing more we can do here!" Jim nodded and set a course for the lower orbit of Auir. He set it on autopilot and the two of them rushed back to the cargo hold.

Harry jumped up into the Helios and started the activation sequence with Jim right behind. Harry closed the cockpit and opened the cargo bay doors. He released the clamps at nearly the same time as Jim and they both fell out of the ship just as it was hit by a Yamato Gun blast.

"Harry, are you sure that these things can handle atmospheric reentry?" Raynor asked over the com as the explosion sent them towards the planet's surface.

"Simulations say that they can," Harry said. "If either of us can't this going to be a really short trip."

Harry's hands flew around the controls making adjustments faster than he'd have wished. The screens began to glow red from the heat of partial reentry. Harry hit one final button that initiated full reentry and placed his hands on the controls. The radio cut out from the thermal interference and the Dominion ships began their own preps for reentry to follow the fugitives.

After two minutes, the heat cleared and the radio crackled to life. "Harry, do you read me?"

"Roger that, Jim," Harry said as he hit a button that released parachutes. The Helios slowed down considerably. "Look around, I don't think we're out of the forest yet." Ironically, they were going to land in a forest.

"Roger," Raynor said. "I've got six bogies coming in fast."

Harry jettisoned his parachutes and activated the engines. Helios stopped and Harry quickly turned around to see six Vikings flying towards them. Harry raised the Helios's right arm and let out a hail of beam shots. Four Vikings managed to break in time while the other two were destroyed.

The Vikings surrounded them. Harry continued to fire but never stayed still for long. He destroyed three of the Vikings before losing sight of the last one. He heard a warning alarm blare and turned around quickly to see the warhead of a Viking missile less than six feet away. He raised his shield just in time to block the blow but the shockwave did wonders to set him off balance.

Raynor destroyed the last Viking as the Helios fell down towards the forest below, completely out of control. It disappeared into the trees and out of sight. Jim would have followed if not for the telltale sound of jet engines behind him. He turned and fired his beam cannon at a formation of the enemies. His cannon easily destroyed two or three in each shot as it lasted for a full second and could be moved.

In time, Raynor was completely outmatched. Harry had not returned from the forest below and more and more Vikings were appearing. It wasn't until he saw the Battle Cruiser that he knew he had lost. In a final move, Raynor set his Atlas to self destruct and ejected. Vikings crowded around the unmoving weapon and didn't see the pilot slip out. The Atlas self detonated in a low power nuclear explosion.

Jim cursed as the shockwave sent him through the trees. The Balmung's thrusters activated quickly and slowed him down. He landed on a rather thick tree branch and observed his surroundings. There were no other sounds in the air above him, all of it muted over the large explosion. The Atlas had been a few thousand feet above and didn't damage the forest in any way.

"Harry where are you?" Jim asked over the secure frequency on the radio.

"It looks like I'm three hundred yards to the southwest of your position," Harry said. "Helios is okay, but I saw what happened to the Atlas. Get down here and get in."

"Roger that," Jim said and activated the thrusters and flew in between the trees towards Harry. He found the young man sitting in the open cockpit of Helios. "What do we do now?" Raynor asked as he got close and landed just outside Helios.

"Well, I had hoped to come up with a game plan from orbit," Harry admitted. "But as we can both see circumstances have changed. That explosion will keep their long range sensors blind for hours so we have a bit of leeway."

"Where do we head towards?"

"Well, you're the proverbial expert on Auir so you'll have to guide me," Harry said. "We should head to the Warp Gate where we first met. There might be something that can jog my memory on the way." (Note, when Harry and Jim first met on Auir when he was just a kid, it was in the start of Brood War just after the first Protoss mission when the latter is guarding the Warp Gate.)

"I guess you would know," Jim said. "Let's roll."

**February 1, 1998: Auir; Warp Gate Ruins**

Harry looked down from the air at the ruins of the Warp Gate. He was in the seal cockpit of Helios while Raynor sat on its right shoulder. The large Gate had been destroyed after Raynor and Mengsk had escaped through it years before. Jim had already explained the mission to him.

Harry scanned the terrain and got a memory spur. At first it was just random flashes but son in leveled out into a map of sorts, guiding him to an area to the west.

"Do you feel anything?" Jim asked.

"We need to go to the west," Harry said. "There's something there that both of us need. I just don't know what it is."

"West it is, then," Jim said. Harry set the Helios on a westward course. After ten minutes of flying, they appeared over an ancient (not Ancient) temple.

"That's where we need to go," Harry said, beginning a descent. It would have been perfect if not for the Glaive Worm that flew by at that very moment. "Damn it all! Why do the Zerg have to be here of all places?"

"They never left Auir," Raynor said as Harry turned to shoot at the Mutalisk. He immediately found that they were outnumbered eighty to one in terms of flyers. The beams from his Gatling tore through the flyer like butter. "They must be Zerg Normal types," Raynor said.

"Increase your weapon's power and shoot!" Harry yelled as he began to fly around, firing wherever he could. Moments later, Jim was shooting from his energy rifle at 600 percent intensity. "We have to get down into the Temple!" Harry yelled. "Bail out now! I'll set the Helios to self destruct!"

"Are you sure about this?" Raynor asked, slightly scared.

"We don't have time for that! Just jump!" Jim did as he was told but didn't stop shooting.

Harry began to dodge entirely and set a simple automation program that would run the Mobile Suit while he ejected. In the battle zone, it was an amazing achievement to create a low power artificial intelligence but he wasn't really paying attention anymore. He opened the cockpit and prepared to jump out but turned around at the last second.

"Thank you," Harry said before allowing himself to fall backwards away from his Mobile Suit. A moment later of automated fighting, the Suit detonated.

**(End Chapter)**

Author Babbling

Well, there you have it. The end of Helios has come and gone. This chapter was a bit rushed and I didn't have more than a general game plan and writer's block didn't help either. It's also the shortest chapter I've ever done but I hope that you'll forgive me for that. Please, please, review! Having inspiration like reviews is the only way that I can write so fast! Otherwise it'll take me two weeks like it did today.


	12. Phase 12: The Ancient Machines

Disclaimer: Zerg live, Zerg die, and usually within ten seconds of the other.

AN: Well, that last chapter was pretty pitiful. I'll do _**EVERY LAST THING IN MY POWER TO MAKE THIS ONE BETTER!**_

**February 1, 1998: Auir; Temple**

Harry and Jim stood at the entrance to the temple, both holding their rifles at the ready and at 100 percent intensity. In an indoor fight, that was the highest they felt safe using. With a single hand gesture, the two entered the pyramid and into the entrance hall. They hadn't seen any Zerg after the Helios had detonated. They missed the Hunter Killers approach the pyramid.

Harry looked around. The room they were in was about eight feet high, twenty feet wide and forty feet long. There were six pillars in the room but other than a few hieroglyphs, there was nothing. Harry bent over slightly to observe a pillar.

"These are Ancient hieroglyphs," he said. "That must make this an Ancient Temple. Hopefully there'll be some new ray gun we can use against the Zerg." Raynor nodded in response and the two of them moved into the next room.

The next room had a series of three doors spaced evenly around the room. There were no hieroglyphs on either the walls or the doors or any indication of which way was which. In silent agreement, the two of them moved through the door on the right, placing them in a hallway. The duo moved down the hallway ever so slowly until they came to another door, this one leading down into the ground.

Inside was a set of stairs that they followed down several hundred meters until they came to a doorway. Pushing the door open, Harry and Jim found themselves in an enormous atrium, with the ceiling reaching up several dozen meters. The room was about a hundred meters across and seventy meters wide. Catwalks connected the walls at varying heights, providing access to the weapons that were there.

At estimate, Harry saw four hundred combat walkers/flyers; two hundred high maneuver fighters, as well as enough small arms to make any general drool.

"What the hell is this place?" Jim asked the room.

"This must be a staging area for the Ancient army," Harry answered. "How could there possibly be this many weapons in one place? I don't think even the Dominion could match the firepower that must be here."

The duo began to walk through the rows and rows of weapons looking in wonder at the new designs that they had never seen before. There were no Ancient type Goliaths, Aegis or Volt walkers. Instead there were much more advanced fighters that would have easily destroyed a dozen of any of the former. The small arms in the room consisted of conventional weapons as well as energy weapons similar to the Excalibur's rifle that could vary in intensity. Harry was fairly sure he saw a few nukes. They continued walking until they came to one catwalk that overlooked three unknown machines.

The three machines were combat walkers, but did not match anything Harry had ever seen, including the ones in the room. One was black and gray that (Insert Mobile Suit design here, I can't come up with one. Regardless this one looks like Deathscythe Hell without its wings, OVA version.) The second had a variety of colors (again, I can't come up with a design so this one looks like Altron Gundam, also OVA version.) The third suit had several shades of green and white (yet again, this one just looks like a normal GuAiz from Gundam Seed. Sorry I can't design them right now but hey, I don't honestly think that you'll care.)

"What do you suppose those are?" Jim asked.

"Well, it's obvious that they're prototypes considering I haven't exactly seen a mass production model yet," Harry said. "One of them would probably be a nice replacement for my Helios."

"Unfortunately that won't be necessary," a voice said from behind.

"Why do they always have to come from behind?" Harry asked himself as he turned around to look at Alex with a pack of Hunter Killers just behind. "So, are we going to fight again?"

"We have no choice but to fight," Alex said. He grabbed a katana from below his trench coat and charged while the Hunters behind him started firing their spikes.

"That won't work on me, Alex!" Harry screamed and charged forward with his beam saber. Harry sliced downwards at the blade and was astonished when it was parried.

"Do you honestly think that my queen would give me a weapon that could not match yours!?" Alex asked, screaming the last words and countering. Harry jumped back and fired the beam cannon on his shoulders. Alex dodged the side, rolled and got back up. Harry jumped backwards when Alex's chest opened and spikes started shooting out.

Jim didn't stop to watch Harry's battle considering that he was under fire at that precise moment. He took his rifle and started firing at the Hunter Killers. Simultaneously, he grabbed the shield off his back and placed it in front of him. Enemy spikes started to ping off the shield while Jim's shots tore through several Hunters. He killed one with six shots to the head and two others in varying methods.

With a mental thought, Jim turned the intensity up on the rifle to 400 percent and continued to fire explosive blasts. Unfortunately, one of his blasts missed a Hunter Killer and impacted an ammo crate.

Harry jumped up and over the stream of spikes that came out of Alex's now broken trench coat. He flipped once as he fell towards the Infested Terran and sliced down on final approach. Alex was surprised but reacted quickly and brought his sword up to block. He completely missed the kick from beneath. The force of the kick to the chest sent Alex flying backwards into a combat walker. It was then the explosion racked through the room.

The ammo dump exploded. The blast killed all of the Hunter Killers as well as set off several other ammo crates. The shockwave hit Harry full force and sent him flying through the air towards the new combat walkers. That same wave hit Alex as well and sent him in the same direction.

Harry flipped and hit his boosters on full before he hit one of the Mobile Suits and radioed Jim, who had managed to stay upright thanks to his shield. "Jim, jump into a suit! There's nothing more we can do here…" the rest of the transmission was blocked by the massive explosions racking around the room.

Harry placed his hand on the side of the black suit's cockpit and it opened. He stepped inside and sat down. (I'm not sure if I ever explained this to anyone but these suits are only twice as tall as a human and about seventy percent taller than a Templar.) Despite the outside appearance of power and oddity, the inside controls were exactly the same as Helios. Harry began the start up process. On the screen directly in front of him, the words 'Operating System Activated' appeared before fading away and showing the word 'Huckebein.'

"So you're the Raven?" Harry asked the suit. "I guess that makes me a Raven too." Harry placed his hands on the controls as the suit began to activate.

Jim placed the shield on his back and jumped for the olive green suit (GuAiz) and landed by the cockpit. He opened it and climbed inside, performing the same startup procedure that Harry did. The front screen lit up with the word 'Avenger.'

Alex, seeing his two enemies go for the suits and not really having another option, went for the last one (Altron). He'd had memories of combat walker pilots imbedded in his memory and was just as skilled as anyone else. When his screen lit up, the word was 'Dragon.'

"Opening hanger doors," Harry said over the radio to Jim and pressing a button that opened the ceiling to allow for their exit. Harry hit the boosters and flew up towards the exit. Jim followed quickly with Alex behind a few seconds having got in late. One final explosion marked their exit.

**February 2, 1998: Auir**

Three hours after the battle in the armory found Harry sitting inside the Huckebein typing furiously trying to get a better operating system. The Ancients, though ancient and powerful, had left the three suits without a sufficient operating system with which to pilot the suits, probably due to their quick exodus of Auir

The armory beneath the Temple as well as the Temple above had been completely destroyed. Harry and Jim had gotten out just in time not to be killed. They didn't know what happened to Alex.

Jim banged on the outside of the cockpit. Harry stopped typing and opened it. Jim was standing there looking extremely tired. Without his helmet, one could easily see the bags underneath his eyes. Harry looked the same way but hid it better.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if you have any idea how the hell to get out of here," Jim said. "We don't have a shuttle, we don't have a base: what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know the answer to that yet," Harry said. "I'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"We're already at that bridge," Jim insisted. "We need a plan."

"There is no plan!" Harry said sharply. "None of this has gone the way I wanted it to. The Dominion is in orbit, the planet is still infested and all we've got are these two suits and our armors. There is no way for us to get off the planet." There was a flash of light.

**February 2, 1998: Auir; High Orbit; Beliskner**

"Okay, what the hell is going on!" Harry screamed. He and Jim were on the bridge of the Beliskner while their combat walkers had been beamed to the hanger. Harry turned around to look at the throne. "Thor, what the hell are you doing here!?" Jim was staring at the three foot tall gray alien.

"That is no way to talk to your father," Thor said calmly. Jim balked.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked much calmer.

"When you were young, I placed a tracking device in your ribcage," Thor said. "It was the most powerful tracker that we had at the time and can cross the universe."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid there is a problem back in the Milky Way," Thor said. "The Tauri of Earth has come into an enormous amount of Ancient technology from our mission in England."

"What did they do?" Harry asked fearfully. Now that he knew that the Ancients were the Xel'Naga, anything that concerned one scared him.

"Look at the screen," Thor said. The two humans looked at the screen in front of the throne. A reasonably large object appeared. It was about three feet tall and two feet wide. It had a single leg and a round foot as well as four spinning wings on the top.

"That's a Psi Emitter!" Jim said in shock. The other two looked at him oddly. "Sorry. This is a Transplaner Psionic Waveform Emitter. It was supposedly created by the Confederacy to lure the Zerg to isolated containment areas."

"What does that have to do with Earth?" Harry asked.

"It would appear that the Tauri have activated a Psi Emitter," Thor said. Harry smacked his head.

"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to save them for a really, really long time," Harry admitted.

"It would also appear that every Zerg in this galaxy is being drawn to the Emitter," Thor said. Harry looked up.

"Dad, bring up the life signs detector." The screen then showed the planet as well as several hundred blue dots. "Those are humans. There isn't a bloody Zerg on the entire planet!"

"Othala has detected an enormous mass of these creatures approaching the Nox Home world," Thor said. "They will attack the planet in ten hours."

"Damn it all," Harry muttered. "The Nox can't defend against the Zerg. They can't make them go away. They'll need our help."

"We can only send the Beliskner to aid them," Thor said. "The rest of our fleet is occupied fighting the Replicators."

"The Huckebein and the Avenger should be able to hold off the Zerg for a while," Harry said. "We won't have much time. Let's go."

**February 2, 1998: Nox Home World: Hyperspace**

Harry and Jim sat in the cockpits of Huckebein and Avenger respectively. Their two mobile suits were on a catapult installed in the Beliskner and were preparing for launch. By Thor's calculations, they were going to arrive three minutes after the Zerg swarm arrived.

Harry did a last checklist of the Huckebein's systems. The suit's main weapon was a Variable Beam Scythe. The Variable meant that it could change lengths and intensities. The secondary weapons were two beam machine guns mounted in the shoulders and two conventional machine guns mounted in the head. There was also a single beam saber held at the waist. One both arms were units that when activated created an energy shield capable of blocking beam weapons.

The Avenger had as many weapons as the Huckebein but were mostly ranged. The main armament was the recoilless beam rifle that was held in the right hand. The second weapons were a pair of conventional machine guns, fire linked and mounted in the head as well as two beam machine guns mounted in the torso. There was also a beam saber held in the hip. Avenger had the same shield units as the Huckebein.

During the ten hour long trip Harry had finished modifying the operating systems of both suits so that they were on par with anything else either of them had ever seen.

"We'll be exiting hyperspace in twenty seconds," Thor said over the radio. "Prepare for launch immediately after exit." In front of them, the hanger bay doors opened and displayed the blue and black of hyperspace. "Exit in five, four, three, two, one, launch."

"Huckebein is launching!" Harry said, as his suit was pulled forward.

"Avenger is launching!" Jim said and followed Harry.

Harry shot out into space and hit the thrusters on the Huckebein. True to Thor's word, the entire Zerg swarm was out there. Harry got out his Scythe and shot towards the swarm as it began entry into the atmosphere.

Harry sliced into an Overlord carrying soldiers towards the planet and boosted off towards another. There were no flyers in the air, all of them being in the Mothers (I made them up, it's like a flying Hatchery.) Harry easily destroyed the first wave of Overlords.

Harry brought the Avenger just outside of the planet's orbit. Jim, though a bit slower, appeared right next to him. Jim started to blast enemies with his rifle while Harry flew forward again and started attacking again. He'd just sliced into another Overlord, bringing his tally up to ten, when he had to dash to the side in order to dodge energy weapon fire.

Harry spun around to look the final Ancient machine, the Dragon. There were no words this time, both pilots having come to terms with their animosity. Alex took out a Beam Trident, the Dragon's primary weapon, and charged forward. Harry struck out with his Scythe to parry the attack and kicked out with the Huckebein's legs. One kick with the suit's bladed feet sliced into the leg armor of the Dragon but did no lasting damage.

Alex lashed down with the Trident. Harry brought his arm up to parry with the now active energy shield, then swung out with the Scythe. Alex dodged and Harry's attack missed completely. Alex started shooting with the beam machine guns mounted in the chest of the Dragon. Harry shot upwards to dodge but Alex was just as quick and launch his left Dragon Fang (All of the Ancient machines have all of the weapons that their real counterparts have so the Dragon has the Altron's Dragon Fang) up at him. Harry fired his beam machine guns down at the fang, creating a small amount of smoke but the weapon broke through and Harry had top dodge.

Harry put away the Beam Scythe and opted for the beam saber instead. Alex charged again and Harry blocked by placing the saber in between the prongs of the Beam Trident. Harry pushed him away and countered as Alex tried to move causing them to exchange positions. Back in a held stance, Harry brought up his feet and kicked out knocking Alex away towards the planet. Harry shot after him and chopped down, parrying with Alex's Beam Trident. They were still in that position when they began to enter the atmosphere.

Jim continued to shoot out at the Overlords that were swarming (heh, swarming, who'd a thought) the planet. There were too many for his single suit to handle. With Harry now engaged with the Dragon, he was on his own. What was worse was that Mutalisks were now on his way towards him. Jim targeted the Overlords first and the Mutalisks when they became a threat. He still missed a large amount of the enemies as they entered the atmosphere.

Jim shot an Overlord just as it began its descent. As it exploded, he caught sight of the Huckebein and the Dragon dragging their duel down to the planet. The Beliskner started firing its pulsed energy weapons at the swarms of Zerg. Since his son was no longer moving around in the battle and Jim was stationary, there wasn't a worry that there would be any fratricide.

Harry and Alex fell from the sky in a controlled fall still fighting each other. Even through something as delicate as atmospheric reentry, they had fought. Now they were directly above the Nox floating city. The Nox, with no apparent weapons of their own, couldn't shoot up at the invaders as they landed in their city.

Harry stepped behind a large building as Alex fired his guns at him. Harry stepped back out and charged forward and sliced down at the Dragon. Alex blocked using the shield units in its arms. Harry slashed again and again but was always blocked. Even so he did force the Dragon into another street. Time seemed to slow as a beam attack shot out from the side of the street, just barely missing the Dragon's cockpit.

Alex looked at the source of the attack and saw a combat walker that was slightly larger than the Dragon with a laser rifle in its hands. There were ten behind it and another five to the other side. Realizing that he was outnumbered, though perhaps not outmatched, Alex bugged out and flew towards the Zerg landing site. Harry now found the Nox soldiers pointing their weapons at him and couldn't follow his old friend.

"Dad said I would have days like this," Harry muttered to himself before deactivating the Huckebein and opening the cockpit.

(End Chapter)

I do hope that was better than the last one. It seemed like that to me. Please, continue to review.


	13. Phase 13: The Nox

Disclaimer: I do not try and destroy random things for no reason whatsoever but ti happens and everyone blames me for some reason.

AN: I would like to make a statement. I do not even begin writing the next chapter until the first review has come in for the previous one. For example, I just saw Grayphoenix's review and I started writing this. If you want more quickly you have to review for it.

**February 2, 1998: Nox Home World; Floating City**

Harry jumped down from the Huckebein and removed his helmet for the Nox to see his face. He placed his helmet and gun on the ground and raised his hands, signaling his surrender.

"I mean you no harm," Harry said to the Nox soldiers. "I'm here on behalf of the Asgard High Council."

A Nox stepped forward. "The Asgard Council knows not to bring their wars to us!" the Nox man said.

"We're here because there is an alien race in orbit that has begun its attack on the planet," Harry said. "You can't negotiate with them and you certainly can't hide from them."

Another Nox stepped out of the crowd, this one a woman. "Harry, is that you?"

"Lea (Le-ah)," Harry said. "It's good to see you. I just wish it weren't on the battlefield again."

"Is there no other choice than but to fight?" the man asked.

"The Zerg won't stop until every one of us is dead," Harry said. "You have two options. You can either sit here and die and let me go or you can fight alongside me and have chance at survival."

"We could easily detain you here," the man insisted.

"You forget that there is an Asgard warship in orbit that can beam me and my weapons up in a fraction of second," Harry said smugly. "There is still a battle going on so I suggest you let me return to it. Otherwise, my friends will die." The man looked torn for a brief moment before nodding.

"You may go but as soon as there is a lull in the battle, Thor must come here," the man said. "Now go! I do not wish to see anyone's friends die." Harry nodded, grabbed his helmet and rifle and returned them to his person. He jumped up towards the Huckebein and brought to a combat level.

Harry radioed Thor. "Dad, I need you to beam me up from the planet." A moment later, he and his suit disappeared in a flash of light.

Harry appeared in the hanger of the Beliskner. Not wasting any time, he quickly moved over and attached the Huckebein to catapult. The hanger doors opened once again and he launched. Harry entered the battle he'd been in previously and took the Huckebein's Variable Beam Scythe and began his attack on the Zerg landing forces once again.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about hitting us," Harry said. "We know better than to get hit by friendly fire." There was no answer but the Beliskner did not stop firing so Harry was sure that the answer was affirmative.

Harry sliced through another Overlord and killed a Mutalisk with his beam guns. He spun around and sliced through two Mutalisks in the same swing. Harry boosted up and fired his beam guns at another Overlord, tearing through the occupants inside. A Mutalisk fired a Glaive Worm at him. Harry sliced through it with the beam saber and continued the attack straight on to hit the Mutalisk and kills it as well.

Harry heard the warning siren blare and did a back flip spin boost combination to avoid three acid spore attacks. He turned ht Huckebein's head and fired the conventional guns doing enough damage to hold them until he could finish them off with the beam guns.

Six Mutalisks flew towards him in formation. Harry prepared to slice at them but was cut off when laser blasts sliced through each one separately causing them to explode in a shower of blood. Harry turned to see the Avenger standing there. The mobile suit mock saluted before firing again. Harry laughed. He laughed genuinely for the first time in a very long time.

The Huckebein, the Avenger and the Beliskner continued their defense of the planet for twenty minutes. The Zerg swarm truly was endless. The Beliskner's life signs detector had been fried trying to detect all of the creatures.

Harry kicked up into a Mutalisk, instantly killing it. He dashed to the side and sliced an Overlord from front to back bilaterally. He prepared to continue his assault but was cut off when a large energy beam from the surface of the planet shot up and hit the Zerg fleet. It came from the floating city.

All three of the soldiers (Thor included) stared at the amazing display of power. The Zerg forces were now in full retreat. A transmission broadcasted itself into the cockpit of the Avenger and the Huckebein as well as the bridge of the Beliskner.

"Attention allied forces," the man from before said. "The Zerg are of no concern to us now. Long ago, the Nox and the Ancients worked together to create a virus that could easily destroy a Zerg creature. It wasn't created until after the Ancients were destroyed, we can use it to our own advantage. Our other weapons will easily be able to handle them. Your assistance here is no longer required."

"Wow, does that mean that we're gonna get a nice fruit basket?" Jim asked as he and Harry returned to the Beliskner.

**February 3, 1998: Beliskner**

Harry and Jim sat with Thor on the bridge of the Beliskner, the former two out of their Excalibur units. The screens in front of them displayed the Zerg swarm's movements in the past two hours.

"After the battle over the Nox home world," Thor began, "the Zerg began a full retreat and abandoned their siege. A single Overlord was able to make it away from the beachhead before they were wiped out by the Nox virus."

"That'll be Alex without a doubt," Harry said. "Kerrigan would want to keep the only irreplaceable pawn in her arsenal alive and well no matter the cost."

Thor nodded. "The Nox have refused to donate any of their virus stores to aid us. The rest of the swarm is now beginning its final approach for Earth."

"Why would the Zerg even come here?" Jim asked.

"Kerrigan probably sensed that something was on that planet and exerted enough control over her minions to attempt a siege," Harry said. "She probably released control and that's why they're heading for the Psi Emitter back on Earth."

"The swarm will begin their assault on Earth within the next six hours," Thor continued. "As it is, the Tauri have no weapons of the same caliber as the Nox and will be easily destroyed."

"Not necessarily," Harry said. "They do have several hundred Ancient combat walkers that were there when the Chimera were destroyed as well as a company of pilots that I trained personally. If, and I stress if, they have settled their differences and shared the technology and avoided war, the pilots I trained will train everyone else and they would have a powerful fighting force. That can only work to our advantage." He gave the other two a reassuring look. "Besides, with how much that planet spends on their military, I'm fairly sure that they can handle the Zerg for a little while."

"We could have used a few more ships," Jim muttered. Harry blinked and the other two looked at him.

"I think I know where we can get some more ships," Harry said. "Set the coordinates to the Ancient Shipyard!"

**February 3, 1998: Ancient Shipyard; M101**

Harry and Jim sat on the bridge of an Ancient Aurora Class ship. Harry had gotten the idea to take a Merlin Generator from Excalibur and tie it into an Ancient Borealis Class, the most powerful ship available. (It looks just like the Aurora but is different on the inside just like the F-15C Eagle and the F-15E Strike Eagle.) Thor had handled the connection of the power supply to the Serpent. Harry was currently modifying the operating system to allow for one person to control anything and everything about the ship (I know that it already can but whatever.)

The plan was for Jim to use the M101 while Harry piloted the Huckebein. If there had been a little bit more time Harry would have created a completely new artificial intelligence to run the ship but with only four hours until the Zerg attacked Earth there really just wasn't enough time.

"Isn't M101 and odd name for such an advanced ship like this?" Jim asked as he and Harry typed furiously on different keyboards.

"They named a ship the Hippaforalkus," Harry said. "I think that M101 is one of their better ideas." He never stopped typing.

**February 3, 1998: Earth; Earth-Sun Lagrange Point 5**

Harry flew towards the M101 and the Beliskner coming back from a recognizance mission. The Zerg swarm was quickly making its way towards Earth. Through Harry's calculations and the Beliskner's sensors, they had determined that the swarm would pass through the fifth Earth-Sun Lagrange Point, a place where the gravity of the Earth and the Sun created an equal gravitational pull that equalized at a certain point in space, meaning that anything at those points did not drift through space. People on Earth had always considered putting space colonies at these points but such settlements were still far into the future to be of any effect now.

The Huckebein landed inside the hanger of the Beliskner to re supply. Harry jumped out of the cockpit and beamed up to the bridge. Thor was the only one inside and was having a conversation with Jim over the com system. Jim's face was on the screen.

"I've got bad news and worse news," Harry said. "The Zerg swarm is moving faster than we had anticipated. They'll be in firing range in ten minutes."

"What could be possibly worse than that?" Jim asked. Harry placed a stone on one of the pedestals in the room, bringing up a picture of the swarm. "What are we looking at?" Jim asked. Harry shifted the stone and it zoomed in on a particular region of the picture. "Oh god," Jim muttered.

"This is an Aurora Class Ship," Harry said pointing at the picture. "From what I've observed, it is allied with the Zerg. They aren't fighting, but rather exchanging resources."

"Who could possibly have an Ancient warship in the Milky Way?" Jim asked incredulously.

"They aren't friendly, whoever they are," Harry said. On the sensors, the enemy continued to move closer.

(End Chapter)

Wow, that's really amazing, at least for me. I've finished two chapters in the same day. It is more of an interlude chapter and only has about 1900 words in it but if I had tried to put in the next battle scene, it would have taken another day and another ten pages to write so here you go.


	14. Phase 14: Be All My Sins Remembered

Disclaimer: Things that don't belong to me somehow don't belong to me however that works.

AN: This story is nearing its end. There will be a few more battles and a few more random bits but overall it should turn out okay.

AN2: Two new Ancient Mobile Suits will show up during this battle. One will look like the ZGMF 515 CGUE from Gundam Seed. The second will look like the GINN High Maneuver Type from the same series. Sorry about the lack of designs, but I'm just getting tired of writing them.

**February 3, 1998: Earth-Sun Lagrange Point 5**

Harry looked out at the approaching swarm. He wore Excalibur and was in the Huckebein. Jim was on the M101, albeit reluctantly. He'd much rather be out in the Avenger with Harry. Jim had to admit, though, Harry's plan was smart. Avenger would be kept on standby until it was needed.

Harry looked into the swarms of Zerg and scanned for the Ancient ship. The Huckebein zoomed in and showed the Aurora Class advancing at the same pace as the Zerg. From what else he found, the ship was launching mobile suits.

"Alright guys, change of plan," Harry said. "You guys handle the Zerg. I'll handle the Aurora Class and the fighters that it's launching."

"Roger that," Jim said. Thor just did his little Asgard in-between-the-lines nod.

Harry switched the system to battle mode and shot towards the swarm. Mutalisks, Devourers and Scourge started to attack him. Harry took the beam saber from the Huckebein's hip and sliced through only what was in his way. He was heading for the Aurora Class and tried to ignore the Zerg, but even so, three hundred died during his dash.

Probably by some physic order from Kerrigan, the swarm decided to leave him alone. That's when the Aurora mobile suits attacked. The Ester Type (CGUE) mobile suits attacked first. They were mass production versions of the Avenger that Jim piloted. They had a carbine and a beam saber as their armament.

Four Esters came at him with their beam sabers while two stayed behind and fired with their carbines. Harry dodged two streams of fire from the two shooters and sliced through the cockpit of an Ester. He spun and did a sort of roundhouse in space kick and his bladed foot sliced through the cockpit of another enemy. Harry aimed at the shooters and fired his beam guns, tearing through the two mobile suits like butter.

Harry stabbed his saber up through the cockpit of another Ester and disabled the other one with guns. For a brief moment, he turned to observe the battle between the Zerg and the ships.

Mutalisks easily slipped past the M101's shields and continuously sprayed the hull of the ship with acid. Scourge made kamikaze runs on the ship but Jim was smart enough to make those a priority for the drones. The Borealis class was still fighting strong. The Beliskner was further behind the M101 and was firing its pulsed weapons with power justifying of the Thunder God.

Harry was brought from his musings by the sight of laser shots going past his cockpit. He boosted up out of the line of fire and started to shoot back with his own beam guns. Three Sin Type (GINN HMT) mobile suits were shooting at him. He destroyed one with the guns and shot towards them. Blasts continuously got closer. Harry boosted to from side to side as he got closer until he stabbed his saber through the cockpit of a Sin and spun around to slice through the last one.

Warning sirens blared. Harry turned to see a salvo of drones shoot forward from the now in-range Aurora class. Harry fired all of his guns to try and destroy the drones but out of ten, one got through. Harry sliced through it with his saber but paled when he found that he had no weapons against capital ships.

The Aurora class fired its Pulsed Energy Weapons (I saw them in Be All My Sins Remember'd so there) towards him as he attempted a tactical retreat. The shots were easily dodged but when combined with drones created something he couldn't handle. The Aurora class did this very combination and attacked from all sides.

"Dad, I need a beam out now!" Harry screamed and disappeared in a flash just before the shots hit. Harry landed in the hanger of the Beliskner. He didn't waste any time and launched again.

As soon as the Huckebein left the hanger, Harry discovered something that complicated things. A Swarm of Scourge found their way into the M101's defensive perimeter and exploded, tearing the ship in half.

"Damn it!" Jim said as he was beamed over and got into the Avenger.

"Relax, Jim," Harry said. "The only things we can do now are get back out there and blast them all to hell!" The Avenger launched out of the hanger and came to float next to Harry.

"Jim, Harry," Thor said. "I've scanned the Aurora class vessel. There are Ancient life signs on board as well as three Infested Humans."

"Kerrigan," Jim muttered.

"If we can kill her, we might be able to kill the rest of these Zerg," Harry said as he slashed through a Mutalisk.

"How can we do that?" Jim asked, shooting a Mutalisk. "If the Zerg lose their cerebrates, they just become beasts."

"To control them all for this long, Kerrigan must have destroyed all of the cerebrates and created a mental link to all of the creatures at once," Harry said. "If they lose that link, they should all die. It's just like what happened back on Earth in England."

"There isn't a chance that the Aurora class will fall to the weapons that we have now," Thor said. "Even your rifles at their limit capacity will not be able to break through their shields (just think that they have eighty ZPMs on board or something)."

"Well then, Dad," Harry said. "You'll just have to hold them off until we can get on board. Follow me Jimmy."

The two Ancient Machines shot towards the Aurora class dodging all the Zerg attacks. Ancient mobile suits started to attack as well. Due to the skill of the pilots, none of the Ancients could hit the prototypes.

"Head for the starboard hanger," Harry said. "I'll go for the port hanger. Good luck." The two pilots split off and headed for their respective hangers

Harry approached the port side hanger. Its bulkheads were sealed off. Harry aimed carefully and fired his beam weapons. The small yellow blasts hit the hanger doors, causing them to buckle before exploding. There was a small opening through which Harry flew.

"So, you're finally here." Harry looked up to see the Dragon staring back at him, Beam Trident at the ready.

"Alex," Harry muttered.

"I've always wanted to fight you like this," Alex said. "Now you can't run away!" He charged, holding his arm shield up for a brief moment before swing down with the Trident.

Harry jumped to the side and grabbed the beam saber. Alex swung sideways and Harry jumped back, using his engines to stop in the zero gee environment. Alex boosted forward and stabbed at him. Harry slipped to the side and Alex stabbed again and again. Alex brought the Trident up and swung down, reaching to the Dragon's limits. Harry swung up with the saber and parried.

"This ends today!" Alex screamed. "I have no qualms about killing you now!"

"Alex!" Harry screamed and pushed the Dragon away before boosting forward and attempting to stab. Alex dodged to the side and the saber hit an ammo crate.

The ensuing explosion was deafening. A blinding flash of white light covered the screens. Harry was blinded for a brief moment. When the light cleared, Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm," Harry said. He opened the cockpit and jumped out. He took his gun and rushed towards the door. The intensity was at 200 percent. Ancient guards attempted to shoot at him with stun weapons as he rushed through the halls but were quickly silenced by a single blast from his rifle. Harry rushed towards the bridge where his sensors said Kerrigan was.

Harry approached the final corridor. He took one look at the sealed door on the bridge and upped the intensity on his rifle Jim came around the corner behind him just as he fired. The yellow beam hit the door and exploded, killing several crewmen on the inside.

Harry and Jim rushed into the room and killed all of the crewmen in the chaos. All that was left was Kerrigan and Allison, who had hid behind some controls.

"Well, well, well," Kerrigan said. "Our guest of honor has arrived."

"Oh give it a rest Kerrigan," Harry said. "You're finished." No sooner said than done, Harry and Jim raised their rifles, Harry at Allison, Jim at Kerrigan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kerrigan said. "If you kill me, my broods will simply fall under the control of Alex who will use them to carry out my orders!" She hit a button on a control consol and a picture of the Dragon appeared headed towards Earth. "He'll reach the planet before there is anything you can do about it. Once he is there, he will force the planet to implode and take everyone else with it!"

There were no words for a brief moment. "Wax them." The duo fired their weapons without hesitation and the Queen of Blades was no more.

"What do we do now?" Jim asked. "We can't let Alex destroy the world."

"I'll stop him," Harry said. "Dad, beam us and our machines over to the Beliskner. Then beam me to Earth. I'm going to end this." They disappeared in a flash of white light.

**February 3, 1998: Earth; Geostationary Orbit**

Harry sat in the Huckebein, eyes closed, floating above the equator of the planet. The Variable Beam Scythe was in the Huckebein's hands but wasn't activated. It looked rather peaceful floating there above the blue sphere.

Harry opened his eyes and watched as Alex, in the Dragon, was quickly approaching the planet. It didn't have any weapons equipped for speed purposes but that would soon change.

The Huckebein left its orbit and flew at the Dragon. "I won't let you get to Earth!" Harry screamed as he fired the Huckebein's machine guns (all of them).

Alex dodged to the side and hurled a dragon fang at Harry. Harry boosted up and over the chain weapon. Harry charged forward, activating his Beam Scythe. He swung down and parried Alex's Trident. Alex pushed him away and Harry swung down again. In the parry, Harry kicked up into the Dragon's gut armor and Alex pushed him away and boosted away to the side.

Harry flew after him and exchanged weapons for his beam saber. Flying next to the Dragon, Harry came in to slash at Alex. Alex mirrored the move and they met in the middle before flying past each other. They then entered a rolling scissors, clashing at the nodes. Alex gave in first and flew to the side, trying to get away. Harry followed.

Alex flew just in time to dodge Harry's swipe. In the escape, Alex hurled a Dragon Fang down at him. Harry fired his guns in a vain attempt to stop the attack and was forced to dodge. He came up again and fired his guns directly at Alex. The Dragon blocked with its shield-arm and a cloud of smoke formed around the machine. The Dragon came out of the smoke and flew up towards Harry. They charged at each other and clashed in the center. Alex pushed his boosters to full power and the two of them started to approach the Earth. They entered the atmosphere and continued to fight despite the danger.

**February 3, 1998: Earth; Atlantic Ocean**

After three minutes of reentry, the two Ancient machines broke through the atmosphere and were able to continue their battle full force. Alex took the initiative and charged up at Harry. The latter, up prepared, retreated upwards slightly and the two came into a hover facing each other, three hundred feet above the Atlantic Ocean, more specifically, the Bermuda Triangle.

Without words, the two old friends charged at each other, both intent on the other's destruction. Alex stabbed forward with his Trident. Harry slipped down and to the side slightly, the beam catching the Huckebein's head. With one final move, Harry drove his saber up through the chest and into the cockpit of the Dragon.

"Forgive me," Harry said as his beam mutilated the other pilot. Blood shot out from the Dragon's cockpit and sprayed the front of Harry's suit. With the generator and pilot destroyed, the Dragon fell from the sky and into the ocean. Harry slowly came down to a hover above the area. Harry looked on solemnly as the Dragon exploded beneath the waves, ending the battle permanently.

"Harry, do you read me?" Jim asked frantically. "The Zerg forces are gone! They just blew up a moment ago!"

"Alex is dead," Harry said after a moment. "I'm returning to the ship." Harry set the Huckebein to leave the planet's atmosphere.

(End Chapter)

Well, there you have it. The next chapter will more than likely be the last one so I hope you like them both. Please continue to review.


	15. Phase 15: Hyperion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. How could I? I'm only 13 years old after all.

AN: Well, here it is; the last chapter of the story. Don't worry; I fully plan to extend upon this with both a sequel and a prequel. I just need to know which one you would rather see first. The Prequel will show the time that Harry spent between the times when he was adopted by Thor to the time he joined SG1. The Sequel will consist of what happens a year after this chapter.

AN2: There is a distinct difference between Mobile Armors and Mobile Suits in this story. Mobile Suits are the large Goliath variants such as the Helios, the Huckebein and the Avenger. Mobile Armors are human sized armors for humans to wear as a flight suit of sorts. I'll refer to Excalibur and Balmung as Mobile Armors from now on.

**February 5, 1998: Othala**

Harry was currently lounging in his private quarters on Othala. He'd had the place made specifically for him when he was fifteen and Thor was going out on more and more missions. He could have stayed with Heimdall or one of his other 'uncles' but this was more efficient. Jim was staying with him until they could get a lift back to the Koprulu Sector.

Harry was lying on the couch in his living room, dressed in his casual clothes (brown jacket, brown pants, handgun at the hip) while Jim was reading something off a data pad on one of Harry's other chairs. It had been two days since the Battle of Earth, something that was no recorded on the Asgard Archives under that name. Jim was now, actually, an ally of both the Protoss and the Asgard, making him the second one ever.

Jim was looking up the stats of the Battle that had been recorded on the Beliskner's devices. Every enemy, every bullet, every death had been recorded on those files. After cross referencing Jim's skill with Harry's and Alex's, they had determined the Jim was just as skilled as the latter two.

After the Zerg had been destroyed, the enemy Aurora class had retreated into hyperspace. Although all of the bridge officers were dead, the people in the secondary control room had managed to escape, meaning that they were still a dangerous enemy, but not one that they might have to fight in the near future.

"It's kind of funny, actually," Jim said, causing Harry to look at him. "The people of Earth will never know just how close they came to destruction."

"I wouldn't want to be the President then," Harry said to which they both laughed.

During their several hours of boredom on the Beliskner as they moved from battle to battle and their two days on Othala now, Harry had taken the time to explain everything there was to explain about what he knew of Earth including politics, military power and even the Star Gate Program. The Goa'uld hadn't taken much to convince Jim that they were evil.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly were you to those two that Kerrigan infested?" Jim asked tenaciously. Harry looked back up at the ceiling.

"Alex was my best friend," Harry said after a while. "We'd met in a bar, believe it or not, on a planet on the edge of the Milky Way galaxy when we were around fourteen or so. Allison was his sister. After a while, I ended up living on the same planet as them and Allison and I developed a relationship. Kerrigan attacked when we were sixteen. That's part of the reason why I seemed mature beyond my years before."

"Wait a minute," Jim said. "Just how old are you?"

"I'll turn eighteen in several months," Harry said. He gave the older man an amused look. "How old did you think I was?"

"You always looked and acted as though you were as old as me," Jim said honestly.

"In that case, let's just pretend that I am you age," Harry said with a laugh. He fingered the large braid on the back of his head. "I'm going to get rid of this."

"Why would you want to do that?" Jim asked sitting up straight.

"Well, unless I put a blade on the end of this thing, it'll just end up getting in the way," Harry said calmly. He stood up to go get scissors when an amusing thought came to mind. "I think I'll do it with my powers." He raised his hands to his head and reached into his pool of magic. A moment later, the two foot long braid fell off without a stray of excess hair. The remnants fell down to just below his ears. "How do I look?"

"You don't look crazy," Jim said. "You don't look handsome and you don't look like anything out of the ordinary."

"Then my job is done," Harry said, burning the braid with his magic. He moved to sit back down but Thor beamed in at that moment. "Dad," Harry said in surprise, regaining his stature.

"The repairs to the Beliskner are complete and everything is in order," Thor said. "We will be able to bring you back to the Koprulu Sector (imagine Thor trying to say that for a brief moment) in one hour. There is, however, one thing that still requires your immediate attention."

"Beam us to the fire," Harry said and it was no sooner said than done (I need to get a new catch phrase).

The three of them appeared in a hanger somewhere, likely on the Beliskner. Jim fell to the ground, not prepared for the switch from sitting to standing so quickly. He got back up and stood next to Harry observing the contents of the hanger. There were thirty Mobile Armors (Example: Excalibur/Balmung, not mobile suits) that appeared to be based off of the Excalibur. They were identical in appearance to the prototype weapon.

"These are the Knight Mobile Armors," Thor said. "They were designed and built using the Excalibur's combat data. They are powered by a single Neutrino Ion Generator. Their armament consists of a laser combat rifle toned down from the ones used in Excalibur and Balmung. It can increase intensity to 400 percent at its limit. A beam saber, designed from the Warp Saber that Harry utilizes, makes up the Knight's melee weaponry. A beam machine gun is mounted on the shoulder. The theoretical power of the Knight is about one third that of the normal Excalibur."

"When did you have time to build all of these?" Harry asked, astonished at the sheer number of them. "There's almost enough here for every member of Raynor's Raiders."

"We began building them after your mission in England," Thor said. "Our scientists wished to create a powerful ground forces weapon against the Replicators but this is clearly not the way to fight them. Therefore, we are giving them to you."

"What!?" Jim said looking at Thor in astonishment.

"That along with Asgard weapons, shields and hyper-drive technologies," Thor finished. "When the Beliskner rendezvoused with the Hyperion, we will install these technologies on board and transfer the Mobile Armors to your hanger."

"When I signed up to come with you on this venture," Jim said to Harry, "I didn't expect to get the fat end of the deal." Harry nodded in agreement.

"There is also one other thing," Thor said and the other two looked at him. "Behind you are Excalibur and Balmung." Harry and Jim turned around to see their two personal Mobile Armors completely upgraded.

Excalibur now had a definitive handled left shoulder that held a beam boomerang, smaller gloves for maneuverability and a customized head. The two variable wings on the back had been removed and several other thrusters had been added. The beam rifle had been completely removed from the structure and two energy pistols were on the right and left waist. The back machine guns had been completely removed.

Balmung had had its wings removed as well and the several other thrusters added. The beam rifle had been kept but an energy pistol was added at the right waist. The machine guns on the back had been upgraded in fire rate and power. A second beam saber was added at the waist.

"We've upgraded these two Mobile Armors to the extent where they are fifty percent more powerful than before," Thor said. "Excalibur has been refitted for high maneuverability and high speed attacks. The left shoulder mounts a beam boomerang. The two energy pistols are equivalent in power and firing rate to the standard rifle, but cannot be increased past 200 percent intensity. The Balmung has been refitted for improved combat performance all around. Its rifle has been vastly improved in power and firing rate as well as the machine cannons on the back."

"I can't thank you enough for this," Harry said to his father. "They sure will come in handy. Is there anything else we need to see?"

"The test results have come in from the Aves combat weapon," Thor said. "They are on the bridge." Harry sighed, extremely amused and waved his hand. They were teleported up to the bridge.

Harry sat down at a work station and began typing into the computer, pulling up the combat stats on Aves. His shuriken/knife/katana had been tested in every way shape and form by the Asgard's best scientists. The tests had some interesting results.

"What did you find?" Jim asked leaning over Harry's workstation.

"It says here that Aves is a weapon made of an alloy of carbon, trinium and an unknown metal called gundanium," Harry said. "This thing is nigh indestructible. From the results, it says that Aves can take the form of any conventional weapon that it's come into contact with and has no set original form. It can also separate into different weapons all of varying types and is only limited by the number of atoms that make the weapon up."

"Wouldn't that make it a nearly unlimited weapon?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Harry said simply. He looked up at the older man. "This may be the most powerful weapon I've ever come across, even if it is conventional." The Beliskner shook for a brief moment. "We just entered hyperspace." Harry looked up at Thor. "Are we leaving already?"

"There are two missions that I must complete today," Thor said. "One is completing the refit of the Hyperion and the other is a patrol of an Asgard Binary System. In order to complete both in a decent timeframe, we had to leave immediately."

"I understand," Harry said leaning back into his chair. "It's not as though anything has really changed. Just tell me when we get there."

**February 6, 1998: Koprulu Sector; Command Ship Hyperion**

Harry looked out a window and watched the Beliskner disappear into hyperspace. It had taken two hours to reach the sector and another three to complete the refit. Asgard Pulse Weapons were placed at the most strategic points which complimented the ship's already present rail guns, wing cannon and the Yamato Gun as well as the new Mobile Suit and Armor Squadrons. It was now one of the most powerful ships in the sector, only rivaled by the Protoss Flagship Carrier Tempest and the Terran Dominion's Battle Cruiser Cheyenne (a story for another day).

The Hyperion was currently in the middle of space not heading anywhere and had been waiting for the return of its captain. Now that they were back, they would once again continue what they always did which was also not coincidentally what they were best at: killing people and causing explosions.

**(End Story)**

Well people, there you have it. The last and the most peaceful chapter I have written for this story. It didn't even take me two months to complete it either! Since I haven't gotten a single bad review that either means that people liked it or the right people didn't read the story at all. Please, I beg of you. Continue to review despite the story's completion. I know that I only reviewed extremely good completed stories or ones that were completed recently but I don't really care.

Also, I really need to know which story you would like to see first come out of my crazily insane head. Would you like to see the Sequel, The Eve War, the Prequel, Phase Zero, or would you like to see the side-along, Emancipation (which covers Harry's time at the SGC). At the moment, I'm torn between Phase Zero and Emancipation though I will start writing whichever one gets the most votes if anyone even cares at all.

And finally, if anyone ever wondered how old I am, all I can say is that I'm just a thirteen years old 8th Grader that doesn't even know how to shave yet. And now, I must say goodnight.


End file.
